Reading The End
by DeadGirlEtarnal
Summary: This is not a Dimitri leaves Rose story but this is a reading the stories about Rose and the gang but it has a few twists hope you like... full summery inside
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaim: I don't own VA sorry but I do own Miracle hope you like this. **

_Full summary: Yes another reading one of the books but this has a few big things in here after Last Sacrifice Rose had to leave both Lissa and Dimitri because someone wanted her gone but it wasn't an enemy anyone would of thought could come back what makes this all strange the enemy has ruined a miracle child's childhood yes another Rose is pregnant story but Tasha is involved but she and Dimitri aren't together it's only four years later that she will come back to the others this isn't good for her or the baby but what will happen when everyone sees her again along with finding the enemy among them. But what will the others also think when they hear about what happened to Rose in Last Sacrifice also will Rose make another Sacrifice by her love for Dimitri but she must defeat the enemy with some help from her friends also will Dimitri believe that the baby is even his?_

**Reading the end**

**Chapter one**

**Rose's pov: **

_Things after Tatiana's killer Tasha had been found, Dimitri and I had lived happily for only three months yep three months it wasn't either of us that was the problem it was someone else. That was the thing everyone thought she was executed but she somehow got away she told me she'd make me pay that didn't scare me till one night she crept into our flat that we both owned together, she put a knife to his throat she threatened to hurt him if I didn't leave I told her about how she'd get caught but she said if she had to be alone then so would I, I soon agreed having to break his heart I went to the head guardian to stop being Lissa's guardian so I wouldn't be around Dimitri I left letters for them all then packed while he was asleep this was all for them to be safe I'd do anything for them that was what I always did._

_I had gone off to Russia where me and Dimitri always promised to go together to see his family but I was scared that Dimitri had already told them about leaving him, as I got to the door Yeva she was Dimitri's Grandmother she welcomed me in to see Viktoria his younger sister she was always nice to me but the thing is she gave me a horrified look as I walked into the living room of the house but soon Olena came into the living room from the kitchen she stopped in her tracks I was about to leave when Yeva stopped me. "Tell them child, remember it's not your fault for hurting him." She said the others looked at us like we were speaking another language but thing was I had tried so hard not to cry that it all just came out all at once I started crying telling them I was sorry for breaking Dimitri's heart that it was all Tasha's fault that she threatened to hurt him and Lissa if I ever came back but I tried to get myself together when Olena came over to me hugging me it felt better but I still felt empty._

_I stayed with them for some time but I started being sick in the morning also wanting to eat more food I went to a doctor yep you guessed it I was pregnant with Dimitri's child it was either because he had been a strigoi or because I was shadow-kissed also the bond came back both ways this time I could feel Lissa again but she hadn't realised she could feel mine yet but it would be soon I could always feel it. I had a normal life with the Belikov it was strange being pregnant but I got use to it._

_I gave birth to a little miracle angel so I named her Miracle Lissa Angel Belikov – Hathaway she was looked so much like Dimitri it hurt me I cried as the nurse gave her to me I showed Olena she held her grandchild I knew some people like Karoline didn't believe that Miracle was Dimitri's so I had a DNA test it was positive the baby was his and mine. She was shocked but happy that I was now really part of the family we all had a photo taken of us all there but Dimitri but we promised if I could get him back that we'd show him everything of Miracle's life. I started learning other languages which where Russian along with Miracle and Turkish for when I went to show Miracle of where I got my princess features also I learnt Latin along with Italian because I wanted to go to Italy since I was little with Lissa of course._

I was ripped from my own thoughts at the door bell I had moved out of the Belikov's so I could give them more space but I did live nearby so it was all okay. I saw Miracle sleeping on the sofa by me I heard the doorbell again I raced to the door hoping for someone not to wake the very dangerous little three year old it was dangerous to wake either of us up so I was hoping she wouldn't wake up yet. I opened the door to find Viki she had something in her hands this did not look good at all, she handed it over it was from anonymous person that wasn't good not good at all.

_Dear Belikova and Hathaway _

_I have to inform you that you are wanted at Court I have to inform you that all the people that are down on this list have already read most of the books without you all but it was for you not to relive these ones but the last one is for you to attend so please arrive by tomorrow if you can thank you also I'd bring things that you will need for some weeks also it is the whole of the Belikova family and Rosemarie. The people that will be there are: Queen Vasilisa Dragomir, Christian Ozera, Dimitri Belikov, Adrian Ivashkov, Eddie Castile, Janine Hathaway, Sonya Karp, Jillian Mastrano – Dragomir, Ibrahim Mazur, Alberta Petrov, Mia Rinaldi, Sydney Sage. _

_Please arrive it is very important. _

_From anonymous_

I couldn't believe it this wasn't good I was being summoned by someone I had no idea who it was I looked at Viki she seemed scared but it didn't matter we had no choice I had to get Miracle up I was getting something hurt I knew that much. But as I walked in she was already up both me and Viki were shocked she seemed fine. "Mommy why is aunt Viki doing here?" she asked in her sweet voice I smiled hugging her close to me.

"We're going to court because mom and the others are needed there and you're coming with us also daddy's going to be there and remember what I've said?" I asked her she looked at me the promise was if we ever saw Dimitri was to pretend that Miracle wasn't his she hated it as much as I did. She nodded her head running off to her room I hoped it was to pack I turned to Viki seeing the others in two taxi's behind her I ran up the stairs to Miracle's room she was packing her things as I went to my room I saw the DNA test from when Miracle was born I put it in my jeans pocket then started packing I was ready and so was Miracle we ran to the taxi with Yeva, Olena and Viki in we drove off to the airport to our flight we got on the plane and we arrived at court this was going to be fun.

We arrived at court close to human morning that meant we had no chance of seeing the others, we went through the gates without a hitch I was still a guardian but I had no charge yet I had one but she died it was all my fault but Yeva said it was in the cards as she put it but I was always meant to protect Lissa. A man came to meet us taking are bags which I felt bad about so I took some off of him he smiled at me for thanks but my smile stopped when we came into a room full of everyone they all starred at us as we walked into the room he left dropping are bags on the floor Miracle seemed scared but I was too busy banging on the locked door but Olena stopped me this was bad I saw Dimitri staring at me with love in his eyes I just stood there as everyone got up from their seats coming over to greet us I saw Lissa run over to me she hugged me I hugged her back she started crying on my top but I had worst things over the years get on my shirt. The others crowded us all Miracle got scared as she clung to my leg Lissa must of seen she looked down at her. "Hello and what's your name?" she asked looking at Miracle she seemed too shy so I answered.

"She's Miracle Lissa Angel Hathaway," I answered everyone looked shocked at both me and her for her being my daughter my mother came over along with my dad she smiled at me but dad did not look happy. "Calm it old man I'm back then I'm leaving again I have to look after my daughter and it's too dangerous for me to be here anyway…" I was cut off as they both hugged me I was shocked they seemed so unable to hug to me but it had been four years since I had seen them. I said hello to everyone but it was still hard around Adrian but I saw that him and Sydney were holding hands I thought it wasn't true but it was real, I was happy for everyone I told Lissa about the bond being back she didn't believe it till I told her I had seen the pregnancy scare two years ago she was so happy she also said she saw the scare of Dimitri being the father but she didn't say it so loud that everyone heard. I was glad to be back with everyone but Dimitri was still looking at me just wouldn't talk to me which hurt but I understood why I had left him in the middle of the night and had a kid he didn't even know was his I protected him from Tasha I just hoped she didn't hurt anyone because I had to come back this was getting dangerous I really wish I hadn't come but I was still just too scared to face Dimitri I really was a coward, I could take down Strigoi's but I couldn't face the man that I loved it was horrible.

We all settled down in our beds as I was about to sleep I heard someone get up I thought it'd be a good idea to looked around the place while everyone was asleep I looked over at Miracle she was fast asleep which was good. I got up looking around to see Dimitri in the kitchen getting a glass of water I cleared my throat he seemed to jump which made me giggle a little only he could ever make me act this way. "Hello Rose how are you it seemed as you haven't changed one bit always hungry." I understood the meaning but I wanted to tell him that I actually had changed and that I wasn't hungry.

"Actually Guardian Belikov I was looking around I didn't get a better look around earlier so I was having a look now sorry if I disturbed you." I said I was about to leave when he held on to my hand,

"Roza I need to know something was it something I did to make you leave and have another guys kind I need to know." He asked me I was hurt that he thought I'd go with someone else so I turned off leaving the DNA test on the counter I knew everyone thought back in school that I was a whore but I was ever one. I went back to sleep but with Miracle she knew I was crying and hugged me we were always sleeping together either it was because she had a nightmare or that I was thinking of Dimitri I knew she was only three but I couldn't always handle things this is what had reminded me so much of Dimitri in her. I fell asleep thinking of how much life had screwed me over all my life because the others had read the books before we arrived they said they all felt sorry for me but I knew more secrets were coming out again.

The end


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaim: I do not own VA that is Richelle Mead who is brilliant so don't worry and I only own Miracle **

_Full summary: Yes another reading one of the books but this has a few big things in here after Last Sacrifice Rose had to leave both Lissa and Dimitri because someone wanted her gone but it wasn't an enemy anyone would of thought could come back what makes this all strange the enemy has ruined a miracle child's childhood yes another Rose is pregnant story but Tasha is involved but she and Dimitri aren't together it's only four years later that she will come back to the others this isn't good for her or the baby but what will happen when everyone sees her again along with finding the enemy among them. But what will the others also think when they hear about what happened to Rose in Last Sacrifice also will Rose make another Sacrifice by her love for Dimitri but she must defeat the enemy with some help from her friends also will Dimitri believe that the baby is even his?_

**Reading the end**

**Chapter two**

**Dimitri's pov: **

**(This is before Rose arrives with the Miracle and Belikov.) **

I was sitting in the room we'd been in for weeks we had been reading books about Roza she was gone it had been four years since I had seen her the same was for everyone else she just disappeared one night I had found a letter on the night stand in our apartment we'd been together for three months. I still kept it in my pocket reminding me of Roza we received a letter from the man who had brought us here. Queen Vasilisa took the letter reading it out loud for us all to hear.

_Dear guests _

_I am writing to you because you have one more book to read but I have a surprise in store for you this will be for you all but I hope you enjoy this little surprise and you may read the book tomorrow along with the surprise have fun. _

_From anonymous _

I couldn't have cared about the surprise they were talking about the others all seemed to be excited but I just took the letter out of my pocket reading the letter again.

_Dear Comrade _

_I'm sorry to do this to you but I have to I love you with all my heart you have no idea I know I fought for your love and I'm glad that I had it and I hope that I will always have it because no one will ever be like you were for me. so I've left because well to put it frankly I can't stay anymore for you and Lissa I have to leave I'll miss you both I'm going to miss you both but I'm sure we'll see each other one day when I fight what I have to. _

_Love always Roza xxxx_

I never understood what that meant but I always knew something wasn't right but I couldn't tell what it was. Minutes later I heard the door open I guess that was the surprise they were talking about I got up to have a look at what it was I saw her, my Roza banging on the door for them to open up like she was trapped but the door wasn't going to open, I then saw that all of my family were with her that meant that she had been there the whole time in Russia. My mom stopped Roza she turned around looking at me with sadness in her eyes but all I had was love, everyone got out of their seats along with me they all greeted them Vasilisa then ran at Roza hugging her she hugged her back like she had never left Vasilisa was crying into her shirt I could see I saw a little girl I didn't know she was clinging to Roza's leg seeming scared Vasilisa noticed her turning her attention to her. "Hello and what's your name?" she asked her looking at the little girl.

"She's Miracle Lissa Angel Hathaway," Roza answered I saw red I kept thinking she had moved on leaving me in the past without her it hurt me but I wasn't the only one who seemed so shocked her mother and Father came over to them she seemed to think they were angry with her but that was wrong they hadn't heard anything from her for four years like the rest of us. "Calm it old man I'm back then I'm leaving again I have to look after my daughter and it's too dangerous for me to be here anyway…" she was cut off as they both hugged her but what was the dangerous she was talking about?

She soon greeted everyone she walked over to Adrian who she hadn't talked to since he had caught me and her when she was in the hospital but he told her about him and Sydney meeting after the whole Tasha problem and getting along great they had been together for three years now. She was having a private talk with Lissa later after everything settled down I was with my family talking then Yeva talked to me. "Don't let her ruin everything again my boy," she said it really annoyed me about what she was saying because it made no sense what so ever but I just nodded my head like I agreed or understood.

We all went to bed ready for tomorrow but I couldn't sleep so I got up to get a drink I was getting that when heard someone clearing their throat I turned around to see Roza standing there in her pyjamas I jumped a little seeing her she giggled a little. "Hello Rose how are you it seemed as you haven't changed one bit always hungry." I said to her she seemed hurt by this.

"Actually Guardian Belikov I was looking around I didn't get a better look around earlier so I was having a look now sorry if I disturbed you." She said to me she was about to leave then I took her hand in my hand.

"Roza I need to know something was it something I did to make you leave and have another guy's kid I need to know." I asked her she seemed hurt by what I had asked but I needed to know this she kept going but leaving some paper on the counter then going off to her bed I guessed. I looked at the paper she had left it was a DNA test it said that the little girl Miracle was mine she must of done it for my family so they'd know I couldn't believe it that I had a child with the woman I loved. I went back to bed smiling to myself but what Yeva said still made me think about what had happened to Roza back then four years ago.

The next morning everyone was in the kitchen as Christian and my mom were cooking Roza hadn't changed she was eating along with Miracle they were both very much alike eating away like no tomorrow she saw me looking them she then got up walking over to me she took me into the empty room as everyone was eating now. "So you read it then." It wasn't I question I nodded she started crying and I knew that she was trying hard to pull herself together so I took her into my arms.

"I will always love you Roza I just wish you didn't leave me." I told her truthfully she looked up at me with tears down her cheeks I heard running it came from the little girl.

"Mummy why are you crying?" she asked shyly Roza looked at me passing her to me.

"Get to know your daughter she always asks about you don't you Miracle and she does have your last name it's just I didn't know how everyone would react to it." She said I could tell she was telling the truth I took her as the little girl in my arms wrapped her arms around my neck she was smiling.

"Hi daddy I missed you I always ask about you to mummy but she starts crying and blames this Tasha woman for making her leave." She said this made Rose tense on the spot I looked at her with concern on my face.

"Roza is this true but I thought she was executed?" I asked her she nodded her head.

"Dimitri I wanted to tell you but she said that if I did she'd kill you I couldn't have that I love you too much and Lissa was on the line as well I can't have that I love you all too much I would do anything and Miracle paid the price she lost her father for three years I love you Dimitri I can't lose you again I want you to know it was to protect you and Lissa." She explained then everything seemed to fit into place I put Miracle on the floor then put Roza into my arms.

"As long as I have both of you here in my life then I will do anything to stop Tasha she nearly had you killed before I'm not going to lose you every again. And I'm not going to lose Miracle I just got her and you back it's not going to happen Roza," I told them I had Miracle clinging to my leg and Rose in my arms I had everything I could ever want.

We stayed like this till my mom came into the room to tell us that they were starting to read the book she seemed happy that we had sorted everything out I was guessing she knew about the Tasha situation. We sat next to each other holding hands everyone was happy that we had sorted it all out Rose explained the situation to everyone including the part about Tasha they all took it okay but Rose didn't want to talk about it anymore so Abe took the book reading the back. "**Rose Hathaway has always played by her own rules." **

"Don't we all know it," Christian stated we all laughed as Rose threw a pillow at him hitting him in the face.

"Shut it Pyro." She replied after throwing the pillow at him after the laughter died down, "Go on old man keep going" she said.

"**She broke the law when she ran away from St. Vladimir's Academy with her best friend and last surviving Dragomir princess, Lissa. She broke the law when she fell in love with her gorgeous, off-limits instructor, Dimitri. And she dared to defy Queen Tatiana, leader of the Moroi world, risking her life and reputation to protect generations of dhampir guardians to come.**

**Now the law has finally caught up with Rose - for a crime she didn't even commit." **

"See Miracle I told you that I was innocent," she said.

"Well little dhampir did your own child not believe it?" Adrian asked.

"I did believe my mummy she never lies I just wanted to hear about it that was all it's a good bedtime story right mummy." She said to Rose smiling Adrian seemed held back by that as Rose laughed at Adrian's shocked face.

"**She's in prison for the highest offense imaginable: the assassination of a monarch. She'll need help from both Dimitri and Adrian to find the one living person who can stall her execution and force the Moroi elite to acknowledge a shocking new candidate for the royal throne: Vasilisa Dragomir." **

"Glad I'm mentioned wait does that mean that I'm in the books as well?" Vasilisa asked everyone looked at Rose she smiled nodding her head.

"I watched on you, what can I say you're my best friend I had to look out for you even if I was on the run and look what my brilliant plan worked you have a sister and your Queen not bad." Roza said she seemed pleased but still sad about leaving Vasilisa.

"**But the clock on Rose's life is running out. Rose knows in her heart the world of the dead wants her back...and this time she is truly out of second chances." **

"Glad I'm not dead then," Rose whispered I didn't think anyone else heard her but Miracle was looking at her.

"Mummy you never said that you died," Miracle said she looked at Rose but Rose didn't look at her back.

"Rose you have to tell her," Vasilisa said to her she looked down at Miracle.

"When I was younger me and aunty Lissa were in an accident that killed me and her family and well she brought me back to life now we have a bond where we can feel each other's feelings but I was shot by that Tasha person I told you about and well I died but Lissa didn't bring me back then." Rose explained to Miracle like she was an adult that surprised me but it seemed that Miracle understood all the same.

"**The big question is, when your whole life is about saving others, who will save you?" **Abe finished he looked around the room then pasted it to Guardian Hathaway Rose's mother.

"**I DON'T LIKE CAGES. I don't even like going to zoos. The first time I went to one, I almost had a claustrophobic attack looking at those poor animals." **

"You went to the zoo?" Janine asked her she looked at Rose she nodded along with Vasilisa.

"Mummy when can I go to the zoo?" Miracle asked her she looked at me then I took Miracle,

"Well seeing as your mummy doesn't like the zoo why don't I take you when it's my next time off yeah младенец." I told her she looked at me all happy nodding her head happily at me then Janine started reading again.

"**I couldn't imagine any creature living that way. Sometimes I even felt a little bad for criminals, condemned to life in a cell. I'd certainly never expected to spend my life in one.**

**But lately, life seemed to be throwing me a lot of things I'd never expected, because here I was, locked away.**

**"Hey!' I yelled, gripping the steel bars that isolated me from the world. "How long am I going to be here? When's my trial? You can't keep me in this dungeon forever!'" **

"Rosemarie it is not a dungeon stop being so over reacting about everything," her father Abe said but I still called him Zmey.

"I wasn't okay and keep reading mum you'll show the old man otherwise go ahead." Rose stated.

"**Okay, it wasn't exactly a dungeon, not in the dark, rusty-chain sense. I was inside a small cell with plain walls, a plain floor, and well ... plain everything. Spotless. Sterile. Cold. It was actually more depressing than any musty dungeon could have managed. The bars in the doorway felt cool against my skin, hard and unyielding. Fluorescent lighting made the metal gleam in a way that felt harsh and irritating to my eyes. I could see the shoulder of a man standing rigidly to the side of the cell's entrance and knew there were probably four more guardians in the hallway out of my sight. I also knew none of them were going to answer me back, but that hadn't stopped me from constantly demanding answers from them for the last two days." **

"So if I need answers they should have given them to me it's the rights I deserve after being looked up for something I didn't even do," Rose demanded I knew she was going to say something close to that she always felt hard done by after that.

"**When the usual silence came, I sighed and slumped back on the cot in the cell's corner. Like everything else in my new home, the cot was colourless and stark. Yeah. I really was starting to wish I had a real dungeon. Rats and cobwebs would have at least given me something to watch. I stared upward and immediately had the disorienting feeling I always did in here: that the ceiling and walls were closing in around me. Like I couldn't breathe. Like the sides of the cell would keep coming toward me until no space remained, pushing out all the air...**

**I sat up abruptly, gasping. Don't stare at the walls and ceiling, Rose, I chastised myself. Instead, I looked down at my clasped hands and tried to figure out how I'd gotten into this mess.**

**The initial answer was obvious: someone had framed me for a crime I didn't commit." **

"And I was right even though some people believed that I did it when I didn't," Rose commented she seemed calm but still okay.

"**And it wasn't petty crime either. It was murder. They'd had the audacity to accuse me of the highest crime a Moroi or dhampir could commit. Now, that isn't to say I haven't killed before. I have. I've also done my fair share of rule (and even law) breaking. Cold- blooded murder, however, was not in my repertoire. Especially not the murder of a queen.**

**It was true Queen Tatiana hadn't been a friend of mine. She'd been the coolly calculating ruler of the Moroi-a race of living, magic-using vampires who didn't kill their victims for blood." **

"Thanks little dhampir glad to know that's how you felt about my aunt," Adrian said with some joking in his tone of voice I knew Rose noticed it too.

"Sorry Adrian but she was always cold towards me but still doesn't mean I hated her," Rose said everyone seemed shocked but Guardian Hathaway started reading again to stop the silence that had followed Rose's comment.

"**Tatiana and I had had a rocky relationship for a number of reasons. One was me dating her great-nephew, Adrian. The other was my disapproval of her policies on how to fight off Strigoi-the evil, undead vampires who stalked us all. Tatiana had tricked me a number of times, but I'd never wanted her dead." **

"See I told you," Rose muttered to herself but no one heard but me and Miracle.

"**Someone apparently had, however, and they'd left a trail of evidence leading right to me, the worst of which were my fingerprints all over the silver stake that had killed Tatiana. Of course, it was my stake, so naturally it'd have my fingerprints. No one seemed to think that was relevant." **

"That still doesn't matter Rose your evidence was binding but Tasha's wasn't," both Christian and Rose cringed at the mention of Tasha the reason Christian cringed because she was his aunt she had raised him after his parents had died and Rose had because she had framed, shot and tortured her which left her with some mental scarring but she was okay now.

"**I sighed again and pulled out a tiny crumpled piece of paper from my pocket. My only reading material. I squeezed it in my hand, having no need to look at the words. I'd long since memorized them. The note's contents made me question what I'd known about Tatiana. It had made me question a lot of things." **

"My own sanity too," Rose muttered again she seemed annoyed by this the reliving of all of this but that had brought both me and Rose together I knew she was happy about that but it was the thing with Tasha how she had trusted her I had also trusted her. I had gotten yelled and shouted at a lot by people as we read these books but now we were going to finish with this last book.

"**Frustrated with my own surroundings, I slipped out of them and into someone else's: my best friend Lissa's. Lissa was a Moroi, and we shared a psychic link, one that let me go to her mind and see the world through her eyes. All Moroi wielded some type of elemental magic. Lissa's was spirit, an element tied to psychic and healing powers. It was rare among Moroi, who usually used more physical elements, and we barely understood its abilities-which were incredible. She'd used spirit to bring me back from the dead a few years ago, and that's what had forged our bond.**

**Being in her mind freed me from my cage but offered little help for my problem. Lissa had been working hard to prove my innocence, ever since the hearing that had laid out all the evidence against me. My stake being used in the murder had only been the beginning. My opponents had been quick to remind everyone about my antagonism toward the queen and had also found a witness to testify about my whereabouts during the murder. That testimony had left me without an alibi. The Council had decided there was enough evidence to send me to a full-fledged trial-where I would receive my verdict.**

**Lissa had been trying desperately to get people's attention and convince them I'd been framed. She was having trouble finding anyone who would listen, however, because the entire Moroi Royal Court was consumed with preparations for Tatiana's elaborate funeral. A monarch's death was a big deal. Moroi and dhampirs-half- vampires like me-were coming from all over the world to see the spectacle. Food, flowers, decorations, even musicians ... The full deal. If Tatiana had gotten married, I doubted the event would have been this elaborate. With so much activity and buzz, no one cared about me now. As far as most people were concerned, I was safely stashed away and unable to kill again. Tatiana's murderer had been found. Justice was served. Case closed.**

**Before I could get a clear picture of Lissa's surroundings, a commotion at the jail jerked me back into my own head. Someone had entered the area and was speaking to the guards, asking to see me. It was my first visitor in days. My heart pounded, and I leapt up to the bars, hoping it was someone who would tell me this had all been a horrible mistake.**

**My visitor wasn't quite who I'd expected." **

"Wait who was it?" That was Vasilisa she seemed surprised by this but again I didn't know either but Zmey seemed smug by this.

**"Old man,' I said wearily. "What are you doing here?'**

**Abe Mazur stood before me. As always, he was a sight to behold. It was the middle of summer-hot and humid, seeing as we were right in the middle of rural Pennsylvania- but that didn't stop him from wearing a full suit. It was a flashy one, perfectly tailored and adorned with a brilliant purple silk tie and matching scarf that just seemed like overkill. Gold jewellery flashed against the dusky hue of his skin, and he looked like he'd recently trimmed his short black beard. Abe was a Moroi, and although he wasn't royal, he wielded enough influence to be.**

**He also happened to be my father." **

"You make it sound like you disagree with that, what's wrong with me?" he asked I could have come up with a lot of reasons but I wasn't going to get into another fight with him.

"What can I say your just not the type to have a daughter at all sorry old man," she said kindly the others laughed at this.

**"I'm your lawyer,' he said cheerfully. "Here to give you legal counsel, of course.'**

**"You aren't a lawyer,' I reminded him. "And your last bit of advice didn't work out so well.' That was mean of me." **

"Least you realised that you were being mean," my mom said she seemed proud of Rose like another daughter as if she didn't have enough already.

"**Abe-despite having no legal training whatsoever-had defended me at my hearing. Obviously, since I was locked up and headed for trial, the outcome of that hadn't been so great. But, in all my solitude, I'd come to realize that he'd been right about something. No lawyer, no matter how good, could have saved me at the hearing. I had to give him credit for stepping up to a lost cause, though considering our sketchy relationship; I still wasn't sure why he had. My biggest theories were that he didn't trust royals and that he felt paternal obligation. In that order.**

"**My performance was perfect,' he argued. "Whereas you're compelling speech in which you said 'if I was the murderer' didn't do us any favours. Putting that image in the judge's head wasn't the smartest thing you could have done."**

**I ignored the barb and crossed my arms. "So what are you doing here? I know it's not just a fatherly visit. You never do anything without a reason.''**

**"Of course not. Why do anything without a reason?'**

**"Don't start up with your circular logic.'**

**He winked. "No need to be jealous. If you work hard and put your mind to it, you might just inherit my brilliant logic skills someday." **

"True but some of her logic is her own," Karolina said she looked at Rose warmly but it was likely her that asked for the DNA test to prove her wrong. I didn't understand that at first but then I realised there were a lot of moments in those books where her logic as crazy as it was had shown even been told.

**"Abe,' I warned. "Get on with it.'**

**"Fine, fine,' he said. "I've come to tell you that your trial might be moved up.'**

**"W-what? That's great news!' At least, I thought it was. His expression said otherwise. Last I'd heard, my trial might be months away. The mere thought of that-of being in this cell so long-made me feel claustrophobic again.**

**"Rose, you do realize that your trial will be nearly identical to your hearing. Same evidence and a guilty verdict.'**

**"Yeah, but there must be something we can do before that, right? Find proof to clear me?' Suddenly, I had a good idea of what the problem was. "When you say "moved up,' how soon are we talking?'**

**"Ideally, they'd like to do it after a new king or queen is crowned. You know, part of the post-coronation festivities.'**

**His tone was flippant, but as I held his dark gaze, I caught the full meaning. Numbers rattled in my head. "The funeral's this week, and the elections are right after ... You're saying I could go to trial and be convicted in, what, practically two weeks?'**

**Abe nodded.**

**I flew toward the bars again, my heart pounding in my chest. "Two weeks? Are you serious?'**

**When he'd said the trial had been moved up, I'd figured maybe it was a month away. Enough time to find new evidence. How would I have pulled that off? Unclear. Now, time was rushing away from me. Two weeks wasn't enough, especially with so much activity at Court. Moments ago, I'd resented the long stretch of time I might face. Now, I had too little of it, and the answer to my next question could make things worse.**

**"How long?' I asked, trying to control the trembling in my voice. "How long after the verdict until they ... carry out the sentence?'**

**I still didn't entirely know what all I'd inherited from Abe, but we seemed to clearly share one trait: an unflinching ability to deliver bad news.**

**"Probably immediately.'**

**"Immediately.' I backed up, nearly sat on the bed, and then felt a new surge of adrenaline. "Immediately? So Two weeks. In two weeks, I could be ... dead.'" **

"Oh, wait no still her," Rose said jokily trying to lighten the mood but everyone thought that Tasha had been killed instead of Rose but somehow she had cheated death some way but that was what I was going to find out after this book to keep Rose here where she belonged because she didn't belong in Russia with Miracle they belonged here with friends and Family.

"**Because that was the thing-the thing that had been hanging over my head the moment it became clear someone had planted enough evidence to frame me. People who killed queens didn't get sent to prison. They were executed. Few crimes among Moroi and dhampirs got that kind of punishment. We tried to be civilized in our justice, showing we were better than the bloodthirsty Strigoi. But certain crimes, in the eyes of the law, deserved death. Certain people deserved it, too-say, like, treasonous murderers. As the full impact of the future fell upon me, I felt myself shake and tears come dangerously close to spilling out of my eyes.**

**"That's not right!' I told Abe. "That's not right, and you know it!'**

**"Doesn't matter what I think,' he said calmly. "I'm simply delivering the facts.'**

**"Two weeks,' I repeated. "What can we do in two weeks? I mean ... you've got some lead, right? Or ... or ... you can find something by then? That's your specialty.' I was rambling and knew I sounded hysterical and desperate. Of course, that was because I felt hysterical and desperate." **

"Great now I'm getting embarrassed by a book," Rose said Vasilisa looked at her then Rose must have realised that we had read the other books too. "Of crap they heard about every moment we spent together oh crap that is not good." She said Vasilisa took her hand then hugged her Rose started laughing when she looked at Miracle's face who looked confused. "Remember I said that your daddy and I couldn't be together because it was sort of wrong me being his student we had to keep it a secret from everyone so we wouldn't get in trouble." Rose explained to Miracle she seemed to understand nodding her head then cuddled up to her.

**"It's going to be difficult to accomplish much,' he explained. "The Court's preoccupied with the funeral and elections. Things are disorderly-which is both good and bad.'**

**I knew about all the preparations from watching Lissa. I'd seen the chaos already brewing. Finding any sort of evidence in this mess wouldn't just be difficult. It could very well be impossible.**

**Two weeks. Two weeks, and I could be dead.**

**"I can't,' I told Abe, my voice breaking. "I'm not ... meant to die that way.'**

**"Oh?' He arched an eyebrow. "You know how you're supposed to die?'**

**"In battle.' One tear managed to escape, and I hastily wiped it away. I'd always lived my life with a tough image." **

"I'd really like to think I still do after the funeral," She whispered but I hadn't thought of that but she made it sound closer to then when I had been a strigoi.

"**I didn't want that shattering, not now when it mattered most of all. "In fighting. Defending those I love. Not ... not through some planned execution.'**

**"This is a fight of sorts,' he mused. "Just not a physical one. Two weeks is still two weeks. Is it bad? Yes. But it's better than one week. And nothing's impossible. Maybe new evidence will turn up. You simply have to wait and see.'**

**"I hate waiting. This room ... it's so small. I can't breathe. It'll kill me before any executioner does.'**

**"I highly doubt it.' Abe's expression was still cool, with no sign of sympathy. Tough love." **

"Of course I love you Rosemarie you're my daughter but let's face it the plan after was very good." He said smiling,

"So you say least I didn't die that's the only upside and Lissa becoming queen." Rose said looking at Vasilisa.

**"You've fearlessly fought groups of Strigoi, yet you can't handle a small room?'**

**"It's more than that! Now I have to wait each day in this hole, knowing there's a clock ticking down to my death and almost no way to stop it.'**

**"Sometimes the greatest tests of our strength are situations that don't seem so obviously dangerous. Sometimes surviving is the hardest thing of all.' "Oh. No. No.' I stalked away, pacing in small circles. "Do not start with all that noble crap. You sound like Dimitri when he used to give me his deep life lessons.'**

**"He survived this very situation. He's surviving other things too.'**

**Dimitri.**

**I took a deep breath, calming myself before I answered. Until this murder mess, Dimitri had been the biggest complication in my life."**

"I was a complication?" I asked she looked at me she didn't answer she just hugged me smiling.

"**A year ago-though it seemed like eternity-he'd been my instructor in high school, training me to be one of the dhampir guardians who protect Moroi. He'd accomplished that-and a lot more. We'd fallen in love, something that wasn't allowed. We'd managed it as best we could, even finally coming up with a way for us to be together. That hope had disappeared when he'd been bitten and turned Strigoi. It had been a living nightmare for me. Then, through a miracle no one had believed possible, Lissa had used spirit to transform him back to a dhampir. But things unfortunately hadn't quite returned to how they'd been before the Strigoi attack.**

**I glared at Abe. "Dimitri survived this, but he was horribly depressed about it! He still is. About everything.'**

**The full weight of the atrocities he'd committed as a Strigoi haunted Dimitri. He couldn't forgive himself and swore he could never love anyone now. The fact that I had begun dating Adrian didn't help matters. After a number of futile efforts, I'd accepted that Dimitri and I were through. I'd moved on, hoping I could have something real with Adrian now.**

**"Right,' Abe said dryly. "He's depressed, but you're the picture of happiness and joy.'**

**I sighed. "Sometimes talking to you is like talking to myself: pretty damned annoying. Is there any other reason you're here? Other than to deliver the terrible news? I would have been happier living in ignorance.'" **

"And that is still true," Rose muttered annoyed at the fact that he was always looking on the bright side like her.

"**I'm not supposed to die this way. I'm not supposed to see it coming. My death is not some appointment pencilled in on a calendar.**

**He shrugged. "I just wanted to see you. And your arrangements.'**

**Yes, he had indeed, I realized. Abe's eyes had always come back to me as we spoke; there'd been no question I held his attention. There was nothing in our banter to concern my guards. But every so often, I'd see Abe's gaze flick around, taking in the hall, my cell, and whatever other details he found interesting. Abe had not earned his reputation as zmey-the serpent-for nothing. He was always calculating, always looking for an advantage. It seemed my tendency toward crazy plots ran in the family.**

**"I also wanted to help you pass the time.' He smiled and from under his arm, he handed me a couple of magazines and a book through the bars. "Maybe this will improve things.'**

**I doubted any entertainment was going to make my two-week death countdown more manageable. The magazines were fashion and hair oriented. The book was The Count of Monte Cristo. I held it up, needing to make a joke, needing to do anything to make this less real." **

"Really Rose you had to stop facing the facts you did after the funeral but then what changed?" asked my youngest sister Viktoria she seemed to consider that everyone was then looking at her with a confused look on their faces along with me.

"Thanks Viki but I wasn't going to tell them about Abby she was meant to be a little secret between us," Rose sneered she seemed upset by this but what was wrong and who was this Abby?

"Rose who is this Abby?" Vasilisa asked her she looked at Rose with concern on her face.

"Don't worry Lissa no one can replace you but I had to still work I took a Moroi that was a royal from the Zeklos I was her guardian for two years she was killed by a strigoi attack I was picking Miracle up from Olena's and they attacked her other guardian and then killed her I blamed myself." Rose said she had a tear down her cheek I wiped it away because I knew how it felt I had lost Ivan the same way. She hugged me she knew how I had felt after he had died I knew Abby she was his younger cousin I had met her once she seemed nice.

**"I saw the movie. Your subtle symbolism isn't really all that subtle. Unless you've hidden a file inside it.'**

**"The book's always better than the movie.' He started to turn away. "Maybe we'll have a literary discussion next time.' "Wait.' I tossed the reading material onto the bed. "Before you go ... in this whole mess, no one's ever brought up who actually did kill her.' When Abe didn't answer right away, I gave him a sharp look. "You do believe I didn't do it, right?' For all I knew, he did think I was guilty and was just trying to help anyway. It wouldn't have been out of character.**

**"I believe my sweet daughter is capable of murder,' he said at last. "But not this one.'**

**"Then who did it?'**

**"That,' he said before walking away, "is something I'm working on.'**

**"But you just said we're running out of time! Abe!' I didn't want him to leave. I didn't want to be alone with my fear. "There's no way to fix this!'**

**"Just remember what I said in the courtroom,' he called back.**

**He left my sight, and I sat back on the bed, thinking back to that day in court. At the end of the hearing, he'd told me-quite adamantly-that I wouldn't be executed. Or even go to trial. Abe Mazur wasn't one to make idle promises, but I was starting to think that even he had limits, especially since our timetable had just been adjusted.**

**I again took out the crumpled piece of paper and opened it. It too had come from the courtroom, covertly handed to me by Ambrose-Tatiana's servant and boy-toy." **

"So that's what he gave you?" Vasilisa exclaimed.

"Sorry but it was a secret I had to sort that out but then the plan did change sorry old man." Rose apologised to them both they nodded their heads to her then Guardian Hathaway started reading again.

"_**Rose,**_

_**If you're reading this, then something terrible has happened. You probably hate me, and I don't blame you. I can only ask that you trust that what I did with the age decree was better for your people than what others had planned. There are some Moroi who want to force all dhampirs into service, whether they want it or not, by using compulsion. The age decree has slowed that faction down.**_

_**However, I write to you with a secret you must put right, and it is a secret you must share with as few as possible. Vasilisa needs her spot on the Council, and it can be done. She is not the last Dragomir. Another lives, the illegitimate child of Eric Dragomir. I know nothing else, but if you can find this son or daughter, you will give Vasilisa the power she deserves. No matter your faults and dangerous temperament, you are the only one I feel can take on this task. Waste no time in fulfilling it.**_

_**-Tatiana Ivashkov**_

**The words hadn't changed since the other hundred times I'd read them," **

"What did you think way going to happen Rose?" the young alchemist stated her name was Sydney she seemed okay I had talked to her when we were on the run but never afterwards till we started reading more.

"What can I say I was hopeful," Rose joked everyone laughed at this so did I it had been some time since I had laughed like this it was always Rose that made me feel this way.

"**Nor had the questions they always triggered. Was the note true? Had Tatiana really written it? Had she-in spite of her outwardly hostile attitude-trusted me with this dangerous knowledge? There were twelve royal families who made decisions for the Moroi, but for all intents and purposes, there might as well have only been eleven. Lissa was the last of her line, and without another member of the Dragomir family, Moroi law said she had no power to sit on and vote with the Council that made our decisions. Some pretty bad laws had already been made, and if the note was true, more would come. Lissa could fight those laws-and some people wouldn't like that, people who had already demonstrated their willingness to kill.**

**Another Dragomir. Another Dragomir meant Lissa could vote. One more Council vote could change so much. It could change the Moroi world. It could change my world-say, like, whether I was found guilty or not. And certainly, it could change Lissa's world. All this time she'd believed she was alone."**

"I wasn't alone Rose I had all of you guys here with me but I understand what you mean," Vasilisa explained Rose hugged her tight laughing.

"I know Lissa your like my sister so don't worry," Rose replied.

"May we now finish please then we can eat," that came from Mia I saw Rose look at her funny then so did Adrian and Lissa what was that all about.

"Mia is there something that you're not telling us?" Rose asked her she looked to Eddie they had finally admitted their feelings a year ago after Eddie came back from trying to find Rose.

"Well Eddie and I were having a baby," Mia said Rose ran over to her hugging her so did Lissa they hugged again then Guardian Hathaway started reading.

"**Yet ... I uneasily wondered if she'd welcome a half-sibling. I accepted that my father was a scoundrel, but Lissa had always held hers up on a pedestal, believing the best of him. This news would come as a shock, and although I'd trained my entire life to keep her safe from physical threats, I was starting to think there were other things she needed to be protected from as well.**

**But first, I needed the truth. I had to know if this note had really come from Tatiana. I was pretty sure I could find out, but it involved something I hated doing.**

**Well, why not? It wasn't like I had anything else to do right now.**

**Rising from the bed, I turned my back to the bars and stared at the blank wall, using it as a focus point. Bracing myself, remembering that I was strong enough to keep control, I released the mental barriers I always subconsciously kept around my mind. A great pressure lifted from me, like air escaping a balloon.**

**And suddenly, I was surrounded by ghosts. End of chapter one" **Guardian Hathaway finished we all looked around the room at each other then Rose and my mom got up from their spaces then went into the kitchen.

"Can Rose even cook?" that was Christian I saw Miracle nodding her small head.

"Yeah we have our own house mummy cooks really well grandma taught her how to before I was born she's really good she made black bread last week it was amazing." Miracle rushed out she was full of energy like Rose it made me smile I picked her up taking her to the kitchen to see both my mom and Rose making sandwich's and pasta and some other food for everyone else.

"That's looking good you too I heard you can cook Rose," I said smiling at her she looked up smiling.

"Yeah I thought it'd be best to stop hindering your mother and sisters so I bought a house didn't really stop me from coming over for food so I asked Olena to teach me to cook before Miracle was born." Rose explained but my mom just playfully pushed her.

"Roza you were never a hindrance once Viki said that she did apologies and you were only trying to be like a big sister to her after what that boy nearly did to her," she explained.

"Wait what happened to Viki?" I asked they both looked at each other then at me.

"Well Viki was going out with this guy he wasn't nice from what I got he tried to force some girl into some stuff and I punched him but Viki realised that I was right after she talked to the other girl." Rose explained I didn't think that Rose being pregnant would still punch someone but then I knew she was likely to do so but I smiled knowing Rose looked after my little sister.

The end

**Translation: **

**Младенец = baby **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaim: I don't own VA sorry it's Richelle but don't worry I own Miracle the little baby. **

_Full summary: Yes another reading one of the books but this has a few big things in here after Last Sacrifice Rose had to leave both Lissa and Dimitri because someone wanted her gone but it wasn't an enemy anyone would of thought could come back what makes this all strange the enemy has ruined a miracle child's childhood yes another Rose is pregnant story but Tasha is involved but she and Dimitri aren't together it's only four years later that she will come back to the others this isn't good for her or the baby but what will happen when everyone sees her again along with finding the enemy among them. But what will the others also think when they hear about what happened to Rose in Last Sacrifice also will Rose make another Sacrifice by her love for Dimitri but she must defeat the enemy with some help from her friends also will Dimitri believe that the baby is even his?_

**Reading the end**

**Chapter three**

_**Rose's pov: **_

After my talk with Dimitri about his sister he seemed shocked but okay we finished eating the lunch everyone was shocked at I could cook it was kind of funny as everyone though the food wouldn't be edible but they all enjoyed the food as much as I did.

After finishing the food we had started reading Christian was picked to read the next chapter of this story.

"**AS ALWAYS, IT WAS DISORIENTING. Faces and skulls, translucent and luminescent, all hovered around me. They were drawn to me, swarming in a cloud as though they all desperately needed to say something. And really, they probably did. The ghosts that lingered in this world were restless, souls who had reasons that kept them from moving on. When Lissa had brought me back from the dead, I'd kept a connection to their world. It had taken a lot of work and self-control to learn to block out the phantoms that followed me. The magical wards that protected the Moroi Court actually kept most ghosts away from me, but this time, I wanted them here. Giving them that access, drawing them in ... well, it was a dangerous thing." **

"Then why did you do it?" Christian asked me, I gave him I look to tell him to keep reading the book he complied well with a scared look I was glad after four years of being away I could still do that.

"**Something told me that if ever there was a restless spirit, it would be a queen who had been murdered in her own bed. I saw no familiar faces among this group but didn't give up hope.**

**"Tatiana,' I murmured, focusing my thoughts on the dead queen's face. "Tatiana, come to me." **

"That sounds so wrong what were you thinking little dhampir." Adrian said, I smiled at him then set my trap.

"Well don't forget that was your great aunt that you just said that about right," I said still smiling but the smile on Adrian's face plummeted which was brilliant.

"**I had once been able to summon one ghost easily: my friend Mason, who'd been killed by Strigoi. While Tatiana and I weren't as close as Mason and I had been, we certainly had a connection. For a while, nothing happened. The same blur of faces swirled before me in the cell, and I began to despair. Then, all of a sudden, she was there." **

"Again you and my aunt really little Dhampir," Adrian said I just smiled at him he seemed scared to say anything else.

"**She stood in the clothes she'd been murdered in, a long nightgown and robe covered in blood. Her colours were muted, flickering like a malfunctioning TV screen. Nonetheless, the crown on her head and regal stance gave her the same queenly air I remembered. Once she materialized, she said and did nothing. She simply stared at me, her dark gaze practically piercing my soul. A tangle of emotions tightened in my chest. That gut reaction I always got around Tatiana-anger and resentment-flared up. Then, it was muddled by a surprising wave of sympathy. No one's life should end the way hers had.**

**I hesitated, afraid the guards would hear me. Somehow, I had a feeling the volume of my voice didn't matter, and none of them could see what I saw. I held up the note.**

**"Did you write this?' I breathed. "Is it true?'**

**She continued to stare. Mason's ghost had behaved similarly. Summoning the dead was one thing; communicating with them was a whole other matter.**

**"I have to know. If there is another Dragomir, I'll find them.' No point in drawing attention to the fact that I was in no position to find anything or anyone. "But you have to tell me. Did you write this letter? Is it true?"**

**Only that maddening gaze answered me. My frustration grew, and the pressure of all those spirits began to give me a headache. Apparently, Tatiana was as annoying in death as she had been in life." **

I got a few looks from what I had said about the former ruler of our world but we had never really gotten along before anyway.

"**I was about to bring my walls back and push the ghosts away when Tatiana made the smallest of movements. It was a tiny nod, barely noticeable. Her hard eyes then shifted down to the note in my hand, and just like that-she was gone.**

**I slammed my barriers back up, using all my will to close myself off from the dead. The headache didn't disappear, but those faces did. I sank back on the bed and stared at the note without seeing it. There was my answer. The note was real. Tatiana had written it. Somehow, I doubted her ghost had any reason to lie.**

**Stretching out, I rested my head on the pillow and waited for that terrible throbbing to go away. I closed my eyes and used the spirit bond to return and see what Lissa had been doing. Since my arrest, she'd been busy pleading and arguing on my behalf, so I expected to find more of the same. Instead she was ... dress shopping." **

"I can't believe my best friend was dress shopping while I was in prison only a short time away from getting executed the hard ship." I said sarcastically I saw Lissa notice I was joking by my smile she laughed softly then it became contagious with everyone else.

"Sorry Rose but I had to do that it was for the Tatiana's funeral." She explained but she already guessed that I knew with me knowing about the shopping she had done.

"Its fine I knew all that it was a joke," I said smiling.

"**I was almost offended at my best friend's frivolity until I realized she was looking for a funeral dress. She was in one of the Court's tucked away stores, one that catered to royal families. To my surprise, Adrian was with her. Seeing his familiar, handsome face eased some of the fear in me."**

"well I'm glad I could help," Adrian said smugly he got a few glares from that but I wasn't going to tell him that also seeing Dimitri did that too.

"**A quick probe of her mind told me why he was here: she'd talked him into coming because she didn't want him left alone.**

**I could understand why. He was completely drunk. It was a wonder he could stand, and in fact, I strongly suspected the wall he leaned against was all that held him up. His brown hair was a mess-and not in the purposeful way he usually styled it. His deep green eyes were bloodshot. Like Lissa, Adrian was a spirit user. He had an ability she didn't yet: he could visit people's dreams. I'd expected him to come to me since my imprisonment, and now it made sense why he hadn't. Alcohol stunted spirit. In some ways, that was a good thing. Excessive spirit created a darkness that drove its users insane. But spending life perpetually drunk wasn't all that healthy either.**

**Seeing him through Lissa's eyes triggered emotional confusion nearly as intense as what I'd experienced with Tatiana. I felt bad for him. He was obviously worried and upset about me, and the startling events this last week had blindsided him as much as the rest of us. He'd also lost his aunt whom, despite her brusque attitude, he'd cared for.**

**Yet, in spite of all this, I felt ... scorn. That was unfair, perhaps, but I couldn't help it. I cared about him so much and understood him being upset, but there were better ways of dealing with his loss. His behaviour was almost cowardly. He was hiding from his problems in a bottle, something that went against every piece of my nature. Me? I couldn't let my problems win without a fight.**

**"Velvet,' the shopkeeper told Lissa with certainty. The wizened Moroi woman held up a voluminous, long-sleeved gown. "Velvet is traditional in the royal escort.'**

**Along with the rest of the fanfare, Tatiana's funeral would have a ceremonial escort walking alongside the coffin, with a representative from each family there. Apparently, no one minded that Lissa fill that role for her family. But voting? That was another matter.**

**Lissa eyed the dress. It looked more like a Halloween costume than a funeral gown. "It's ninety degrees out,' said Lissa. "And humid." **

"I couldn't stand being like that I was so warm in my cell but really velvet I would burn up, how could you stand that?" I asked her she looked at the book.

"It must be in the book." Lissa said to me pointing to the book.

**"Tradition demands sacrifice,' the woman said melodramatically. "As does tragedy.'**

**Adrian opened his mouth, undoubtedly ready with some inappropriate and mocking comment. Lissa gave him a sharp headshake that kept him quiet. "Aren't there any, I don't know, sleeveless options?'**

**The saleswoman's eyes widened. "No one has ever worn straps to a royal funeral. It wouldn't be right.'**

**"What about shorts?' asked Adrian? "Are they okay if they're with a tie? Because that's what I was gonna go with.'**

**The woman looked horrified. Lissa shot Adrian a look of disdain, not so much because of the remark-which she found mildly amusing-but because she too was disgusted by his constant state of intoxication.**

**"Well, no one treats me like a full-fledged royal,' said Lissa, turning back to the dresses. "No reason to act like one now. Show me your straps and short-sleeves.'**

**The saleswoman grimaced but complied. She had no problem advising royals on fashion but wouldn't dare order them to do or wear anything. It was part of the class stratification of our world. The woman walked across the store to find the requested dresses, just as Lissa's boyfriend and his aunt entered the shop.**

**Christian Ozera, I thought, was who Adrian should have been acting like. The fact that I could even think like that was startling. Times had certainly changed from when I held Christian up as a role model. But it was true. I'd watched him with Lissa this last week, and Christian had been determined and steadfast, doing whatever he could to help her in the wake of Tatiana's death and my arrest. From the look on his face now, it was obvious he had something important to relay.**

**His outspoken aunt,"**

"What she is and I wish she was dead," I said rudely I knew everyone now felt the same with me.

"**Tasha Ozera, was another study in strength and grace under pressure. She'd raised him after his parents had turned Strigoi-and had attacked her, leaving Tasha with scarring on one side of her face. Moroi had always relied on guardians for defence, but after that attack, Tasha had decided to take matters into her own hands. She'd learned to fight, training with all sorts of hand-to-hand methods and weapons. She was really quite a badass and constantly pushed for other Moroi to learn combat too.**

**Lissa let go of a dress she'd been examining and turned to Christian eagerly. After me, there was no one else she trusted more in the world. He'd been her rock throughout all of this. He looked around the store, not appearing overly thrilled to be surrounded by dresses. "You guys are shopping?' he asked, glancing from Lissa to Adrian. "Getting in a little girl time?'**

**"Hey, you'd benefit from a wardrobe change,' said Adrian. "Besides, I bet you'd look great in a halter top." **

"Well it's still true he does need to change his look always wearing black like he's life is a funeral," Adrian muttered he got a glare from Christian but he didn't seem to be too afraid as of one of mine.

"**Lissa ignored the guys' banter and focused on the Ozera's. "What did you find out?'**

**"They've decided not to take action,' said Christian. His lips curled in disdain. "Well, not any punishment kind of action.'**

**Tasha nodded. "We're trying to push the idea that he just thought Rose was in danger and jumped in before he realized what was actually happening.'**

**My heart stopped. Dimitri. They were talking about Dimitri." **

Everyone looked at me like I was an alien, "Rose you have a girl side I know you can have your moments but wow," Christian commented I remembered that the others had read all the other books but really all of my private thoughts this wasn't fair.

"So what I am again you do it it's disturbing," I said back I heard Miracle giggle to that. He didn't seem to have a comeback for that so he kept reading.

"**For a moment, I was no longer with Lissa. I was no longer in my cell. Instead, I was back to the day of my arrest. I'd been arguing with Dimitri in a cafe, scolding him for his continued refusal to talk to me, let alone continue our former relationship. I'd decided then that I was done with him," **

"Thank you Roza glad you felt that way," Dimitri said into my ear.

"What it wasn't my fault you wouldn't talk to me and after all I did to get you back like we promised each other." I replied he knew I had a point but at the time he had nightmares and other problems involving his time as a strigoi it hurt him and he didn't like it and I had been a constant reminder of that time when I had been his blood whore.

"**That things were truly over and that I wouldn't let him keep tearing my heart apart. That was when the guardians had come for me, and no matter what Dimitri claimed about his Strigoi-time making him unable to love, he had reacted with lightning speed in my defence. We'd been hopelessly outnumbered, but he hadn't cared. The look on his face-and my own uncanny understanding of him-had told me all I needed to know. I was facing a threat. He had to defend me.**

**And defend me he had. He'd fought like the god he'd been back at St. Vladimir's Academy, when he'd taught me how to battle Strigoi. He incapacitated more guardians in that cafe than one man should have been able to. The only thing that had ended it- and I truly believe he would have fought until his last breath-had been my intervention. I hadn't known at the time what was going on or why a legion of guardians would want to arrest me. But I had realized that Dimitri was in serious danger of harming his already fragile status around Court. A Strigoi being restored was unheard of, and many still didn't trust him. I'd begged Dimitri to stop, more afraid of what would happen to him than me. Little had I known what was in store for me?" **

"See I can be nice," I said mostly to Christian I saw Miracle falling to sleep in mine and Dimitri's arms. "I think we should hurry and finished this chapter looks like little one here is falling asleep." I pointed to Miracle she looked really sleepy so Christian continued reading.

"**He'd come to my hearing-under guard-but neither Lissa nor I had seen him since. Lissa had been working hard to clear him of any wrongdoing, fearing they'd lock him up again. And me? I'd been trying to tell myself not to over-think what he had done. My arrest and potential execution took precedence. Yet ... I still wondered. Why had he done it? Why had he risked his life for mine? Was it an instinctive reaction to a threat? Had he done it as a favour to Lissa, whom he'd sworn to help in return for freeing him? Or had he truly done it because he still had feelings for me?"**

"It's because I love you Rose," he whispered into my ear.

"**I still didn't know the answer, but seeing him like that, like the fierce Dimitri from my past, had stirred up the feelings I was so desperately trying to get over. I kept trying to assure myself that recovering from a relationship took time. Lingering feelings were natural. Unfortunately, it took longer to get over a guy when he threw himself into danger for you.**

**Regardless, Christian and Tasha's words gave me hope about Dimitri's fate. After all, I wasn't the only one walking a tenuous line between life and death. Those convinced Dimitri was still Strigoi wanted to see a stake through his heart. "They're keeping him confined again,' said Christian. "But not in a cell. Just in his room, with a couple of guards. They don't want him out around Court until things settle down.'**

**"That's better than jail,' admitted Lissa.**

**"It's still absurd,' snapped Tasha, more to herself than the others." **

I cared that she wanted Dimitri free but to have me killed so she could have her hands on his is just pathetic and now having me runaway again pathetic but it did show how much I loved Dimitri I would do anything and for Lissa they all knew that.

"**She and Dimitri had been close over the years, and she'd once wanted to take that relationship to another level. She'd settled for friendship," **

"Yeah right!" I shouted the others all looked at me but Christian kept on reading.

"**And her outrage over the injustice done to him was as strong as ours. "They should have let him go as soon as he became a dhampir again. Once the elections are settled, I'm going to make sure he's free.'**

**"And that's what's weird ...' Christian's pale blue eyes narrowed thoughtfully. "We heard that Tatiana had told others before she-before she-' Christian hesitated and glanced uneasily at Adrian. The pause was uncharacteristic for Christian, who usually spoke his mind abruptly.**

**"Before she was murdered,' said Adrian flatly, not looking at any of them. "Go on.'**

**Christian swallowed. "Um, yeah. I guess-not in public-she'd announced that she believed Dimitri really was a dhampir again. Her plan was to help him get more acceptance once the other stuff settled down.' The "other stuff' was the age law mentioned in Tatiana's note, the one saying dhampirs turning sixteen would be forced to graduate and start defending Moroi. It had infuriated me, but like so many other things now ... well, it was kind of on hold.**

**Adrian made a strange sound, like he was clearing his throat. "She did not.'**

**Christian shrugged. "Lots of her advisors said she did. That's the rumour.'**

**"I have a hard time believing it too,' Tasha told Adrian. She'd never approved of Tatiana's policies and had vehemently spoken out against them on more than one occasion. Adrian's disbelief wasn't political, though. His was simply coming from ideas he'd always had about his aunt. She'd never given any indication that she wanted to help Dimitri regain his old status.**

**Adrian made no further comment, but I knew this topic was kindling sparks of jealousy within him. I'd told him Dimitri was in the past and that I was ready to move on, but Adrian-like me-must have undoubtedly wondered about the motivations behind Dimitri's gallant defence.**

**Lissa began to speculate on how they might get Dimitri out of house arrest when the saleswoman returned with an armful of dresses she clearly disapproved of. Biting her lip, Lissa fell silent. She filed away Dimitri's situation as something to deal with later. Instead, she wearily prepared to try on clothes and play the part of a good little royal girl.**

**Adrian perked up at the sight of the dresses. "Any halters in there?'**

**I returned to my cell, mulling over the problems that just seemed to keep piling up. I was worried about both Adrian and Dimitri. I was worried about myself." **

"So Rose always thinking about others or yourself?" Adrian riddled I looked at him with scorn.

"Shut it Adrian I want Miracle to sleep so can we hurry it up please," I said a little too mean but I did want Miracle to sleep or she'd be like a devil like me in the morning if she's too tired and no one wants that.

"**I was also worried about this so-called lost Dragomir. I was starting to believe the story could be real, but there was nothing I could do about it, which frustrated me. I needed to take action when it came to helping Lissa. Tatiana had told me in her letter to be careful whom I spoke to about the matter. Should I pass this mission on to someone else? I wanted to take charge of it, but the bars and suffocating walls around me said I might not be able to take charge of anything for a while, not even my own life. Two weeks.**

**Needing further distraction, I gave in and began reading Abe's book, which was exactly the tale of wrongful imprisonment I'd expected it to be. It was pretty good and taught me that faking my own death apparently wouldn't work as an escape method. The book unexpectedly stirred up old memories. A chill went down my spine as I recalled a Tarot reading that a Moroi named Rhonda had given to me." **

That was the worst time of my life when I had that reading.

"**She was Ambrose's aunt, and one of the cards she'd drawn for me had shown a woman tied to swords. Wrongful imprisonment. Accusations. Slander. Damn. I was really starting to hate those cards. I always insisted they were a scam, yet they had an annoying tendency to come true." **

"Tell me about it," both Dimitri and I said.

"**The end of her reading had shown a journey, but to where? A real prison? My execution?**

**Questions with no answers. Welcome to my world. Out of options for now, I figured I might as well try to get some rest. Stretching out on the pallet, I tried to push away those constant worries. Not easy. Every time I closed my eyes, I saw a judge banging a gavel, condemning me to death. I saw my name in the history books, not as a hero, but as a traitor.**

**Lying there, choking on my own fear, I thought of Dimitri. I pictured his steady gaze and could practically hear him lecturing me. Don't worry now about what you can't change. Rest when you can so you'll be ready for tomorrow's battles. The imaginary advice calmed me. Sleep came at last, heavy and deep. I'd tossed and turned a lot this week, so true rest was welcome.**

**Then-I woke up.**

**I sat upright in bed, my heart pounding. Peering around, I looked for danger-any threat that might have startled me out of that sleep. There was nothing. Darkness. Silence. The faint squeak of a chair down the hall told me my guards were still around.**

**The bond, I realized. The bond had woken me up. I'd felt a sharp, intense flare of ... what? Intensity. Anxiety. A rush of adrenaline. Panic raced through me, and I dove deeper into Lissa, trying to find what had caused that surge of emotion from her.**

**What I found was ... nothing.**

**The bond was gone." **Christian finished the chapter I rushed out of the room to the bedroom putting a sleeping Miracle I started singing a small lullaby in Russian I saw Dimitri look at me I smiled finishing the lullaby then left to go to my own bed I was about to fall asleep when I felt Dimitri's arms go around my waist I was at home.

_**The end**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaim: I don't own VA just Miracle**

_Full summary: Yes another reading one of the books but this has a few big things in here after Last Sacrifice Rose had to leave both Lissa and Dimitri because someone wanted her gone but it wasn't an enemy anyone would of thought could come back what makes this all strange the enemy has ruined a miracle child's childhood yes another Rose is pregnant story but Tasha is involved but she and Dimitri aren't together it's only four years later that she will come back to the others this isn't good for her or the baby but what will happen when everyone sees her again along with finding the enemy among them. But what will the others also think when they hear about what happened to Rose in Last Sacrifice also will Rose make another Sacrifice by her love for Dimitri but she must defeat the enemy with some help from her friends also will Dimitri believe that the baby is even his? _

**Reading the end**

**Chapter four**

_**Lissa's pov:**_

I was happy for Rose she was happy she had Dimitri and Miracle it was amazing at how happy she could get I was glad for her. We were all sitting around waiting for someone to read the book, everyone was looking around I decided that I would read so I picked the book up and started reading as everyone listened to me.

"**WELL, NOT GONE EXACTLY.**

**Muted. Kind of like how it had felt immediately after she'd restored Dimitri back to a dhampir. The magic had been so strong then that it had "burned out' our link. There was no blast of magic now. It was almost as though the blankness was intentional on her part. Like always, I still had a sense of Lissa: she was alive; she was well. So what was keeping me from feeling more of her? She wasn't asleep, because I could feel a sense of alert consciousness on the other side of this wall. Spirit was there, hiding her from me ... and she was making it happen." **I remembered that time I had muted the bond successfully it made me happy at the time but I hadn't realised that Rose had suffered when I had done this I hadn't realised that Rose cared for me so much because me putting the mute button on the bond had been punishing for her, she had been told to look after your Moroi but I had to do that to keep the plan secret.

"**What the hell? It was an accepted fact that our bond worked only one way."**

"Well not anymore," Rose and I said at the same time everyone said we all soon laughed then I started reading the book again.

"**I could sense her; she couldn't sense me. Likewise, I could control when I went into her mind. Often, I tried to keep myself out (jail captivity time excluded), in an attempt to protect her privacy. Lissa had no such control, and her vulnerability infuriated her sometimes. Every once in a while, she could use her power to shield herself from me, but it was rare, difficult, and required considerable effort on her part. Today, she was pulling it off, and as the condition persisted, I could feel her strain. Keeping me out wasn't easy, but she was managing it. Of course, I didn't care about the how of it. I wanted to know the why.**

**It was probably my worst day of imprisonment."**

"Well everyday was but this was the worst of all." Rose said I felt bad for her she had so much trouble all the time it made me feel guilty all the time but I saw the smile on her face as she looked at Dimitri and Miracle I saw her happy that was everything she ever wanted.

"**Fear for myself was one thing. But for her? That was agonizing. If it was my life or hers, I would have walked into execution without hesitation. I had to know what was going on. Had she learned something? Had the Council decided to skip right over a trial and execute me? Was Lissa trying to protect me from that news? The more spirit she wielded, the more she endangered her life. This mental wall required a lot of magic. But why? Why was she taking this risk?"**

Rose always seemed to care about everyone she was worried about me not herself always like this I guess everyone is right she really is the best guardian ever in the making and maybe Miracle will be too just like her mother and her father.

"**It was astonishing in that moment to realize just how much I relied on the bond to keep track of her. True: I didn't always welcome someone else's thoughts in my head. Despite the control I'd learned, her mind still sometimes poured into mine in moments I'd rather not experience. None of that was a concern now-only her safety was. Being blocked off was like having a limb removed."**

"I have to say that would be terrible having a lost limb imagine me losing an arm I wouldn't be able to be a guardian anymore that's like dying I'd be rubbish." Rose said she sounded really upset and I had to admit it wouldn't be fun at all.

"**All day I tried to get inside her head. Every time, I was kept out. It was maddening. No visitors came to me either, and the book and magazines had long since lost their appeal. The caged animal feeling was getting to me again, and I spent a fair amount of time yelling at my guards-with no results. Tatiana's funeral was tomorrow, and the clock to my trial was ticking loudly.**

**Bedtime came," **

"Wow Rosie has a bedtime how cute you're so young did one of the guards tuck you into bed?" Christian asked Rose didn't look at all happy about that.

"I'd shut it Sparky before I shut your mouth for you." She threatened him he seemed to get it and let me keep on reading.

"**And the wall in the bond dropped at last-because Lissa went to sleep. The link between us was firm, but her mind was closed off in unconsciousness. I'd find no answers there. Left with nothing else, I went to bed as well, wondering if I'd be cut off again in the morning.**

**I wasn't. She and I were linked again, and I was able to see the world through her eyes once more. Lissa was up and around early, preparing for the funeral. I neither saw nor felt any sign of why I'd been blocked the day before. She was letting me back into her mind, just like normal. I almost wondered if I'd imagined being cut off from her.**

**No ... there it was. Barely. Within her mind, I sensed thoughts she was still hiding from me. They were slippery. Each time I tried to grasp them, they fell out of my hands. I was amazed she could still use enough magic to pull it off, and it was also a clear indication that she'd blocked me out intentionally yesterday. What was going on? Why on earth would she need to hide something from me? What could I do about anything, locked in this hellhole?" **

"You always over react to the little things don't you Rose?" that was Eddie he seemed happy for Rose being here she smiled then looked at Miracle.

"It runs in the blood trust me," Rose said Miracle smiled too they were so alike.

"**Again, my unease grew. What awful thing didn't I know about?**

**I watched Lissa get ready, seeing no ostensible sign of anything unusual. The dress she'd ended up selecting had cap sleeves and went to the knee. Black, of course. It was hardly a clubbing dress, but she knew it would raise some eyebrows. Under different circumstances, this would have delighted me. She chose to wear her hair down and unbound, its pale blond colour showing brightly against the dress's black when she surveyed herself in a mirror. Christian met Lissa outside. He cleaned up well; I had to admit, uncharacteristically wearing a dress shirt and tie." **

"Hey you saw me in a suit before I'm not that bad really I just really hate them," Christian said to Rose she laughed at that.

"**He'd drawn the line at a jacket, and his expression was an odd mix of nervousness, secrecy, and typical snark. When he saw Lissa, though, his face momentarily transformed, turning radiant and awestruck as he gazed at her. He gave her a small smile and took her into his arms for a brief embrace. His touch brought her contentment and comfort, easing her anxiety. They'd gotten back together recently after a breakup, and that time apart had been agonizing for both of them.**

**"It's going to be okay,' he murmured, his look of worry returning. "This'll work. We can do this.'"**

"Were you talking about the plan?" Rose asked Christian he nodded his head.

"**She said nothing but tightened her hold on him before stepping back. Neither of them spoke as they walked to the beginning of the funeral procession. I decided this was suspicious. She caught hold of his hand and felt strengthened by it."**

"_I still don't understand how it came back after so long,"_ Rose said to me through the bond I looked at her then said.

"_Yeah it is strange but let's just say it's a good thing we can make sure that Tasha is gone for good this time."_ I said to comfort her.

"**The funeral procedures for Moroi monarchs had been the same for centuries, no matter if the Court was in Romania or its new home in Pennsylvania. That was the Moroi way. They mixed the traditional with the modern, magic with technology.**

**The queen's coffin would be carried by pallbearers out of the palace and taken with great ceremony all through the Court's grounds, until it reached the Court's imposing cathedral. There, a select group would enter for mass. After the service, Tatiana would be buried in the church's graveyard, taking her place beside other monarchs and important royals."**

"How do you know all of this stuff Little Dhampir?" Adrian asked Rose he looked at him they had sorted all of their problems out and they realised that being friends was for the better he found Sydney thanks to Rose.

"I read up on it at school once it was really boring but still what can I say it was fun reading at the same time." Rose replied but before I could continue reading Christian had to say something stupid earning him a pillow in the face.

"**The coffin's route was easy to spot. Poles strung with red and black silk banners marked each side. Rose petals had been strewn on the ground the coffin would pass over. Along the sides, people crammed together, hoping to catch a glimpse of their former queen. Many Moroi had come from far off places, some to see the funeral and some to see the monarch elections that would soon follow over the next couple of weeks.**

**The royal family escort-most of whom wore saleswoman-approved black velvet- were already heading into the palace building. Lissa stopped outside to part ways with Christian since he certainly had never been in the running to represent his family for such an honoured event. She gave him another fierce hug and a light kiss. As they stepped away, there was a knowing glint in his blue eyes-that secret that was hidden from me.**

**Lissa pushed through the gathering crowds, trying to get to the entrance and find the procession's starting point. The building didn't look like the palaces or castles of ancient Europe. Its grand stone façade and tall windows matched the Court's other structures, but a few features-its height, wide marble steps-subtly distinguished it from other buildings. A tug at Lissa's arm stopped her progress, nearly causing her to run into an ancient Moroi man.**

**"Vasilisa?' It was Daniella Ivashkov, Adrian's mother. Daniella wasn't so bad as royals went, and she was actually okay with Adrian and me dating-or at least, she had been before I became an accused murderer. Most of Daniella's acceptance had come from the fact that she believed Adrian and I would split up anyways once I received my guardian assignment. Daniella had also convinced one of her cousins, Damon Tarus, to be my lawyer-an offer I'd rejected when I chose Abe to represent me instead. I still wasn't entirely sure if I'd made the best decision there," **

"Thank you for the vote of confidence Kiz," Abe said he had not been happy when Dimitri showed us the note that Rose had left he took it out on everyone even Janine but soon began calming down he seemed much better now he never hurt anyone he just seemed angry at everyone but I was upset all the time because of when Rose left. Now Abe wanted Tasha to pay for what she did and I was going to allow it no one messes with my best friend and gets away with it I knew Christian felt the same about his aunt even though it did hurt him a lot.

"**But it probably tarnished Daniella's view of me, which I regretted.**

**Lissa offered up a nervous smile. She was anxious to join the procession and get all of this over with. "Hi,' she said.**

**Daniella was dressed in full black velvet and even had small diamond barrettes shining in her dark hair. Worry and agitation lined her pretty face. "Have you seen Adrian? I haven't been able to find him anywhere. We checked his room.'**

**"Oh.' Lissa averted her eyes.**

**"What?' Daniella nearly shook her. "What do you know?'**

**Lissa sighed. "I'm not sure where he is, but I saw him last night when he was coming back from some party.' Lissa hesitated, like she was too embarrassed to tell the rest. "He was ... really drunk. More than I've ever seen him. He was going off with some girls, and I don't know. I'm sorry, Lady Ivashkov. He's probably ... well, passed out somewhere.'**

**Daniella wrung her hands, and I shared her dismay. "I hope nobody notices. Maybe we can say ... he was overcome with grief. There's so much going on. Surely no one will notice. You'll tell them, right? You'll say how upset he was?'**

**I liked Daniella, but this royal obsession with image was really starting to bug me." **

"I still don't like that about some royals they always have to think of the image not anything else." Rose said we all agreed because it was true.

"**I knew she loved her son, but her main concern here seemed to be less about Tatiana's final rest than it was about what others would think about a breach of protocol. "Of course,' said Lissa. "I wouldn't want anyone to ... well, I'd hate for that to get out.'**

**"Thank you. Now go.' Daniella gestured to the doors, still looking anxious. "You need to take your place.' To Lissa's surprise, Daniella gave her a gentle pat on the arm. "And don't be nervous. You'll do fine. Just keep your head up.'**

**Guardians stationed at the door recognized Lissa as someone with access and allowed her in. There, in the foyer, was Tatiana's coffin. Lissa froze, suddenly overwhelmed, and nearly forgot what she was doing there.**

**The coffin alone was a work of art. It was made of gleaming black wood, polished to brilliance. Paintings of elaborate garden scenes in shining metallic colours of every hue adorned each side. Gold glittered everywhere, including the poles that the pallbearers would hold. Those poles were draped with strings of mauve roses. It seemed like the thorns and leaves would make it difficult for the pallbearers to get a good grip, but that was their problem to deal with.**

**Inside, uncovered and lying on a bed of more mauve roses, was Tatiana herself. It was strange. I saw dead bodies all the time. Hell, I created them. But seeing a body that had been preserved, lying peacefully and ornamentally ... well, it was creepy." **

"Thanks Rose my aunt was creepy to you," Adrian joked Rose understood so replied

"Hey it was weird I never really liked your aunt but her being dead was never the answer for what Tasha wanted and it was strange it just didn't seem right that's all."

"**It was strange for Lissa, too, particularly since she didn't have to deal with death as often as I did.**

**Tatiana wore a gleaming silk gown that was a rich shade of purple-the traditional colour for royal burial. The dress's long sleeves were decorated with an elaborate design of small pearls. I'd often seen Tatiana in red-a colour associated with the Ivashkov family-and I was glad for the purple burial tradition. A red dress would have been too strong a reminder of the bloody pictures of her that I'd seen at my hearing, pictures I kept trying to block out. Strings of gemstones and more pearls hung around her neck, and a gold crown set with diamonds and amethysts rested upon her graying hair. Someone had done a good job with Tatiana's makeup, but even they couldn't hide the whiteness of her skin. Moroi were naturally pale. In death, they were like chalk-like Strigoi. The image struck Lissa so vividly that she swayed on her feet a little and had to look away. The roses' scent filled the air, but there was a hint of decay mixed in with that sweetness.**

**The funeral coordinator spotted Lissa and ordered her into position-after first bemoaning Lissa's fashion choice. The sharp words snapped Lissa back to reality, and she fell in line with five other royals on the right side of the coffin. She tried not to look too closely at the queen's body and directed her gaze elsewhere. The pallbearers soon showed up and lifted their burden, using the rose-draped poles to rest the coffin on their shoulders and slowly carry it out to the waiting crowd. The pallbearers were all dhampirs. They wore formal suits, which confused me at first, but then I realized they were all Court guardians-except one. Ambrose. He looked as gorgeous as always" **

"Really Rose you had to say that at a funeral," I said it was in a joke way but Rose realised that me saying that I wasn't too happy about it.

"Least I wasn't there and also didn't say it out loud and anyway him and Tatiana were a thing." Rose replied and she did have a thing about that it seemed true they did and he must have been mourning Tatiana.

"**And stared straight ahead as he did his job, face blank and expressionless.**

**I wondered if Ambrose mourned Tatiana. I was so fixated on my own problems that I kept forgetting a life had been lost here, a life that many had loved. Ambrose had defended Tatiana when I'd been angry about the age law. Watching him through Lissa's eyes, I wished I was there to speak to him in person. He had to know something more about the letter he'd slipped me in the courtroom. Surely he wasn't just the delivery boy.**

**The procession moved forward, ending my musings about Ambrose. Before and ahead of the coffin were other ceremonial people. Royals in elaborate clothing, making a glittering display. Uniformed guardians carrying banners. Musicians with flutes walked at the very back, playing a mournful tune. For her part, Lissa was very good at public appearances and managed the slow, stately pace with elegance and grace, her gaze level and confident. I couldn't see outside her body, of course, but it was easy to imagine what the spectators saw. She was beautiful and regal, worthy to inherit the Dragomir legacy, and hopefully more and more would realize that. It would save us a lot of trouble if someone would change the voting law through standard procedures, so we didn't have to rely on a quest for a lost sibling.**

**Walking the funeral route took a long time. Even when the sun started sinking down toward the horizon, the day's heat still hung in the air. Lissa began to sweat but knew her discomfort was nothing compared to the pallbearers'. If the watching crowd felt the heat, they didn't show it. They craned their necks to get their one glimpse of the spectacle passing before them. Lissa didn't process the onlookers so much, but in their faces, I saw that the coffin wasn't their only focus. They were also watching Lissa. Word of what she'd done for Dimitri had blazed around the Moroi world, and while many were sceptical of her ability to heal, there were just as many who believed. I saw expressions of wonder and awe in the crowd, and for a second, I wondered who they'd really come to see: Lissa or Tatiana?"**

"It has to be both because let's face it Lissa and Tatiana are important on that day but mostly Tatiana," Janine said I was touched that she thought about me like that and it was true it was mostly for Tatiana the forma queen of our world she will always be missed I know that.

"**Finally, the cathedral came into view, which was good news for Lissa. The sun didn't kill Moroi like it did Strigoi, but the heat and sunlight were still uncomfortable for any vampire. The procession was nearly finished, and she, being one of those allowed into the church service, would soon get to enjoy air conditioning.**

**As I studied the surroundings, I couldn't help but think what a circle of irony my life was. Off to the sides of the church's extensive grounds were two giant statues showing ancient Moroi monarchs of legend, a king and queen who had helped the Moroi prosper. Even though they were a fair distance from the church, the statues loomed ominously, like they were scrutinizing everything. Near the queen's statue was a garden that I knew well. I'd been forced to landscape it as punishment for running off to Las Vegas. My true purpose on that trip-which no one knew-had been to free Victor Dashkov from prison." **

"Well Rose that was clever and we already know that," Christian said earning himself another pillow to the face but this time by Miracle the little girl was so good just like her mother which made everyone laugh as Christian couldn't retaliate.

"**Victor had been a long-time enemy of ours, but he and his brother Robert, a spirit user, had held the knowledge we needed to save Dimitri. If any guardians had found out that I'd freed Victor-then later lost him-my punishment would have been a lot worse than filing and landscaping. At least I'd done a good job with the garden, I thought bitterly. If I was executed, I'd leave a lasting mark at Court.**

**Lissa's eyes lingered on one of the statues for a long time before she turned back to the church. She was sweating heavily now, and I realized some of it wasn't just the heat. She was anxious too. But why? Why was she so nervous? This was just ceremony. All she had to do was go through the motions here. Yet ... there it was again. Something else was bothering her. She was still keeping a cluster of thoughts from me, but a few leaked out as she worried.**

**Too close, too close. We're moving too fast.**

**Fast? Not by my estimation. I could have never handled this slow, stately pace. I felt especially bad for the pallbearers. If I were one, I would've said to hell with propriety and started jogging toward my final destination. Of course, that might jostle the body. If the funeral coordinator had been upset over Lissa's dress, there was no telling how she'd react if Tatiana fell out of the coffin."**

"Thanks Rose for thinking like that about my aunt," Adrian said he seemed fine as he said it but his aura showed something a little different, I looked at Rose then said to be careful what you say to him through the bond she got the picture and nodded.

"I didn't mean it in a horrible way I meant it in a concern sort of way as in it would have been horrible and everyone would be worried and you know how I am." Rose replied she had thought a lot about her response it was really good to me and Adrian started laughing earning himself a pillow in the face from Sydney making everyone else laugh.

"**Our view of the cathedral was getting clearer, its domes shining amber and orange in the setting sun. Lissa was still several yards away, but the priest standing out front was clearly visible. His robes were almost blinding. They were made of heavy, glittering gold brocade, long and full. A rounded hat with a cross, also gold, sat on his head. I thought it was in poor taste for him to outshine the queen's clothing, but maybe that was just what priests did on formal occasions. Maybe it got God's attention. He lifted his arms in welcome, showing off more of that rich fabric. The rest of the crowd and I couldn't help but stare at the dazzling display.**

**So, you can imagine our surprise when the statues blew up." **That was the end of the chapter I heard Rose or maybe Miracle's stomach rumble so that was the queue for both Olena and Christian to go make us all something to eat.

_**The end**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaim: I don't own VA just Miracle**

_Full summary: Yes another reading one of the books but this has a few big things in here after Last Sacrifice Rose had to leave both Lissa and Dimitri because someone wanted her gone but it wasn't an enemy anyone would of thought could come back what makes this all strange the enemy has ruined a miracle child's childhood yes another Rose is pregnant story but Tasha is involved but she and Dimitri aren't together it's only four years later that she will come back to the others this isn't good for her or the baby but what will happen when everyone sees her again along with finding the enemy among them. But what will the others also think when they hear about what happened to Rose in Last Sacrifice also will Rose make another Sacrifice by her love for Dimitri but she must defeat the enemy with some help from her friends also will Dimitri believe that the baby is even his?_

**Reading the end**

**Chapter five**

**Christian pov: **

I was in the kitchen with Dimitri's mother Olena, she was great and a really great cook we were making dinner as both Rose and Miracle were hungry they always were, Miracle was so much like Rose it was so not funny. My thoughts were interrupted by Olena talking to me "Christian are you okay?" she asked me I looked at her confused for a second then I realised I must of seemed really sad thinking about Tasha my aunt who I really wish hadn't done what she had.

"Yeah I'm fine just thinking about what went wrong in Tasha's life for her to do what she did to Rose and Tatiana." I said to her she looked at me then started plating the food.

"Well losing Dimitri can do that to you I remember Rose was like she was a mess always crying or looking sad but thing is people deal with things differently. But Tasha loved Dimitri enough to mess up other people's lives but don't think any differently of her." She said so very wisely she was great at being a mom she treated everyone like a son or daughter it was great and she was right.

We went into the dining room with everyone sitting around the big table we set the food down then going back for more. The food was good everyone seemed to enjoy it and I was happy to hear the complements, we soon finished the food everyone walked into the living room everyone was sitting down ready to read the book. We had already read five of the books this was the last one, we had fights and other things before this last book about what Rose had done, seen and said but everyone was over it now knowing it was in the past and we were ready for this one and I have to see what she thought about the statue blowing up. Dimitri picked the book up with Miracle in his lap I was still amazed that Rose was a mum she seemed good thou I won't say that but I was still amazed and happy for her she deserved to be happy he started reading the book looking at Rose first she looked at the line he was about to read and laughed then he read it out loud to the rest of us.

"**AND WHEN I SAY THEY blew up, I mean they blew up." **

We all laughed really hard at how stupid she was about it she was even laughing at it as well.

"**Flames and smoke unfurled like petals from a newly opened flower as those poor monarchs exploded into pieces of rock. For a moment, I was stunned. It was like watching an action movie, the explosion cracking the air and shaking the ground. Then, guardian training kicked in. Critical observation and calculation took over. I immediately noticed that the bulk of the statue's material blew toward the outer sides of the garden. Small stone pieces and dust rained down on the funeral procession, but no large chunks of rock hit Lissa or anyone standing nearby." **

"Which was weird," Rose said looking at me again but I knew she knew that it was C4 that blew up the statue.

"**Assuming the statues had not spontaneously combusted, whoever had blown them up had done so in a precise way. The logistics aside, huge billowing pillars of flame are still pretty scary. Chaos broke loose as everyone tried to get away. Only, they all took different routes, so collisions and entanglements occurred. Even the pallbearers set down their precious burden and took off. Ambrose was the last to do so, his mouth agape and eyes wide as he stared at Tatiana, but another look at the statues sent him off into the mob. A few guardians tried to keep order, herding people back down the funeral path, but it didn't do a lot of good. Everyone was out for themselves, too terrified and panicked to think reasonably.**

**Well, everyone except for Lissa.**

**To my surprise, she wasn't surprised.**

**She had been expecting the explosion.**

**She didn't run right away, despite people pushing past and shoving her aside. She stood rooted where she'd been when the statues blew up, studying them and the wreckage they'd caused. In particular, she seemed concerned about anyone in the crowd who might have been hurt by the blasts. But, no. As I'd already observed, there seemed to be no injuries. And if there were, it was going to be because of the stampede.**

**Satisfied, Lissa turned and began walking away with the others. (Well, she was walking; they were running)." **

"Lissa you're so lazy," I heard Adrian say she looked at him with dangers so did Rose we high-fived each other and let Dimitri continue reading.

"**She'd only gone a little distance when she saw a huge group of guardians hurrying toward the church, faces grim. Some of them stopped to aid those escaping the destruction, but most of the guardians were on their way to the blast site to see what had happened.**

**Lissa paused again, causing the guy behind her to slam into her back, but she barely felt the impact. She intently watched the guardians, taking note of how many there were, and then moved on once more. Her hidden thoughts were starting to unravel. Finally, I began to see pieces of the plan she'd kept hidden from me. She was pleased. Nervous, too. But overall, she felt-**

**A commotion back at the jail snapped me into my own mind. The usual quiet of the holding area had shattered and was now filled with grunts and exclamations. I leapt up from where I'd been sitting and pressed against the bars, straining to see what was happening. Was this building about to explode too? My cell only faced a wall in the hallway, with no view of the rest of the corridor or its entrance. I did, however, see the guardians who usually stood at the hall's far end come tearing past me, toward whatever altercation was occurring.**

**I didn't know what this meant for me and braced for anything, friend or foe. For all I knew, there could be some political fringe group launching attacks on the Court to make a statement against the Moroi government. Peering around the cell, I swore silently, wishing I had anything to defend myself. The closest I had was Abe's book, which was no good at all." **

"Thank you Kiz but really had to think of it like that," Abe said I was still scared of him but he was okay and everything and I have to say this was terrifying to heard because when it came to Rose and Dimitri in the cabin I wanted to walk out of the room and Dimitri maybe wanted to run from Abe's fire.

"Sorry old man but really was a bad weapon good book thou," she joked then Dimitri started reading again.

"**If he was the badass he pretended to be, he really would have slipped a file into it. Or gotten me something bigger, like War and Peace.**

**The scuffling died down and footsteps thundered toward me. Clenching my fists, I took a few steps back, ready to defend myself against anyone.**

**"Anyone' turned out to be Eddie Castile. And Mikhail Tanner."**

"You really make it sound as if you were disappointed in our arrival," Eddie said laughing

"**Friendly faces were not what I had expected. Eddie was a long-time friend from St.**

**Vladimir's, another new guardian like me and someone who'd stuck by me through a lot of misadventures, including the Victor Dashkov prison break. Mikhail was older than us, mid-twenties, and had helped us restore Dimitri in the hopes that Sonya Karp-a woman Mikhail had loved who had turned Strigoi-might be saved as well. I glanced back and forth between the two guys' faces.**

**"What's going on?' I demanded."**

"You really are not a nice person sometimes Rosie," I said to her she did not look happy with me calling her Rosie.

"Well sorry fire-crotch but I was in prison for something that I didn't do I think my temper was okay thank you." She replied very angrily might I add and she looked down at Miracle her little kid it was still funny to see Rose the most reckless person I knew having a kid.

**"Nice to see you too,' said Eddie. He was sweating and keyed up with battle fervour, a few purple marks on his face showing he'd met someone's fist tonight. In his hand was a weapon I'd seen in the guardians' arsenal: a baton-type thing used to incapacitate people without killing them. But Mikhail held something much more valuable: the key card and mechanical key to open my cell."**

"You are so weird right now I know you love to hit people but the most valuable thing at that point was a key card am I missing something here?" said a weirded out Eddie he was sitting next to Mia who also looked a bit odd at this too I think we all were.

"Sorry but I wanted to get out of that prison cell so bad." Rose replied.

"**My friends were staging a prison break. Unbelievable. Crazy was usually my specialty."**

"No one say a word about it," Rose warned us I had to smile as she looked at me the most on that part as she knew me too well even thou we hadn't seen each other for over four years.

**"Did you guys ...' I frowned. The thought of escape filled me with joy, but the logistics were sobering. Clearly, they'd been responsible for the fight with my guards that I'd just heard. Getting down here in the first place wasn't that easy either. "Did you two just take on every guardian in this building?'**

**Mikhail finished unlocking the door, and I didn't waste any time in hurrying out. After feeling so oppressed and smothered for days, it was like stepping onto a mountain ledge, wind and space all around me."**

"Weird way of saying how freedom feels like," I said that earned me a pillow again in the face by an angry Rose.

**"Rose, there are no guardians in this building. Well, maybe one. And these guys.' Eddie gestured in the direction of the earlier fight, where I assumed my guards lay unconscious. Surely my friends hadn't killed anyone."**

"Really Rose you think so stupidly some times of course we wouldn't have killed anyone," Eddie said looking at Rose as if she were a child.

**"The rest of the guardians are all checking out the explosion,' I realized. Pieces began coming together-including Lissa's lack of surprise over the commotion. "Oh no. You had Christian blow up ancient Moroi artefacts'.'**

**"Of course not,' said Eddie. He seemed shocked that I would have suggested such an atrocity. "Other fire users would be able to tell if he did.'**

**"Well, that's something,' I said. I should have had more faith in their sanity.**

**Or maybe not.**

**"We used C4,' explained Mikhail.**

**"Where on earth did you-'**

**My tongue locked up when I saw who was standing at the end of the hallway. Dimitri."**

"DADDY" shouted Miracle making everyone laugh as Dimitri was mentioned she was hugging his tightly he smiled hugging her back Rose was looking at them happily.

"**Not knowing how he was during my imprisonment had been frustrating. Christian and Tasha's report had been only a tease. Well, here was the answer. Dimitri stood near the hall's entrance in all his six-foot-seven glory, as imperious and intimidating as any god." **

"Even after everything you still loved me," Dimitri stated to Rose because we had heard everything coming from her thoughts from the previse books.

"**His sharp brown eyes assessed everything in an instant, and his strong, lean body was tensed and ready for any threat. The look on his face was so focused, so filled with passion, that I couldn't believe anyone ever could have thought he was a Strigoi. Dimitri burned with life and energy. In fact, looking at him now, I was again reminded of how he'd stood up for me at my arrest. He wore that same expression. Really, it was the same one I'd seen countless times. It was the one people feared and admired. It was the one I had loved."**

"Your face has that look on it right now it's so cute," Rose said I saw the slightest of a blush coming from Dimitri he kissed her on the cheek whispering into her ear she also blushed as well.

**"You're here too?' I tried reminding myself that my muddled romantic history wasn't the most important thing in the world for a change. "Aren't you under house arrest?' "He escaped,' said Eddie slyly. I caught the real meaning: he and Mikhail had helped Dimitri escape. "It's what people would expect some violent probably-still-a- Strigoi guy to do, right?'**

**"You'd also expect him to come bust you out,' added Mikhail, playing along with the game. "Especially considering how he fought for you last week. Really, everyone is going to think he busted you out alone. Not with us.'**

**Dimitri said nothing. His eyes, while still carefully watching our surroundings, were also assessing me. He was making sure I was okay and uninjured. He looked relieved that I was."**

"That is true I was out of my mind while I was under house arrest wondering if you were okay," Dimitri said to Rose she smiled up at him with caring eyes but there was fear in them as well I understood why it was for my aunt Tasha she had escaped prison and threatened Rose and we all agreed to help Rose with whatever to keep her safe.

**"Come on,' Dimitri finally said. "We don't have much time.' That was an understatement, but there was one thing bugging me about my friends' "brilliant' plan.**

**"There's no way they'll think he did it alone!' I exclaimed, realizing what Mikhail was getting at. They were setting Dimitri up as the culprit in this escape. I gestured to the unconscious guardians at our feet. "They saw your faces.'**

**"Not really,' a new voice said. "Not after a little spirit-induced amnesia. By the time they wake up, the only person they'll remember seeing will be that unstable Russian guy. No offense.'**

**"None taken,' said Dimitri, as Adrian stepped through the doorway.**

**I stared, trying not to gape. There they were together, the two men in my life. Adrian hardly looked like he could jump into a fistfight, but he was as alert and serious as the other fighters here. His lovely eyes were clear and full of the cunning I knew they could possess when he really tried. That's when it hit me: he showed no sign of intoxication whatsoever. Had what I'd seen the other day been a ruse? Or had he forced himself to take control? Either way, I felt a slow grin creeping over my face.**

**"Lissa lied to your mom earlier,' I said. "You're supposed to be passed out drunk somewhere.'"**

"Which was what everyone else thought so, so far everything in the plan was going according to our plan but Rose," Abe said he looked at Rose like a normal father would but she just stuck her tongue out laughing.

"Sorry old man but it was really boring staying there all the time." Rose replied and I did have a clue what she was talking about because well Rose wasn't someone who stood around and did nothing.

"**He rewarded me with one of his cynical smiles. "Well, yes, that would probably be the smarter-and more enjoyable-thing to be doing right now. And hopefully, that's what everyone thinks I'm doing.'**

**"We need to go,' said Dimitri, growing agitated.**

**We turned toward him. Our jokes vanished. That attitude I'd noticed about Dimitri, the one that said he could do anything and would always lead you to victory, made people want to follow him unconditionally. The expressions on Mikhail and Eddie's faces-as they grew serious-showed that was exactly how they felt. It seemed natural to me too. Even Adrian looked like he believed in Dimitri, and in that moment, I admired Adrian for putting aside any jealousy-and also for risking himself like this. Especially since Adrian had made it clear on more than one occasion he didn't want to be involved with any dangerous adventures or use his spirit in a covert way. In Las Vegas, for example, he'd simply accompanied us in an observer's role. Of course, he'd also been drunk most of the time, but that probably made no difference."**

"Thank you little dhampir," I heard Adrian say I saw Sydney smiling but I knew it was because she was proud of Adrian because now he didn't drink as much only on occasion and never smoked and he found that when he painted he could release his darkness better.

"**I took a few steps forward, but Adrian suddenly held out a hand to stop me. "Wait- before you go with us, you need to know something.' Dimitri started to protest, eyes glinting with impatience. "She does,' argued Adrian, meeting Dimitri's gaze squarely. "Rose, if you escape ... you is more or less confirming your guilt. You'll be a fugitive. If the guardians find you, they aren't going to need a trial or sentence to kill you on sight.' Four sets of eyes rested on me as the full meaning sank in. If I ran now and was caught, I was dead for sure. If I stayed, I had the slim chance that in my short time before trial, we might find evidence to save me. It wasn't impossible. But if nothing turned up, I was also most certainly dead. Either option was a gamble. Either one had the strong possibility of me not surviving."**

"Well I am here now so the outcome was good," Rose said jokily but it was only to lighten the mood for everyone else.

"**Adrian looked as conflicted as I felt. We both knew I didn't have any good choices. He was simply worried and wanted me to know what I was risking. Dimitri, however ... for him, there was no debate. I could see it all over his face. He was an advocate of rules and doing the proper thing. But in this case? With such bad odds? It was better to risk living as a fugitive, and if death came, better to face it fighting.**

**My death will not be pencilled in on someone's calendar."**

"That's not going to happen Roza," Dimitri's mother Olena said she smiled at Rose kindly, we'd all heard how much Olena loved Rose and was happy with Rose's and Dimitri's relationship it was sweet.

"I don't ever want to think about having it pencilled in on a calendar." Rose stated I knew that everyone felt the same about that as I knew I did me I never wanted to have my death planned.

**"Let's go,' I said.**

**We hurried out of the building, anxious to get moving with the plan. I couldn't help but comment to Adrian, "you've got to be using a lot of spirit to pull off all those illusions on the guards.'**

**"I am,' he agreed. "And I don't really have the power to do it for very long. Lissa could probably make a dozen guardians think they'd seen ghosts. Me? I can barely make a few forget Eddie and Mikhail. That's why there had to be someone they remembered to attract the attention, and Dimitri's the ideal scapegoat.'**

**"Well, thank you.' I gave his hand a gentle squeeze. As warmth flowed between us, I didn't bother telling him I was a long way from being free yet. It would diminish his heroics. We had a lot of obstacles ahead, but I still appreciated him stepping up like this and respecting my decision to go along with the escape plan.**

**Adrian shot me a sidelong glance. "Yeah, well, I'm supposed to be crazy, right?' A flash of affection shone in his eyes. "And there isn't much I wouldn't do for you. The stupider, the better.'"**

"Yea because you are already stupid so it works better for you," Rose said laughing Adrian looked at her then smiled at her they laughed together.

"**We emerged to the main floor, and I saw that Eddie had been right about guardian security. The halls and rooms were virtually deserted. Without a second glance, we hurried outdoors, and the fresh air seemed to renew my energy.**

**"Now what?' I asked my rescuers.**

**"Now we take you to the getaway car,' said Eddie.**

**The garages weren't far, but they weren't close either."**

"This is the Rose logic everyone knows about huh," one of Dimitri's sisters said she was smiling at Rose kindly I could tell that they weren't friends before so it had to be Karoline the one that didn't believe that Miracle was Dimitri's but she did after Rose did a DNA test.

"Of course my logic makes it into the books I'm a genius in the making," Rose said we hadn't told her yet but Lissa had named a technique after Rose as a payback for all the times Rose had saved everyone's lives including some who maybe didn't deserve it.

**"That's a lot of open ground to cover,' I said. I didn't bring up the obvious problem: me being killed if spotted.**

**"I'm using spirit to keep us all vague and nondescript,' said Adrian. More testing of his magic. He couldn't handle much more. "People won't recognize us unless they stop and stare directly at us.'"**

"Well it mostly worked," Rose said I hadn't heard of anything about them having problems so everyone that wasn't there looked at Adrian.

"Sorry guys," he said hiding behind Sydney.

**"Which they probably won't,' said Mikhail. "If anyone even notices us at all. Everyone's too worried about themselves to pay much attention to others in all this chaos.'**

**Looking around outside, I could see he was right. The jail building was far from the church, but by now, people who'd been near the blast had made their way to this part of Court. Some were running into their residences. Some were seeking guardians, hoping for protection. And some ... some were going the same direction we were, toward the garages.**

**"People are freaked out enough to actually try to leave Court,' I realized. Our group was moving as fast as we could with Adrian, who wasn't in the shame shape as dhampirs. "The garages will be crowded.' Both official Court vehicles and visiting guests parked in the same area.**

**"That could help us,' said Mikhail. "More chaos.'**

**With so many distractions in my own reality, I couldn't plunge completely into Lissa's. A light brush of the bond found her safe, over in the palace.**

**"What's Lissa doing during all of this?' I asked.**

**Believe me; I was glad she wasn't involved with this busting-me-out-of-jail madness." **

"Of course you would, you always worry about everyone else but yourself Rose," Lissa said Rose smiled at her then they laughed she must have said something through the bond.

"**But, as Adrian had noted, her ability with spirit could have gone much farther than his here. And now, looking back on it all, it was obvious she had known about this plan. That had been her secret.**

**"Lissa needs to stay innocent. She can't be linked to any part of the escape or explosion,' replied Dimitri, eyes fixed ahead on his goal. His tone was firm. He still regarded her as his saviour. "She has to keep herself visible with the other royals. So does Christian.' He almost smiled. Almost."**

"I like it when you smile Comrade it's a nice look for you," Rose said smiling at Dimitri he smiled at her too they hugged along with Miracle.

**"Those two would certainly be my first suspects if something exploded.'**

**"But the guardians won't suspect them once they realize the blast wasn't caused by magic,' I mused. Mikhail's earlier words returned to me. "And hey, where did you guys get a hold of C4? Military grade explosives are kind of extreme, even for you.'**

**No one answered me because three guardians suddenly leapt out into our path. Apparently, they weren't all out at the church. Dimitri and I surged ahead of our group, moving as one, just as we always had in battle together. Adrian had said the illusion he'd stretched over our group wouldn't hold if anyone was facing us directly. I wanted to make sure Dimitri and I were the first line of contact with these guardians, in the hopes they wouldn't recognize the others behind us. I threw myself into the fight without hesitation, defensive instincts kicking in. But in those milliseconds, the reality of what I was doing truly sank in.**

**I'd fought guardians before and always felt guilty about it." **

"When did you take out other guardians?" I think Sonya one of Dimitri's sisters.

"I'm sure it's in the books," Rose said.

"**I'd taken on the ones at Tarasov Prison, as well as the queen's guard during my arrest. I hadn't really known any of them, though. Just realizing they were my colleagues had been bad enough ... but now? Now I was facing one of the most difficult challenges in my life, as small as it seemed. After all, three guardians were an easy match for me and Dimitri. The problem was-I knew these guardians. Two of them I'd run into quite a bit after graduation. They worked at Court and had always been kind to me.**

**The third guardian wasn't just someone I knew-she was a friend. Meredith, one of the few girls in my class at St. Vladimir's. I saw the flash of uneasiness in her eyes, a sentiment mirroring my own. This felt wrong to her too. But, she was a guardian now, and like me, she had had duty drilled into her throughout her life. She believed I was a criminal. She could see I was free and in attack mode. Procedure dictated she take me down, and honestly, I wouldn't have expected anything less. It's what I would have done had our roles been reversed. This was life and death.**

**Dimitri was on the other two guys, as fast and badass as ever. Meredith and I went for each other. At first, she tried to knock me down by virtue of her weight, probably in the hopes of pinning me down until backup could help grab me. Only, I was stronger." **

"Yeah mummy can beat anyone right mummy?" Miracle asked looking at Rose she smiled then looked at Dimitri.

"Yeah I could even Daddy," Rose slyly said looking at Dimitri; he looked at her smiling as well.

"I'm sure you think so Rose but after this we'll have to spar won't we to find out," Dimitri said laughing but Rose looked very confident. We have a gym as the guardians in the room wanted to keep fit the person who sent us here thought it would be best.

"**She should have known that. How many times had we sparred in the school's gym? I'd almost always won. And this was no game, no practice drill. I pushed back at her attack, punching her on the side of her jaw and desperately praying I didn't break anything. She kept moving through the pain, but-again-I was superior. I caught a hold of her shoulders and threw her down. Her head hit hard, but she remained conscious. I didn't know whether to be grateful or not. Maintaining my grip, I put her in a chokehold, waiting until her eyes closed. I released as soon as I was sure she was out, my heart twisting in my chest."**

"So when you did that to me a couple of days before you left you had that same feeling?" I asked Rose she looked at me then laughed, what was so funny about that?

"No nothing sorry Fire-crotch," she said I knew she was joking as we were always doing things like that.

"**Glancing over, I saw Dimitri had also taken down his opponents. Our group kept moving as though nothing had happened, but I glanced at Eddie, knowing there was grief on my face. He looked pained too but sought to reassure me as we hurried along.**

**"You did what you had to,' he said. "She'll be okay. Banged up, but okay.'**

**"I hit her hard.'**

**"The medics can deal with concussions. Hell, how many did we get in practice?'**

**I hoped he was right. The lines between right and wrong were getting confusing. The one good thing, I supposed, was that Meredith had been so occupied by the sight of me that she probably hadn't noticed Eddie and the others. They'd held back from the fight, hopefully keeping on Adrian's veil of spirit while Dimitri and I took the attention.**

**We finally reached the garages, which were indeed more crowded than usual. Some Moroi had already driven off. One royal was hysterical because her driver had her car's keys, and she didn't know where he was. She was shouting to passers-by to see if anyone could hotwire the car for her.**

**Dimitri led us purposefully forward, never wavering. He knew exactly where we were going. There had been a lot of planning, I realized. Most of which had probably happened yesterday. Why had Lissa obscured it from me? Wouldn't it have been better for me to have a heads-up on the plan?**

**We scurried through the people, heading toward the garage on the very farthest side. There, sitting just outside of it and seemingly ready to go was a drab grey Honda Civic. A man stood near it, arms crossed as he examined the windshield. Hearing our approach, he turned around.**

**"Abe!' I exclaimed.**

**My illustrious father turned and gave me one of those charming smiles that could lure the unwary to their doom."**

"Thank you daughter," Abe said he gave that exact smile; Miracle was looking at him in awe as Dimitri read.

**"What are you doing here?' demanded Dimitri. "You'll be on the list of suspects too! You were supposed to stay back with the others.'**

**Abe shrugged. He looked remarkably unconcerned at Dimitri's angry expression. I wouldn't have wanted that fury directed at me. "Vasilisa will make sure a few people at the palace swear they saw me there during suspicious times.' He turned his dark eyes toward me. "Besides, I couldn't leave without telling you goodbye, could I?'**

**I shook my head in exasperation. "Was this all part of your plan as my lawyer? I don't recall explosive escapes being part of legal training.'**

**"Well, I'm sure it wasn't part of Damon Tarus's legal training.' Abe's smile never wavered. "I told you, Rose. You will never face execution-or even a trial, if I can help it.' He paused. "Which, of course, I can.'**

**I hesitated, glancing toward the car. Dimitri stood by it with a set of keys, looking impatient. Adrian's words echoed in my memory.**

**"If I run, it's just going to make me seem that much more guilty.' "They already think you're guilty,' said Abe. "You wasting away in that cell won't change that. This just ensures we now have more time to do what we need to without your execution looming over us.'**

**"And what are you going to do exactly?'**

**"Prove you're innocent,' said Adrian. "Or, well, that you didn't kill my aunt. I've known for a while you aren't all that innocent.'**

**"What are you guys going to destroy the evidence?' I asked, ignoring the dig.**

**"No,' said Eddie. "We have to find who really did kill her.'**

**"You guys shouldn't be involved with that, now that I'm free. It's my problem. Isn't that why you got me out?'**

**"It's a problem you can't solve while you're at Court,' said Abe. "We need you gone and safe.'**

**"Yeah, but I-'"**

"You're wasting time arguing," I said everyone looked at me I looked down but Lissa kissed my cheek.

**"We're wasting time arguing,' said Dimitri. His gaze fell on the other garages. The crowds were still chaotic, too busy with their own fears to notice us yet. That didn't affect Dimitri's concern. He handed me a silver stake, and I didn't question the reasons. It was a weapon, something I couldn't turn down. "I know everything looks disorganized, but you'll be amazed at how quickly the guardians will restore order. And when they do, they're going to lock this place down.'**

**"They don't need to,' I said slowly, my mind spinning. "We're already going to have trouble going out of Court. We'll be stopped-if we can even get to the gate. There are going to be cars lined up for miles!'**

**"Ah, well,' said Abe, idly studying his fingertips. "I have it on good authority there's going to be a new "gate' opening up soon over on the south side of the wall.'**

**The truth dawned on me. "Oh lord. You're the one who's been doling out C4.'"**

You make it sound so easy Rosie," I said I got a few looks I didn't understand then Dimitri read on.

**"You make it sound so easy,'"**

Everyone started laughing at this I really didn't like the fact that I had the same mind set as Abe Mazur.

"**He said with a frown. "That stuff's hard to get a hold of.'**

**Dimitri's patience was at an end. "All of you: Rose needs to leave now. She's in danger. I'll drag her out if I have to.'**

**"You don't have to go with me,' I shot back, kind of offended at the presumption. Memories of our recent arguments emerged, of Dimitri saying he couldn't love me and didn't even want to be friends."**

"That was mean daddy," Miracle said she looked at Dimitri then at Rose,

"It's okay baby girl your fine remember both me and daddy love each other and we love you so it doesn't matter you understand filia?" Rose said to Miracle she nodded her small head the leaned in looking tired.

**"I'll take care of myself. No one else needs to get in trouble. Give me the keys.'**

**Instead, Dimitri gave me one of those rueful looks that said he thought I was being utterly ridiculous. We could have been back in class at St. Vladimir's Academy.**

**"Rose, I can't really get in any more trouble. Someone has to be responsible for helping you, and I'm the best choice.' I wasn't so sure of that. If Tatiana really had made progress in convincing people Dimitri wasn't a threat, this escapade would ruin it all."**

"Again always caring about others but yourself little Dhampir." Adrian said to her she smiled knowing full well she was like that.

**"Go,' said Eddie, surprising me with a quick hug. "We'll be in touch through Lissa.' I realized then that I was fighting a losing battle with this group. It really was time to leave.**

**I hugged Mikhail too, murmuring in his ear, "Thank you. Thank you so much for your help. I swear, we'll find her. We'll find Sonya.' He gave me that sad smile of his and didn't reply.**

**Adrian was the hardest to leave behind. I could tell it was difficult for him too, no matter how relaxed his grin seemed. He couldn't be happy about me going off with Dimitri." **

"I had good reason to but I'm happy that your happy," Adrian said looking at Rose she walked over to him hugging him because she had cheated on him but it had worked out for him he now had Sydney.

"I'm really sorry about everything I did to you Adrian but I love you like I love Sparky you're like a brother to me and I wouldn't change that for anything and I missed you a lot and I'll tell you know if I hadn't of hurt you then you wouldn't have met Sydney." She said everyone was happy to hear this and they hugged again then she walked back to her seat by Dimitri.

"**Our hug lasted a little bit longer than the others, and he gave me a soft, brief kiss on the lips. I almost felt like crying after how brave he'd been tonight. I wished he could go with me but knew he'd be safer here.**

**"Adrian, thank you for-'**

**He held up his hand. "It's not goodbye, little dhampir. I'll see you in your dreams.'**

**"If you stay sober enough.'**

**He winked. "For you I just might.'**

**A loud booming noise interrupted us, and we saw a flash of light off to my right. People near the other garages screamed.**

**"There, you see?' asked Abe, quite pleased with himself. "A new gate. Perfect timing.'**

**I gave him a reluctant hug too and was surprised when he didn't pull back right away. He smiled at me ... fondly. "Ah, my daughter,' he said. "Eighteen, and already you've been accused of murder, aided felons, and acquired a death count higher than most guardians will ever see.' He paused. "I couldn't be prouder.'"**

"I still stand by that claim my girl you are a very good guardian you make me proud," Abe said I saw Janine look at her too,

"Me too Rose I'm proud of you," she said to her Rose ran over hugging both her parents then going back to her seat.

**I rolled my eyes. "Goodbye, old man. And thanks.' I didn't bother asking him about the "felons' part. Abe wasn't stupid. After I'd asked him about a prison that had later been breeched, he'd probably figured out who was behind Victor Dashkov's escape.**

**And like that, Dimitri and I were in the car, speeding off toward Abe's "new gate.' I regretted not being able to say goodbye to Lissa. We were never truly apart with the bond, but it couldn't take the place of face-to-face communication. Still, it was worth it to know she would be safe and free of any connection to my escape. I hoped.**

**Like always, Dimitri drove, which I still thought was totally unfair." **

"I like it when mummy drives she goes really fast and…" she was quieted by Rose's hand she looked so innocent but everyone knew better.

"**It had been one thing when I was his student, but now? Wouldn't he ever give up that wheel?" **

"Not when you drive very Roza," Dimitri said she started blushing but stopped knowing that everyone was watching as the Rose Hathaway we knew didn't blush.

"**This didn't seem like the time to discuss it, though-particularly since I didn't plan on us staying together much longer."**

"So already you had planned to run away?" Dimitri asked Rose she laughed kissing him on his right cheek.

"Sorry Comrade but I don't like staying out of action," Rose replied as we all knew.

"**A few people had come out to see where the wall had blown up, but no one official had surfaced yet. Dimitri raced through the gap as impressively as Eddie had when he'd driven through Tarasov Prison's gate, only the Civic didn't handle the bumpy, grassy terrain as well as the SUV in Alaska. The problem with making your own exit was that it didn't come with an actual road. Even that was beyond Abe.**

**"Why is our getaway car a Civic?' I asked. "It's not really great for off-roading.'**

**Dimitri didn't look at me but continued navigating over the rough ground toward a more drivable area. "Because Civics are one of the most common cars out there and don't attract attention. And this should be the only off-roading we do. Once we hit a freeway, we're putting as much distance between us and Court as we can-before abandoning the car, of course.'**

**"Abandon-' I shook my head, letting it go. We reached a dirt road that felt like the smoothest surface on earth after that jolting start. "Look, now that we're out of there, I want you to know that I mean it: you don't have to come with me. I appreciate your help in the escape. Really. But hanging out with me won't do you any favours. They'll be hunting for me more than you. If you take off, you can live somewhere around humans and not be treated like a lab animal. You might even be able to slink back to Court. Tasha would put up a fight for you.'" **

Everyone flinched at my aunts name being mentioned I was upset about this as well as everyone else was.

"**Dimitri didn't answer for a long time. It drove me crazy. I wasn't the kind of person who handled silence well. It made me want to chatter and fill the void. Plus, the longer I sat there, the more it hit me that I was alone with Dimitri. Like, really and truly alone for the first time since he'd become a dhampir. I felt like a fool, but in spite of the dangers we still risked ... well, I was still overwhelmed by him. There was something so powerful about his presence. Even when he made me angry, I still found him attractive. Maybe the adrenaline pounding through me was addling my brain."**

"That's your excuse Rosie that it was the adrenaline," I joked she smiled at me before throwing a pillow at me hitting me close to my face, I must of made some sort of noise because she shouted "Score".

"**Whatever it was, I was consumed by more than just his physical aspects-though they were certainly distracting. The hair, the face, his closeness to me, his scent ... I felt it all, and it made my blood burn. But the inner Dimitri-the Dimitri who'd just led a small army through a prison break-captivated me just as much. It took me a moment to realize why this was so powerful: I was seeing the old Dimitri again, the one I'd worried was gone forever. He wasn't. He was back."**

So that's when you realized that I was back huh?" Dimitri asked Rose she smiled

"Where did daddy go mummy?" Miracle asked them Rose looked at Dimitri then at Miracle

"Well remember I told you about the bad vampires?" this received a nod from the small girl "Well daddy was one for some time and he was then turned back into the daddy you have now," Rose explained this got a hug from Miracle she hugged Dimitri

"I love you daddy," she muttered into Dimitri's shirt.

"**At long last, Dimitri replied, "I'm not leaving you. None of your Rose-logic arguments are going to work. And if you try to get away from me, I'll just find you.'"**

"See I kept that promise," Dimitri said to Rose before kissing her lightly on the lips.

"**I didn't doubt he could, which just made the situation more confusing. "But why? I don't want you with me.' I still felt a lingering attraction for him, yes, but that didn't change the fact that he had hurt me in breaking things off between us. He had rejected me, and I needed to harden my heart, particularly if I wanted to move on with Adrian. Clearing my name and leading a normal life seemed far away right now, but if it happened, I wanted to be able to return to Adrian with open arms.**

**"It doesn't matter what you want,' he said. "Or what I want.'" **

A few said this out loud but I knew others were thinking it, "Ouch".

"**Ouch. "Lissa asked me to protect you.'**

**"Hey, I don't need anyone to-'**

**"And,' he continued, "I meant what I said to her. I swore I'd serve her and help her for the rest of my life, anything she asks. If she wants me to be your bodyguard, then that's what I'll be.' He gave me a dangerous look. "There's no** **way you're getting rid of me anytime soon.'" **Dimitri finished the chapter he picked up Miracle she made a few giggling noises as he spun her around everyone loved that little girl like family.

_Time skip _

I was sitting on the couch it was just me and Rosie she was reading one of the other books that were here it was the first one she seemed very interested in the book, everyone was either in the training room, kitchen or in the TV room I needed to asked Rose something important and I had already asked Jill. "Hey Rose can I asked you something?" I asked Rose nervously.

"Sure what you want Chris?" she looked at me with concern which was strange sometimes, but I was really nervous to ask Rose this one question.

"I wanted to asked you if it was okay to marry Lissa?" I asked her rushed she must of gotten it because she smiled at me.

"Of course Chris but why ask me?" She asked me I looked at her as if she were really stupid.

"Well Lissa and you have been like sisters for years and well I already asked Jill and she said I should ask you too,"

"Don't worry about it Chris and Lissa will say yes I'm sure." She said smiling I started smiling too then went to find Lissa.

I soon found her in the Library she was looking at a book I recognized it as one of the book Rose use to read, I looked at Lissa looking very interested in the book. "Hey Lissa," I grabbed her attention from the book she smiled at me lovingly putting the book back in its place, "I love you Lissa so much and well I know this may seem out of the blue but will you marry me?" I asked her.

**The end**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaim: I don't own VA it's Richelle Mead I do own Miracle the child of Rose and Dimitri.**

_Full summary: Yes another reading one of the books but this has a few big things in here after Last Sacrifice Rose had to leave both Lissa and Dimitri because someone wanted her gone but it wasn't an enemy anyone would of thought could come back what makes this all strange the enemy has ruined a miracle child's childhood yes another Rose is pregnant story but Tasha is involved but she and Dimitri aren't together it's only four years later that she will come back to the others this isn't good for her or the baby but what will happen when everyone sees her again along with finding the enemy among them. But what will the others also think when they hear about what happened to Rose in Last Sacrifice also will Rose make another Sacrifice by her love for Dimitri but she must defeat the enemy with some help from her friends also will Dimitri believe that the baby is even his?_

**Reading the end**

**Chapter six**

**Third Person pov: **

Lissa was mostly thrilled about Christian's proposal but was also shocked, she nodded her head to him not being able to speak he looked at her getting the ring out of his pocket, he showed her the ring it was a little silver band with a fire looking emerald on (On profile). She picked it out of the box as Christian put it onto her finger she leapt into Christian's arms he swung her around then settled her down on the floor. Rose then walked into the Library smiling at them, Lissa ran over to Rose hugging her, "Look Rose isn't it beautiful?" She asked Rose she smiled at her.

"Yeah it is, anyway were going to be reading the book it's my turn." Rose replied Lissa ran past us down into the living room showing everyone the ring, everyone was impressed and happy to see Lissa happy. "Come all of you I want this finished with its embarrassing enough that you already read my thoughts now I have to." Rose was not happy about reading her own thoughts and well it was really not good as she knew what she had thought about other people and they all had shared her worst and best moments.

"**GETTING AWAY FROM DIMITRI WASN'T just about our rocky romantic past. I'd meant it when I said I didn't want him getting in trouble because of me." **

"You still cared about me even though I said something so horrible," Dimitri whispered to Rose.

"**If the guardians found me, my fate wouldn't be that much different from what I'd already been facing. But Dimitri? He'd been making baby steps toward acceptance. Sure, that was pretty much destroyed now, but his chance for a life wasn't over. If he didn't want to live at Court or with humans, he could go back to Siberia and return to his family. Out there in the middle of nowhere, he'd be hard to find. And with how close that community was, they'd go to a lot of trouble to hide him if someone ever did try to hunt him down. Staying with me was definitely the wrong option. I just needed to convince him.**

**"I know what you're thinking,' Dimitri said, after we'd been on the road for about an hour.**

**We hadn't spoken much, both of us lost in our own thoughts. After a few more country roads, we'd finally made it to an interstate and were making good time toward ... well, I had no idea. I'd been staring out the window, pondering all the disasters around me and how I alone could fix them. "Huh?' I glanced over at him.**

**I thought there might be the smallest hint of a smile on his lips, which seemed absurd considering this, was probably the worst situation he'd been in since being restored from his Strigoi state.**

**"And it won't work,' he added. "You're planning how to get away from me, probably when we eventually stop for gas. You're thinking maybe you'll have a chance to run off then.'**

**The crazy thing was, I had been thinking very much along those lines." **

"It's because you're an open book to me Roza," Whisper Dimitri to Rose.

"**The old Dimitri was a good partner on the road, but I wasn't so sure I liked having his old ability to guess my thoughts back as well.**

**"This is a waste of time,' I said, gesturing around the car.**

**"Oh? You have better things to do than flee the people who want to lock you up and execute you? Please don't tell me again that this is too dangerous for me.'**

**I glared. "It's about more than just you. Running away shouldn't be my only concern. I should be helping clear my name, not hiding in whatever remote place you're undoubtedly taking me to. The answers are at Court.'"**

"And I was so wrong about that," Rose said to the book the others were looking at her as if she were crazy but she wasn't just her usual self.

**"And you have lots of friends at Court who will be working on that. It'll be easier on them if they know you're safe.'**

**"What I want to know is why no one told me about this-or, I mean, why Lissa didn't. Why'd she hide it? Don't you think I'd have been more helpful if I'd been ready?'**

**"We did the fighting, not you,' Dimitri said. "We were afraid if you knew, you might give away that something was up.'**

**"I would have never told!'**

**"Not intentionally, no. But if you were tense or anxious ... well, your guards can pick up on those kinds of things.'**

**"Well, now that we're out, can you tell me where we're going? Was I right? Is it some crazy, remote place?'**

**No answer.**

**I narrowed my eyes at him. "I hate not being in the loop."**

**That tiny smile on his lips grew a little bigger. "Well, I have my own personal theory that the more you don't know, the more your curiosity is likely to make sure you stick around with me.'"**

"I still don't understand why I couldn't know I wouldn't have runaway when I did," Rose muttered the others looked at her in amusement but she didn't find the situation at all amusing.

"Rose you probably rolled out of the car if I had told you," Dimitri told Rose smiling he looked at Rose carefully not to make her angry but she looked at her darling daughter Miracle she smiled then laughed.

"Yeah sounds like something I'd do," she laughed the others too laughed then she continued reading.

**"That's ridiculous,' I replied, though really, it wasn't all that unreasonable of a theory. I sighed. "When the hell did things get so out of control? When did you guys start being the masterminds? I'm the one who comes up with the wacky, impossible plans. I'm supposed to be the general here. Now I'm barely a lieutenant.'"**

"Rose you still have those types of plans," Vikki said she looked at Miracle whom nodded in agreement with her auntie.

"Yeah Auntie Vikki right mamma you always have strange but cool plans like when we were at the airport and you say a strigoi you tried flirting with it and then staked it saying to the humans that it was a magic show." Miracle rambled it was cute how she explained one of Rose's plans Dimitri was worried about the danger his only daughter was getting into but trusted Rose because well it was Rose Hathaway she knew what she was doing.

"**He started to say something else but then froze for a few seconds, his face instantly taking on that wary, lethal guardian look. He swore in Russian.**

**"What's wrong?' I asked. His attitude was contagious, and I immediately forgot all thoughts of crazy plans.**

**In the erratic flash of headlights from oncoming traffic, I could see his eyes dart up to the rear-view mirror. "We have a tail. I didn't think it would happen this soon.'**

**"Are you sure?' It had grown dark, and the number of cars on the highway had increased. I didn't know how anyone could spot one suspicious car among that many, but well ... he was Dimitri. He swore again and suddenly, in a maneuver that made me grab the dashboard, he cut sharply across two lanes, barely missing a minivan that expressed its annoyance with a lot of honking. There was an exit right there, and he just barely made it without clipping the exit ramp's rail. I heard more honking, and when I looked back, I saw the headlights of a car that had made just as crazy a move to follow us onto the exit.**

**"The Court must have gotten the word out pretty fast,' he said. "They had someone watching the interstates.'**

**"Maybe we should have taken back roads.'**

**He shook his head. "Too slow. None of it would have been an issue once we switched cars, but they found us too soon. We'll have to get a new one here. This is the biggest city we'll hit before the Maryland border.'"**

"If I had been on the plan I would have been able to get to our destination faster and also I wouldn't have gotten caught so early in the game," Rose smugly pointed out.

"What would you have done then Rose?" asked Abe her dear father who had planned the whole thing.

"Firstly I'd have known so any flaws like the fact that Dimitri was driving would of gone because everyone knows under pressure he can't do well and secondly the car was too easy to spot so changing three times would have been the easier option so that the people who had seen the car would lose it or make doubles so that the guardians don't know which one is the real one leaving the real third one to drive off in a different car they hadn't known about." Rose explained to a very flabbergasted group of friends.

"**A sign said we were in Harrisburg, Pennsylvania, and as Dimitri skilfully drove us down a busy, commerce-filled road, I could see the tail mirroring everything we did. "What exactly is your plan to get a new car?' I asked warily.**

**"Listen carefully,' he said, ignoring my question. "It is very, very important that you do exactly as I say. No improvising. No arguing. There are guardians in that car, and by now, they've alerted every other guardian around here-possibly even the human police.'**

**"Wouldn't the police catching us create a few problems?'**

**"The Alchemists would sort it out and make sure we ended up back with the Moroi.'**

**The Alchemists. I should have known they'd get involved. They were a secret society of humans who helped protect Moroi and dhampir interests, keeping us out of the mainstream human public. Of course, the Alchemists didn't do it out of kindness. They thought we were evil and unnatural and mostly wanted to make sure we stayed on the fringes of their society. An escaped "criminal' like me would certainly be a problem they would want to help the Moroi with."**

"Rose we know all of this, what is your problem with explaining everything all the time?" Christian asked Rose she just shrugged her shoulders like she didn't care which seemed to work.

"**Dimitri's voice was hard and commanding when he spoke again, though his eyes weren't on me. They were busy scanning the sides of the road. "No matter what you think of the choices everyone's been making for you, no matter how unhappy you are with this situation, you know-I know you do-that I've never failed you when our lives were at stake. You trusted me in the past. Trust me now.'**

**I wanted to tell him that what he said wasn't entirely true. He had failed me. When he'd been taken down by Strigoi, when he'd shown that he wasn't perfect, he had failed me by shattering the impossible, godly image I had of him. But my life? No, he had always kept mine safe. Even as a Strigoi, I'd never entirely been convinced he could kill me. The night the Academy had been attacked, when he'd been turned, he'd told me to obey him without question too. It had meant leaving him to fight Strigoi, but I'd done it."**

"Thank you Rose for having faith in me," Dimitri whispered to Rose he looked at Miracle who was looking back.

"Mamma you never told me that Daddy was a baddy," Miracle asked Rose she looked at her toddler then at Dimitri.

"I didn't tell you because well Daddy did some bad things to Mamma and he's not proud of them so I was going to wait till you were older to explain to you what happened and I still will I promise okay princess?" Rose told Miracle she looked at her daughter was looking at Dimitri strangely then hugged him.

"**"Okay,' I said quietly. "I'll do whatever you say. Just remember not to talk down to me. I'm not your student anymore. I'm your equal now.'**

**He glanced away from the side of the road just long enough to give me a surprised look. "You've always been my equal, Roza.'**

**The use of the affectionate Russian nickname made me too stupid to respond, but it didn't matter. Moments later, he was all business again. "There. Do you see that movie theatre sign?' I gazed down the road. There were so many restaurants and stores that their signs made a glittering haze in the night. At last, I saw what he meant. WESTLAND CINEMA.**

**"Yes.'**

**"That's where we're going to meet.'**

**We were splitting up? I'd wanted to part ways but not like this. In the face of danger, separating suddenly seemed like an awful idea. I'd promised not to argue, though, and kept listening.**

**"If I'm not there in a half hour, you call this number and go without me.' Dimitri handed me a small piece of paper from his duster pocket. It had a phone number scrawled on it, not one I recognized.**

**If I'm not there in a half hour. The words were so shocking that I couldn't help my protest this time. "What do you mean if you're not-ah?'**

**Dimitri made another abrupt turn, one that caused him to run a red light and only narrowly miss a number of cars. More honking ensued, but the move had been too sudden for our tail to keep up. I saw our pursuers whiz past on the main road, brake lights flashing as they searched for a place to turn around."**

"Bad form," all the guardians in the room said as Rose read this.

"**Dimitri had taken us into a mall parking lot. It was packed with cars, and I glanced at the clock to get a grasp for human time. Almost eight o'clock at night. Early in the Moroi day, prime entertainment time for humans. He drove past a few entrances to the mall and finally selected one, pulling into a handicap spot. He was out of the car in one fluid motion, with me following just as quickly.**

**"Here's where we split up,' he said jogging toward a set of doors. "Move fast, but don't run when we're inside. Don't attract attention. Blend in. Wind through it for a little bit; then get out through any exit but this one. Walk out near a group of humans and then head for the theatre.' We stepped into the mall. "Go!'**

**As though afraid I might not move, he gave me a small push toward an escalator while he took off on the main floor. There was a part of me that wanted to just freeze and stand there, that felt dumbfounded by the sudden onslaught of people, light, and activity. I soon pushed that startled part aside and began heading up the escalator. Fast reflexes and instinctual reactions were part of my training. I'd honed them in school, in my travels, and with him.**

**Everything I'd been taught about eluding someone came rushing back to my head. What I wanted to do more than anything was look around and see if I had a follower, but that would have definitely attracted attention." **

"Of course it would you'd be looking for trouble," Eddie said to his friend Rose she looked at him giving him a glare that make him go into Mia's arms.

"**I had to imagine that, at most, we had a couple minutes' lead on our pursuers. They would have had to turn around to get back to the mall and then circle to spot our car, presuming they figured out we'd gone into the mall. I didn't think Harrisburg had enough of a Moroi presence to summon very many guardians on short notice. The ones they had would likely split up, some searching the mall and some guarding the entrances. This place had too many doors for the guardians to watch them all; my escape choice would be pure luck."**

"Don't I wish," Rose whispered under her breathe.

"Roza stop being childish were all fine," Dimitri hearing her whisper under her breath told her calmly.

"**I walked as fast as I reasonably could, weaving through couples, families with strollers, and giggling teens. I envied that last group." **

"Not anymore I hope?" Lissa said to Rose she smiled at her best friend hoping for the best answer seeing as both Lissa and Rose could read each other's minds now as the bond had gotten stronger.

"Of course not Lissa I love my life now," Rose answered true fully she really did love her life she had now well most of it because well Tasha was still out for revenge.

"**Their lives seemed so easy compared to mine. I also passed the usual mall stores, their names registering but not much more: Ann Taylor, Abercrombie, Forever 21 ... Ahead of me, I could see the centre of the mall where several corridors branched out. I'd have a choice to make soon.**

**Passing an accessories store, I ducked inside and pretended to look at headbands. As I did, I covertly glanced back out to the mall's main section. I saw nothing obvious. No one had stopped; no one had followed me into the store. Beside the headbands section was a clearance bin filled with items that obviously deserved to be on clearance." **

"Little Dhampir why would you be thinking about that when you're on the run for your life?" Adrian said looking at Rose confused she laughed then answered.

"Because well you answered that for yourself I was distracting myself thinking about something like that can take the pressure off of you easily then you can rethink things clearly." Rose to the others they finale saw the amazing Guardian everyone had heard rumours about and she was badass everyone was proud of her.

"**One item was a "girly' baseball cap, hot pink with a star done in rainbow rhinestones on the front. It was god-awful."**

"True," all the girls (Even Janine) said laughing.

"**I bought it, grateful the guardians hadn't taken away the meagre cash I'd had on me when arrested. They probably figured it wasn't enough to bribe anyone. I also bought a ponytail holder, all the while still keeping an eye on the store's doorway. Before leaving, I bound my hair up as much as I could with the holder and then put on the hat. There was something silly about being reduced to disguises, but my hair was an easy way to ID me." **

"True," Everyone said but Rose she looked at them then they all laughed.

"**It was a deep, almost-black brown, and my lack of any recent haircut had it hanging to my mid-back. In fact, between that and Dimitri's height, we would have made a very conspicuous pair walking through here."**

"Glad we split up then huh Roza?" Dimitri asked Rose she smiled at him then kissed him on the lips softly.

"I don't like being away from you ever." Rose replied then kept on reading.

"**I merged back into the shoppers and soon reached the mall's centre. Not wanting to show any hesitation, I took a left toward Macy's. As I walked, I felt slightly embarrassed at the hat and wished I'd at least had time to find a more stylish one." **

"Rose really," Everyone said but Rose she looked at Miracle she smiled at her mother.

"Mamma has to look good that just who she is," Miracle answered proudly.

"Your right малютка but mamma always looks good doesn't she," Dimitri said earning him a nod of approval from Miracle and a kiss from Rose.

"**Minutes later, when I spotted a guardian, I was glad I'd made such a quick fashion choice.**

**He was near one of those carts you always see in the centre of malls, pretending to be interested in cell phone covers. I recognized him first because of his stance and the way he was managing to act interested in a zebra print phone cover while simultaneously searching around him. Plus, dhampirs could always distinguish each other from humans with close enough examination. For the most part, our two races appeared pretty identical, but I could spot one of my own.**

**I made sure not to look right at him and felt his eyes pass over me. I didn't know him, which meant he probably didn't know me either. He was likely going off a photo he'd seen once and expected my hair to be a big giveaway. Keeping as casual an air as I could, I moved past him at a leisurely pace, glancing in windows that kept my back to him but sent no obvious messages that I was on the run. All the while, my heart pounded in my chest. Guardians could kill me on sight. Did that apply to the middle of a mall? I didn't want to find out."**

"I don't think any of us wanted to find out either," Abe said he didn't like the image of his only child dying but then he had already experienced this when she was shot by Tasha Ozera but he didn't blame anything on Christian no he liked the boy very much so.

"I'm glad I don't get stuck into your head in this part," Lissa said as she had read before that was when Rose could come into her head.

"**When I was clear of the cart, I picked up my pace a little. Macy's would have its own outside door, and now it was just a gamble to see whether or not I'd made a good call coming in this direction. I entered the store, went down its escalator, and headed toward the main floor exit-passing a very nice selection of cute berets and fedoras. I paused near them, not because I planned on upgrading my hat, but because it allowed me to fall in step just behind a group of girls who were also exiting."**

"Clever one Rose all the guardian training worked and the extra lessons," Janine said to her daughter she was proud of her daughter and happy about her being back they had worked out their rocky relationship before Rose had left without saying a word to anyone but Dimitri and Lissa but she was happy she had her Rose back.

"**We left the store together, and my eyes quickly adjusted to the change in light. There were lots of people around, but I again saw nothing threatening. My girls stopped to chat, giving me an opportunity to get my bearings without appearing totally lost. To my right, I spotted the busy road Dimitri and I had come in on, and from there, I knew how to get to the movie theatre. I exhaled in relief and cut across the parking lot, still watching my surroundings. The farther I walked from the mall, the less crowded the parking lot became. Lampposts kept it from being totally dark, but there was still an eerie feel as things grew quieter and quieter." **

"That sounds too much like a horror movie thing," Sydney said she was holding onto Adrian as she said that and she was happy she had her best friend back she liked the others but Rose was more of better friend who understood her and she was happy that she had met her otherwise she wouldn't have met Adrian.

"**My initial impulse was to head right for the road and take the sidewalk directly to the theatre. It was well lit and had people. But a moment later, I decided it was too conspicuous. I was pretty sure I could cut across parking lots much more quickly to get to the theatre.**

**It proved true-kind of. I had the theatre in sight when I realized I had been followed after all. Not far ahead of me, the shadow of a parking lamppost didn't cast correctly. The shadow was too broad. Someone was behind the pole. I doubted a guardian had coincidentally picked this spot in the hopes Dimitri or I would come by. Most likely it was a scout who'd seen me and circled ahead for an ambush."**

"Seriously I never got to that conclusion," Alberta said honestly

"Well I must be that good then huh Alberta," Rose said giggling.

"**I kept walking; trying not to obviously slow down, though every muscle in my body was tensing for attack. I had to be the one who attacked first. I had to be in control."**

"Rose your never in control," Christian said looking at her she saw his hesitation to say it then got a pillow and threw it at him.

"Play nice now Fire-crotch," Rose said playfully then started reading again.

"**My moment came, seconds before I suspected my ambusher would have made his move. I leapt out, throwing him-it turned out to be a dhampir I didn't recognize- against a nearby car. Yup. I'd surprised him. Of course, the surprise was mutual when the car's alarm went off, blaring into the night. I winced, trying to ignore the shrieking as I punched my captive on the left side of his jaw. I had to make the most of having him pinned.**

**The force of my fist knocked his head against the car, but he took it admirably, promptly pushing back in an effort to free himself. He was stronger, and I did stumble a little, but not enough to lose my balance. What I lacked in strength, I made up for in speed. I dodged each attempt at me, but it brought me little satisfaction. That stupid car alarm was still going strong, and it was eventually going to attract the attention of other guardians or human authorities."**

"And we don't want that now do we Rosie," Christian said playfully at Rose she looked at him like he was stupid.

"Haven't you learned your lesson?" Rose said before she could do anything Lissa hit Christina on the back on the head.

"**I dashed around the side of the car, and he gave chase, stopping when we were on opposite sides. It was like two kids playing keep-away. We mirrored each other as he tried to anticipate which direction I'd go. In the dim lighting, I saw something surprising tucked into his belt: a gun. My blood ran cold. Guardians were trained to use guns" **

"I remember my first time I learned that," Rose said smiling everyone that went to the academy looked scared but the others didn't understand.

"Want to explain?" Olena asked them she seemed scared almost to ask.

"Well when Rose learned she well let's just say she was too good at going for the right place and nearly shot Stan Alto if Alberta hadn't stopped her by taking the gun off of her." Lissa explained she looked at Rose who didn't look at all happy.

"If I had of shot him I could have gotten away with it," Rose mumbled but Alberta looked at her along with everyone else. "Sorry." Then continued reading.

"**But rarely carried them. Stakes were our weapon of choice. We were in the business of killing Strigoi, after all, and guns were ineffective. But against me? Yeah. A gun simplified his job, but I had a feeling he'd hesitate to use it. A car alarm could be blamed on someone accidentally getting too close, but a gunshot? That would elicit a call to the police. This guy wouldn't fire if he could help it-but he would if he ran out of options. This needed to end soon.**

**At last I made a move toward the front of the car. He tried to intercept me, but then I surprised him by springing onto the car's hood (because honestly, at this point, it wasn't like the alarm could get any louder)." **

Everyone sighed knowing that she was using her own 'Rose logic' the famous kind.

"**In my split second of advantage, I threw myself off the car and onto him, knocking him flat to the ground. I landed on top of his stomach and held him down with all my weight while my hands went around his neck. He struggled, trying to throw me off, and nearly succeeded. At last, the lack of air won out. He stopped moving and fell into unconsciousness. I let go.**

**For a brief moment, I had a flashback to our escape from Court, when I'd used the same technique on Meredith." **

"I still feel bad about that," Rose said

"Yeah but you did say sorry to her like a million times," Lissa said smiling.

"**I saw her lying on the ground all over again and felt that same pang of guilt. Then, I shook it off. Meredith was okay. Meredith wasn't even here. None of that mattered. All that mattered was that this guy was out of commission, and I had to get out of here. Now.**

**Without looking to see if others were coming, I tore off across the parking lot toward the theatre. I stopped once I had some distance between me and the wailing car, using another car as cover. I saw no one near the guy yet, but over by the parking lot's front, close to the mall, there seemed to be some activity. I didn't stick around to get a closer look. Whatever it was, it couldn't be good for me.**

**I reached the theatre a couple minutes later, breathless more from fear than exhaustion. Running endurance was something I had built up a lot of, thanks to Dimitri." **

"Glad I could help you," Dimitri said laughing then kissed Rose on the forehead quickly.

"**But where was Dimitri? Theatregoers mingled around, some giving my dishevelled state an odd look, as they either waited for tickets or discussed what movie they'd just seen. I saw no sign of Dimitri anywhere.**

**I had no watch. How long had passed since we'd parted? Surely not a half hour. I walked around the theatre, staying obscured in the crowd, searching for any indication of Dimitri or more pursuers. Nothing. Minutes ticked by. Uneasily, I reached into my pocket and touched the piece of paper with the phone number. Leave, he'd told me. Leave and call the number. Of course, I had no cell phone, but that was the least of my problems right now—**

**"Rose!'**

**A car pulled up at the curb where others were dropping people off. Dimitri was leaning out the driver's side window, and I nearly fell over in relief. Well, okay, not nearly. In reality, I didn't waste a moment in hurrying over to him and hopping into the passenger seat. Without a word, he hit the gas and got us away from the theatre and back to the main road.**

**We said nothing at first. He was so wound up and on edge; it seemed the slightest provocation would make him snap in half." **

"How can you tell?" Dimitri asked Rose looking at her he knew the answer to that but she also knew as well because they just knew each other so well.

"You're an open book to me Comrade," She said smiling then started reading again.

"**He drove as fast as he could without attracting police attention, all the while glancing into the rear-view mirror.**

**"Is there anyone behind us?' I asked at last, as he drove back onto the highway.**

**"It doesn't look like it. It'll take them a while to figure out what car we're in.'**

**I hadn't paid much attention when I'd entered, but we were in a Honda Accord- another ordinary-looking car. I also noticed that there was no key in the ignition.**

**"Did you hotwire this car?' I then rephrased my question. "Did you steal this car?'**

**"You have an interesting set of morals,' he observed. "Breaking out of jail is okay. But steal a car, and you sound totally outraged.'**

**"I'm just more surprised than outraged,' I said, leaning back against the seat. I sighed. "I was afraid ... well, for a moment there, I was afraid you weren't coming. That they'd caught you or something.'"**

"Thanks for the concern for me Roza," Dimitri said hugging both Miracle and Rose to him.

"I'll always care about you," Rose said to him quietly.

"**"No. Most of my time was spent sneaking out and finding a suitable car.'**

**A few minutes of silence fell. "You didn't ask what happened to me,' I pointed out, a little miffed.**

**"Don't need to. You're here. That's what counts.'**

**"I got in a fight.'**

**"I can tell. Your sleeve is ripped.'**

**I glanced down. Yup, ripped. I'd also lost the hat in my mad dash. No big loss. "Don't you want to know anything about the fight?' His eyes stayed on the road ahead of us. "I already know. You took down your enemy. You did it fast, and you did it well. Because you're just that good.'**

**I pondered his words for a moment. They were matter-of-fact, all business ... and yet, his statement brought a tiny smile to my lips. "Okay. So what now, General? Don't you think they'll scan reports of stolen cars and get our license plate number?'**

**"Likely. But by then, we'll have a new car-one they won't have any clue about.'**

**I frowned. "How are you pulling that off?'**

**"We're meeting someone in a few hours.'**

**"Damn it. I really hate being the last one to know about everything.'**

**"A few hours' put us in Roanoke, Virginia. Most of our drive had passed uneventfully up until that point. But as the city came into view, I noticed Dimitri watching the exit signs until he found the one he wanted. Turning off the interstate, he continued checking for a tail and found none. We reached another commerce-filled road, and he drove to a McDonald's that stood out clearly from the rest of the businesses.**

**"I don't suppose,' I said, "that this is a food break?'"**

"Rose Always about food?" the others laughed together along with Rose.

"**"This,' he responded, "is where we catch our next ride.'**

**He drove around the restaurant's parking lot, his eyes scanning for something, though I didn't initially know what. I spotted it a fraction of a second before he did. In the far corner of the lot, I saw a woman leaning against a tan SUV, her back to us. I couldn't see much of her except that she wore a dark shirt and had tousled blond hair that almost touched her shoulders.**

**Dimitri pulled into the spot next to her vehicle, and I was out of ours the second he hit the brake. I recognized her before she even turned around.**

**"Sydney?' The name came out as a question, though I knew for sure it was her.**

**Her head turned, and I saw a familiar face-a human face-with brown eyes that could turn amber in the sun and a faint gold tattoo on her cheek.**

**"Hey, Rose,' she said, a rueful smile playing on her lips. She held up a McDonald's bag.**

**"Figured you'd be hungry.'" **Rose finished the chapter she put the bookmark inside the book closing it putting it on the coffee table.

"So who's reading next?" asked Rose she looked around then Sonya put her hand up everyone was shocked mostly because as she hadn't spoken once or read any of the other chapters which was strange. Rose got off of her seat going over to Sonya taking her over into the bedroom Sonya started to cry on Rose's shoulder. Rose didn't normally like anyone but Lissa to be like this with her but having Miracle, she got better at it. "Sonya what's wrong?"

"Everything Mikhail's been on a mission for months and I'm so worried about him and I want him here to know he's safe." Sonya explained then Rose got an idea

"Why don't you link to him," Rose suggested she got a blank expression. "Well linking is where a spirit user and their loved one can chat just use a mirror that works best do you want help?" Rose asked she got a nod then they both concentrated on finding Mikhail then found him he was in Court on his way Sonya started crying again then ran out of the room to the door everyone came into. And look who stepped in.

**Малютка – **Little one


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaim: I don't own VA just Miracle**

_Full summary: Yes another reading one of the books but this has a few big things in here after Last Sacrifice Rose had to leave both Lissa and Dimitri because someone wanted her gone but it wasn't an enemy anyone would of thought could come back what makes this all strange the enemy has ruined a miracle child's childhood yes another Rose is pregnant story but Tasha is involved but she and Dimitri aren't together it's only four years later that she will come back to the others this isn't good for her or the baby but what will happen when everyone sees her again along with finding the enemy among them. But what will the others also think when they hear about what happened to Rose in Last Sacrifice also will Rose make another Sacrifice by her love for Dimitri but she must defeat the enemy with some help from her friends also will Dimitri believe that the baby is even his?_

**Reading the end**

**Chapter seven**

**Sonya's pov: **

I was so happy that Mikhail was back I was so worried something bad had happened to him when he came into the room I jumped into his arms kissing him all over he explained that everything on the mission went well and I was happy we spent sometime in the bedroom catching up with each other.

Hours later we came out to the others all sitting around talking then I went to sit with Mikhail he let me on his lap as I started reading "**Chapter six**

**REALLY, WHEN YOU THOUGHT ABOUT it, Sydney showing up wasn't much weirder than half the other stuff that seemed to happen to me on a regular basis. Sydney was an Alchemist, one I'd met in Russia when trying to find and kill Dimitri. She was my age and had hated being assigned over there, though I'd certainly appreciated her aid." **

"Thanks Rose," Sydney said sarcastically as she was still very good friends with Rose everyone laughed.

"**As Dimitri had noted earlier, the Alchemists would want to help the Moroi find and capture me. Yet, judging from the tension radiating off both her and Dimitri in the car, it became obvious that she was assisting in this escape.**

**With great effort, I pushed my questions to the side for the time being." **

"That didn't last long I bet," Christian said he was always joking with Rose always that hadn't changed.

"Shut it Pyro," Rose replied.

"**We were still fugitives, still undoubtedly being pursued. Sydney's car was a brand new Honda CR-V with Louisiana plates and a rental sticker.**

**"What the hell?' I asked. "Is this daring escape being sponsored by Honda?'"**

"Told you so that it wouldn't last," Christian said this got a laugh from everyone but he got a pillow in the face from Miracle.

"Miracle good girl," Rose praised her daughter while all of the Belikov's gave Rose a look, "Sorry," she said quietly.

"**When this got no response, I went to the next obvious question. "Are we going to New Orleans?' That was Sydney's new post. Sightseeing was the last thing on my mind at the moment, but if you had to run away, you might as well run somewhere good.**

**"No,' she said, backing out of the spot. "We're going to West Virginia.'**

**I looked sharply at Dimitri, who sat in the backseat, in the hopes that he would deny this. He didn't.**

**"I assume by "West Virginia,' you actually mean "Hawaii,'' I said. "Or someplace equally exciting.'"**

"Rose!" Everyone shouted at Rose she put Miracle in front of her face as if she were a shield.

"Sorry," Rose said from behind Miracle.

**"Honestly, I think you're better off avoiding excitement right now,' Sydney pointed out. The car's GPS device directed her to her next turn, leading us back toward I-81. She frowned slightly. "And West Virginia's actually really pretty.'**

**I remembered that she was from Utah and probably didn't know any better." **

"Thanks Rose," Sydney said laughing lightly.

"**Having long since given up on any control in this escape plot, I moved on to the next obvious set of questions.**

**"Why are you helping us?'**

**I had a feeling Sydney was grimacing in the dark. "Why do you think?'**

**"Abe.'"**

"Is it that obvious really daughter?" Abe asked Rose everyone just nodded our head.

"**She sighed. "I'm really starting to wonder if New Orleans was worth it.'**

**I'd recently learned that Abe-with that inexplicable, far-reaching influence of his- had been responsible for getting her out of Russia. How he'd done it, I didn't know. What I did know was that it had left Sydney in open-ended debt to him, one he kept using to get favours. Sometimes, I wondered if there was more to the deal than just a job transfer, like maybe he'd done something else that neither had told me about. Regardless, I started to chastise her again that she should have expected this for making a deal with the devil, but I soon reconsidered. With a bunch of guardians in pursuit, it probably wasn't a smart idea to tease someone helping me. I asked a different question.**

**"Okay. So why are we going to West Virginia?'**

**Sydney opened her mouth to respond, but Dimitri interrupted her. "Not yet.'**

**I turned around again and shot him a glare. "I am so sick of this! We've been on the run for six hours now, and I still don't know all the details. I get that we're staying away from the guardians, but are we seriously going to West Virginia? Are we going to make some cabin our base of operation? Like, one on the side of a mountain that doesn't have plumbing?'"**

"Rose and her imagination you always were like that huh," I said she looked at me as the others laughed she was laughing as well.

"I wouldn't be me otherwise huh," she replied kindly.

"**Sydney gave me one of her trademark exasperated sighs. "Do you actually know anything about West Virginia?'**

**I didn't like her and Dimitri teaming up to keep me in the dark. Of course, with Sydney, her reticence could be from any number of things. It could still be Abe's orders. Or maybe she just didn't want to talk to me. Since most Alchemists considered dhampirs and vampires the spawn of hell, they didn't usually get too friendly with us. Spending time with me in Siberia had altered her views a little. I hoped. Sometimes I got the vibe she just wasn't that social of a person to begin with.**

**"You know we've been set up, right?' I asked her. "We didn't really do anything. They say I killed the queen, but-'**

**"I know,' Sydney interrupted. "I've heard all about it. All the Alchemists know about it. You two are at the top of our most wanted list.'" **

"Go us," Rose said proudly, she was smiling she looked at Dimitri he was laughing at Rose because well she was being her.

"Rose you aren't anymore but you two are the most badass guardians in the Moroi world." Lissa said.

"**She attempted a business-like tone but couldn't entirely hide her uneasiness. I had a feeling Dimitri made her more nervous than I did, which was understandable since he made some of our own people nervous too.**

**"I didn't do it,' I insisted. Somehow, it was important that she know that.**

**Sydney didn't acknowledge my comment. Instead, she said, "You should eat. Your food's getting cold. We've got a little over three hours to go and won't be stopping except for gas.'**

**I recognized the finality in her voice, as well as the logic. She didn't want to talk anymore. Inside the bag, I found two giant orders of fries, and three cheeseburgers." **

"Piglet Rose really you ate all of that?" Christian asked her she smiled and pointed to the book.

"Why don't you find out fire-crotch," she replied smiling.

"**She apparently still knew me pretty well. It took all of my restraint to keep from stuffing fries into my mouth then and there." **

We all laughed at this it was typical Rose behaviour. "I wouldn't if I were you Sonya keep reading," Rose ordered.

"**Instead, I offered a cheeseburger to Dimitri.**

**"You want one? Gotta keep up your strength.'**

**He hesitated several seconds before taking it. He seemed to regard it with a kind of wonder, and it hit me that eating food was still a new thing for him after these last few months. Strigoi only subsisted on blood. I handed him a couple of fries too and then turned back around to devour the rest. I didn't bother offering any to Sydney. She was notorious for her lack of appetite, and besides, I figured she would have eaten already if she'd wanted to while waiting for us.**

**"I think this is for you,' Dimitri said, handing me a small backpack. I opened it and found a few changes of clothes, as well as some basic toiletries. I double-checked the outfits.**

**"Shorts, shirts, and a dress. I can't fight in these. I need jeans.' The dress was cute, admittedly: a long gauzy sun-dress in a watercolour print of black, white, and grey. But very impractical."**

"That's not very nice little Dhampir really you couldn't say thank you?" Adrian said to Rose she laughed then stopped.

"You're serious come on its not fair, okay Sydney I'm so sorry that I didn't say thank you to you like four nearly five years ago for getting the clothes." Rose said it was a good apologise and she meant it.

"Thank you Rose for that now can Sonya get on with reading?" Sydney asked Rose she nodded and I continued reading.

**"That's gratitude for you,' said Sydney. "This happened kind of fast. There was only so much I could put together.'**

**Glancing behind me, I saw Dimitri unpacking his own bag. It had basic clothing like mine and also—"**

"Let me guess something that he wears all the time?" his sisters all said together Rose grabbed a hold of his duster that he wore all the time and nodded.

**"A duster?' I exclaimed, watching him pull out the long, leather coat. How it even fit in there defied physics. "You managed to get him a duster, but you couldn't find me a pair of jeans?'**

**Sydney seemed unconcerned by my outrage. "Abe said it was essential. Besides, if all goes like it's supposed to, you won't be doing any fighting.' I didn't like the sound of that. Safe and remote.**

**Seeing as I had what were potentially the quietest car companions in the world, I knew better than to expect any real conversation for the next three hours. I supposed it was just as well because it let me check in on Lissa. I was still too on edge about my own escape to spend much time in her head, so it was just a quick assessment of life at Court.**

**Just as Dimitri had predicted, the guardians had restored order pretty soon. The Court was under lockdown, and everyone with any connection to me was being questioned extensively. The thing was, they all had alibis. Everyone had seen my allies at the funeral-or, in Abe's case, thought they'd seen them. A couple girls swore they'd been with Adrian, which I could only imagine was the result of more compulsion. I could feel Lissa's satisfaction through the bond as the guardians' frustration grew and grew. Although she had no idea when I might be checking in on her, she sent me a message through the bond: Don't worry, Rose. I'll take care of everything. We're going to clear your name.**

**I slumped back in the car seat, unsure how to feel about this situation. All my life, I'd taken care of her. I'd protected her from danger and gone out of my way to keep her away from any threats. Now, the roles were reversed. She'd come through for me in saving Dimitri, and I was in her-and apparently everyone else's-hands as far as this escape was concerned. It went against every instinct I had and troubled me. I wasn't used to being protected by others, let alone her."**

"Rose your my best friend we have to protect each other," Lissa said to Rose she nodded looking like she was trying to fight tears.

"**The interrogations were still going on, and Lissa hadn't had hers yet, but something told me my friends were going to get off the hook for this. They wouldn't be punished for my escape, and for the moment, I was really the only one in danger-which was what I preferred.**

**West Virginia might have been as beautiful as Sydney claimed, but I couldn't really tell since it was the middle of the night when we arrived. Mostly I had the sense of driving through mountains, feeling the ups and downs as we went through switchbacks and tunnels. After almost exactly three hours, we rolled into a small hole of a town that had one traffic light and a restaurant simply marked DINER. There hadn't been any traffic on the road for over an hour, though, which was really the most important thing. We hadn't been followed.**

**Sydney drove us to a building with a sign that read MOTEL. Apparently, this town liked to stick to the basics when it came to names." **

Everyone laughed at this it was funny and everyone soon calmed down then I got back to reading.

"**I wouldn't be surprised if it was actually just called TOWN." **

"Rose why do you always have to be like that?" Olena asked Rose she looked at her then started laughing.

"I'm guessing you're thinking about when Miracle was born again huh?" that time it was Karoline she smiled at this.

"Yeah come on the Rose Hathaway laughing at the time when normal women cry at giving birth that is weird right?" Rose stated it did seem weird but we all laughed at the image of Rose laughing while giving birth just seemed funny.

"**As we walked across the motel's parking lot, I was surprised to feel how sore my legs were. Every part of me ached, and sleep sounded fantastic. It had been more than half a day since this adventure began.**

**Sydney checked us in under fake names, and the sleepy desk clerk didn't ask any questions. We walked down a hall that wasn't dirty exactly but also wasn't anything a royal would have gone near. A cleaning cart leaned against one wall, as though someone had given up and abandoned it. Sydney suddenly came to a halt in front of a room and handed us a key. I realized she was heading off to a different room.**

**"We're not all staying together?' I asked.**

**"Hey, if you guys get caught, I don't want to be anywhere near you,' she said, with a smile. I had a feeling she also didn't want to sleep in the same room as "evil creatures of the night.'" **

"Not anymore she doesn't she loves sleeping in our bed doing all sort of…" Adrian was cut off by Rose throwing a pillow at him as Dimitri covered Miracle's ears.

"Adrian idiot don't say stuff like that around Miracle she's too young," Rose said.

"**"I'll still be nearby, though. We'll talk in the morning.'**

**This made me realize something else. I eyed Dimitri. "We're sharing a room?'**

**Sydney shrugged. "All the better to defend yourselves.'**

**She left us in that abrupt way of hers, and Dimitri and I glanced at each other briefly before heading into the room. Like the rest of the motel, it wasn't fancy, but it would do. The carpet was worn but intact, and I appreciated the weak attempt at decorating with a very bad painting of some pears. A small window looked sad. There was one bed.**

**Dimitri locked the bolt and chain on the door and then sat back in the room's lone chair. It was wooden with a straight back, but he seemed to regard it as the most comfortable thing in the world. He still wore that perpetually vigilant look of his, but I could see exhaustion around the edges. This had been a long night for him too.**

**I sat down on the edge of the bed. "What now?' "Now we wait,' he said."**

"I'm guessing Rose didn't take that well," Christian said smiling at Rose she looked at him she glared at him that seemed to scary him more.

**"For what?'**

**"For Lissa and the others to clear your name and find out who killed the queen.'**

**I expected more explanation, but all I got was silence. Disbelief began to build up in me. I'd remained as patient as I could tonight, always assuming Dimitri was leading me toward some mysterious mission to help solve the murder. When he said we were going to wait, surely he didn't mean we were just going to ... well, wait?"**

"Of course that's what he means Rosemarie," Janine said to Rose but Rose didn't look at all happy about her whole name coming up in the sentence but she kept it nearly hidden.

**"What are we going to do?' I demanded. "How are we going to help them?'**

**"We told you earlier: You can hardly go looking for clues at Court. You need to stay away. You need to stay safe.'**

**My jaw dropped as I gestured around the drab room. "What, and this is it? This is where you're stashing me? I thought ... I thought there was something here. Something to help.'**

**"It is helping,' he said, in that damnably calm way of his. "Sydney and Abe researched this place and decided it was out of the way enough to avoid detection.'**

**I shot up from the bed. "Okay, comrade. There's one serious problem here with your logic. You guys keep acting like me staying out of the way is helping.'"**

"I have to agree that keeping Rose out of the action is a bad idea because if she gets annoyed you better leave the room," Sonya said looking at Rose warily.

"That was one time and I said that I was sorry," Rose vented.

**"What's a serious problem is us repeating this conversation over and over. The answers to who murdered Tatiana are at Court, and that's where your friends are. They'll figure this out.'**

**"I didn't just get in a high-speed chase and jump state lines to hole up in some crappy motel! How long are you planning on 'staying out of the way' here?'**

**Dimitri crossed his arms over his chest. "As long as it takes. We have the funds to stay here indefinitely.'**

**"I probably have enough spare change in my pocket to stay here indefinitely! But it's not happening. I have to do something. I won't just take the easy way out and sit around.'**

**"Surviving isn't as easy as you think.'**

**"Oh God,' I groaned. "You've been hanging out with Abe, haven't you?" **

"Thank you darling daughter," Abe said he didn't seem hurt more sarcastic like Rose that was where she got it from.

"**You know, when you were a Strigoi, you told me to stay away from him. Maybe you should take your own advice.'**

**I regretted the words as soon as they left my lips and saw in his eyes that I'd inflicted serious damage. He might have been acting like the old Dimitri in this escape, but his time as a Strigoi still tormented him.**

**"I'm sorry,' I said. "I didn't mean-'**

**"We're done discussing this,' he said harshly. "Lissa says we're staying here, so we're staying here.'**

**Anger shoved aside my guilt. "That's why you're doing this? Because Lissa told you to?'**

**"Of course. I swore I'd serve and help her.'**

**That was when I snapped. It had been bad enough that when Lissa restored him to a dhampir, Dimitri had thought it was okay to stick around Lissa while spurning me."**

"Sorry again about that Rose," Lissa said Rose smiled and went over and hugged her then went back to her family.

"Me too Roza," Dimitri said she smiled and kissed him softly on the check.

"**Despite the fact that I'd been the one who went to Siberia and that I was the one who learned about how Victor's brother Robert knew how to restore Strigoi ... well, apparently those things didn't matter. Only Lissa wielding the stake had seemed to matter, and Dimitri now held her up as some kind of angelic goddess, one he'd made an archaic, knight-like vow to serve."**

"By the way I just want to say that it was all really hard to do and you may have read all of that but I lived it and it was really hard to do all of that." Rose complained we all smiled at her just wellbeing her.

**"Forget it,' I said. "I am not staying here."**

**I made it to the door in three steps and managed to undo the chain, but in seconds, Dimitri was out of his chair and had thrown me against the wall. Really, that was pretty slow reaction time. I would have expected him to stop me before I'd taken two steps.**

**"You are staying here,' he said evenly, hands gripping my wrists. "Whether you like it or not.'**

**Now, I had a few options. I could stay, of course. I could hang out for days-months, even-in this motel until Lissa cleared my name. That was presuming Lissa could clear my name and that I didn't get food poisoning from the DINER, diner." **

"I bet I would have so glad we didn't stay there too long," Rose said happily.

"Rose we didn't even stay the whole night," Sydney complained.

"Sorry about that least we didn't get caught that was the up side to everything and we did restore Mrs Karp I mean Sonya and we found Jill so that's good and we also found the real…" Rose stopped because Christian looked upset he noticed and smiled at her.

"It's okay Rose my aunts done bad things I've let it go don't worry," Christian insured Rose then I started reading again.

"**This was the safest option. Also the most boring for me.**

**Another option was to fight my way through Dimitri. That was neither safe nor easy. It would also be particularly challenging because I'd have to try to fight in such a way that would allow me to escape but wouldn't kill him or cause either of us serious injury.**

**Or, I could just throw caution away and not hold back. Hell, the guy had battled Strigoi and half the Court's guardians. He could handle me giving everything I had. We'd certainly shared some pretty rough encounters back at St. Vladimir's. Would my best be enough for me to escape? Time to find out."**

"Just to let you know Adrian it didn't start then I promise," Rose told Adrian he understood and nodded.

"**I kneed him in the stomach, which he clearly hadn't expected. His eyes widened in shock-and a little pain-providing me with an opening to break free of his grip. That opening was only long enough for me to yank out the door's bolt. Before I could reach for the knob, Dimitri had a hold of me again. He gripped me hard and threw me onto the bed stomach first, both pinning me with his weight and preventing my limbs from doing any more surprise kicking." **

"Kinky moment Rosie," Christian joked but soon cowered behind Lissa after Rose gave him a death glare they were famous.

"**This was always my biggest problem in fights: opponents- usually men-with more strength and weight. My speed was my greatest asset in those situations, but being held down made dodging and evasion a non-option. Still, every part of me struggled, making it difficult for him to keep me down.**

**"Stop this,' he said in my ear, his lips nearly touching it. "Be reasonable for once. You can't get past me.'**

**His body was warm and strong against mine, and I promised my own body a stern scolding later. Quit it, I thought. Focus on getting out of here, not how he feels.**

**"I'm not the one being unreasonable,' I growled, trying to turn my face toward him. "You're the one caught up in some noble promise that makes no sense. And I know you don't like to sit out of the action any more than I do. Help me. Help me find the murderer and do something useful.' I stopped struggling and pretended our argument had distracted me."**

"You're not as good as you think you are Rosie," Eddie laughed.

"I'm better than you," Rose said smiling sweetly.

**"I don't like sitting around, but I also don't like rushing into an impossible situation!'**

**"Impossible situations are our specialty,'"**

"I have to say that sadly Rose is right you two are really good at all of those," Christian said everyone else all agreed with him.

"**I pointed out. Meanwhile, I tried to assess his hold on me. He hadn't relaxed his grip, but I hoped maybe the conversation was distracting him. Normally, Dimitri was too good to lose his focus. But I knew he was tired. And maybe, just maybe, he might be a little careless since it was me and not a Strigoi.**

**Nope. I lashed out abruptly, trying to break away and scramble out from under him. The best I managed to do was roll myself over before he had a hold of me again, now leaving me back-down on the bed. Being so close to him ... his face, his lips ... the warmth of his skin on mine. Well. It appeared that all I'd accomplished was putting myself at a greater disadvantage. He certainly didn't seem to be affected by our bodies' closeness. He wore that typical steel resolve of his, and even though it was stupid of me, even though I knew I shouldn't care anymore that he was over me ... well, I did care.**

**"One day,' he said. "You can't even wait one day?'**

**"Maybe if we'd gone to a nicer hotel. With cable.'"**

Everyone laughed at this because this was a typical response of Rose's.

**"This is no time for jokes, Rose.'**

**"Then let me do something. Anything.'**

**"I. Can't.'**

**Saying the words obviously pained him, and I realized something. I was so mad at him, so furious that he'd try to make me sit around and play it safe. But he didn't like any of this either. How could I have forgotten how alike we were? We both craved action. We both wanted to be useful, to help those we cared about. It was only his self- resolve to help Lissa that was keeping him here with this babysitting job. He claimed me rushing back to Court was reckless, but I had a feeling that if he hadn't been the one in charge of me-or, well, thought he was-he would have run right back there too.**

**I studied him, the determined dark eyes and expression softened by the brown hair that had escaped its ponytail holder." **

"I can't believe you cut your hair short I like it long," Rose said touching Dimitri's hair they looked cute together.

"Well least you kept your promise and didn't cut your hair short," Dimitri said to her.

"**It hung around his face now, just barely touching mine. I could try to break free again but was losing hope of that working. He was too fierce and too set on keeping me safe. I suspected pointing out my suspicion that he wanted to go back to Court too wouldn't do any good. True or not, he would be expecting me to argue with Rose-logic. He was Dimitri, after all. He would be expecting everything.**

**Well, almost.**

**An idea hit me so fast that I didn't pause to analyse it." **

"That's the usual action you take when you have an idea," Vikki said smiling the other Belikov apart from Dimitri looked at both Vikki and Rose horrified.

"Vikki we're pretty much the same," Rose said that seemed to be the reason why all of the Belikov were so horrified.

"**I just acted. My body might be constrained, but my head and neck had just enough freedom to shift up-and kiss him.**

**My lips met his, and I learned a few things. One was that it was possible to catch him totally by surprise."**

"Go me," Rose laughed.

"**His body froze and locked up, shocked at the sudden turn of events. I also realized that he was just as good a kisser as I recalled. The last time we'd kissed had been when he was Strigoi. There had been an eerie sexiness to that, but it didn't compare to the heat and energy of being alive. His lips were just like I remembered from our time at St. Vladimir's, both soft and hungry at the same time. Electricity spread through the rest of my body as he kissed me back. It was both comforting and exhilarating.**

**And that was the third thing I discovered. He was kissing me back. Maybe, just maybe, Dimitri wasn't as resolved as he claimed to be. Maybe under all that guilt and certainty that he couldn't love again, he still wanted me. I would have liked to have found out."**

"Rose what did you do?" Lissa whined she seemed sad at this.

"**But I didn't have the time.**

**Instead, I punched him."**

"Rose!" Lissa shouted at Rose who jumped behind the sofa away from Lissa then Lissa got up from her seat and started chasing Rose around the room till Dimitri caught Rose.

"**It's true: I've punched lots of guys who were kissing me but never one I actually wanted to keep kissing. Dimitri still had a solid hold on me, but the shock of the kiss had dropped his guard. My fist broke out and connected with the side of his face. Without missing a beat, I shoved him off me as hard as I could and leapt away from the bed and toward the door. I heard him scramble to his feet as I threw it open. I shot out of the room and slammed the door shut before I could see what he did next. Not that I needed to. He was coming after me.**

**Without a moment's hesitation, I shoved the abandoned cleaning cart in front of the room's door and sprinted off down the hall. A couple seconds later, the door opened, and I heard a cry of annoyance-as well as a very, very bad word in Russian" **

"By the way I know what you said and that was not very nice," Rose said she must have learnt Russian while she was away.

"**-as he ran into the cart. It would only take him a few moments to push it aside, but that was all I needed. I was down the flight of stairs in a flash and into the meagre lobby where a bored desk clerk was reading a book. He nearly jumped out of his chair when I came tearing through.**

**"There's a guy chasing me!' I called as I headed out the door.**

**The clerk didn't really look like anyone who would try to stop Dimitri, and I had a feeling Dimitri wouldn't stop anyway if the guy asked him to. In the most extreme case, the man would call the police. In this town, the POLICE probably consisted of one guy and a dog."**

"Sarcasm is one of her best powers if she was a superhero that would be her power I'd watch that show," Paul (Sonya Belikov's son said) I saw Rose high-five him they seem to get along.

"**Regardless, it was no longer my concern. I had escaped the motel and was now in the middle of a sleepy mountain town, its streets cast in shadows. Dimitri might be right behind me, but as I plunged into some woods nearby, I knew it was going to be easy for me to lose him in the darkness." **I was finished and glad I put the bookmark in the next chapter and put it on the coffee table. We all went to our bed to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry I haven't been updating but I've had lots of coursework to do at College I've also had this story taken off so I'm putting it back with the changes they told me to so I hope you enjoy the story, **

**Disclaim: I don't own VA it's Richelle but I own Miracle **

_Full summary: Yes another reading one of the books but this has a few big things in here after Last Sacrifice Rose had to leave both Lissa and Dimitri because someone wanted her gone but it wasn't an enemy anyone would of thought could come back what makes this all strange the enemy has ruined a miracle child's childhood yes another Rose is pregnant story but Tasha is involved but she and Dimitri aren't together it's only four years later that she will come back to the others this isn't good for her or the baby but what will happen when everyone sees her again along with finding the enemy among them. But what will the others also think when they hear about what happened to Rose in Last Sacrifice also will Rose make another Sacrifice by her love for Dimitri but she must defeat the enemy with some help from her friends also will Dimitri believe that the baby is even his?_

**Reading the end**

**Chapter eight**

**Olena's pov: **

I had a lovely sleep it was peaceful and I wasn't woken to cook breakfast but I could smell the food as I changed and went out to the others all around Roza and Dimka, they were so perfect for each other and my little granddaughter gave my only son so much happiness.

We all finished up our amazing breakfast we all went into the living room sitting down and Mikhail picked the book up he had Sonya Karp on his lap smiling they were so adorable all the couples were.

"**THE PROBLEM WAS, OF COURSE, that I soon lost myself in the darkness.**

**After living in the wilds of Montana, I was used to how completely the night could swallow you once you stepped away from even the tiniest hint of civilization. I was even used to wandering the twists and turns of dark forests. But the St. Vladimir's terrain had been familiar. The woods of West Virginia were new and foreign, and I had completely lost my bearings."**

"Rose you sound be more careful," her mother Guardian Hathaway said to Roza she just shrugged her shoulders at her like a child and tickling Miracle who was sitting on Ibrahim's lap.

"Mummy stop it I can't breathe, daddy make mummy stop," Miracle giggled loudly making everyone laugh at her command Dimka pulled Roza away.

"Roza stop it and let Mikhail finish this chapter," Dimka said sternly.

"Rosie's getting told off," Christian said laughing he seemed to be in a good mood but then again he was going to be getting married when this was all over.

"**Once I was pretty sure I'd put enough distance between me and the motel, I paused and looked around. Night insects hummed and sang, and the oppressive summer humidity hung around me. Peering up through the leafy canopy of trees, I could see a brilliant sky of stars, totally untouched by city lights. Feeling like a true wilderness survivor, I studied the stars until I spotted the Big Dipper and figured out which direction was north. The mountains Sydney had driven us through had been to the east, so I certainly didn't want to go in that direction. It seemed reasonable that if I hiked north, I'd eventually hit an interstate and either hitchhike or walk my way back to civilization. It wasn't an airtight plan, but it wasn't the worst one I'd ever had, not by a long shot.**

**I wasn't really dressed for hiking, but as my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I managed to avoid most trees and other obstacles. Following the tiny road out of town would have been easier-but was also what Dimitri would expect me to do.**

**I fell into a steady, subconscious rhythm as I made my way north. I decided it was a good time to check in on Lissa, now that I had time on my hands and no guardians trying to arrest me. I slipped into her mind and found her within the depths of the guardians' headquarters, sitting in a hallway lined with chairs. Other Moroi sat nearby, including Christian and Tasha."**

I saw some people shudder at the thought of that woman but it was far from over really and I knew my son would try everything.

**"They'll question you hard,' Tasha murmured. "Especially you.' That was to Christian. "You'd be my first choice if something illicitly blew up.'"**

"Same here," Roza said smugly she smiled at Christian earning a not so happy look.

**That seemed to be everyone's opinion. From the troubled look on her face, I could see Tasha had been as surprised by my escape as I had. Even if my friends hadn't filled her in on the whole story yet, she had probably pieced most things together-at the very least, who was behind it.**

**Christian gave her as charming a smile as he could manage, like a kid trying to dodge being grounded. "They'll know by now that it wasn't caused by magic,' he said. "The guardians will have scoured every inch of those statues.' He didn't elaborate, not in public, but Lissa's mind was working along the same lines as his. The guardians would know now the explosion hadn't been elemental. And even if my friends were the primary suspects, the authorities would have to wonder-just as I had-how teenagers would get a hold of C4.**

**Lissa nodded her agreement and rested her hand on Christian's. "We'll be okay.'**

**Her thoughts turned to both Dimitri and me, wondering if we'd made it out according to the plan. She couldn't focus on finding Tatiana's killer until she knew we were safe. Like me, the breakout had been a hard choice: freeing me put me in more danger than keeping me locked up. Her emotions were keyed up, prickly and a bit wilder than I would have liked." **

"Sorry I worried you Rose," the queen Vasilisa but she liked to be called Lissa.

"Its fine Liss I'll always worry about you, you know that," Roza explained.

"**So much spirit, I realized. She's using too much. Back at school, she'd managed it with prescription medication and later through self-control. But somewhere, as our situations grew increasingly complicated, she'd allowed herself to wield more and more. Recently, she'd used astonishing amounts, and we'd come to take it for granted. Sooner or later, Lissa's reliance on spirit would catch up with her. With us.**

**"Princess?' A door across from Lissa opened, and a guardian peered out. "We're ready for you.'**

**The guardian stepped aside, and inside the room, Lissa heard a familiar voice say, "Always a pleasure speaking with you, Hans. We should do it again sometime.' Abe then appeared, strutting out with his usual swagger. He stepped past the guardian in the doorway and gave Lissa and the Ozera's a winning, all-is-right-in-the-world grin. Without a word, he strode past them toward the hall's exit.**

**Lissa almost smiled but reined it in, putting on a sober look as she and her companions entered. The door shut behind them, and she found herself facing three guardians seated at a table. One of them I'd seen around but had never met. I think his last name was Steele. The other two I knew well. One was Hans Croft, who ran the guardians' operations at Court. Beside him-to my astonishment-was Alberta, who was in charge of St. Vladimir's guardians and novices."**

"Rose we know who she is," Eddie one of Rose's friends back when she was at the Academy and lived here at Court.

**"Lovely,' growled Hans. "A whole entourage.' Christian had insisted on being present when Lissa was questioned, and Tasha had insisted on being present with Christian. If Abe had known the interrogation time, he probably would have joined the group too, undoubtedly followed by my mother ... Hans didn't realize he'd dodged a house party.**

**Lissa, Christian, and Tasha sat down opposite the guardians. "Guardian Petrov,' said Lissa, ignoring Hans's disapproval. "What are you doing here?' Alberta gave Lissa a small smile but otherwise kept in professional guardian mode. "I was here for the funeral, and Guardian Croft decided he'd like an outside opinion for the investigation.'**

**"As well as someone familiar with Hathaway and her, uh, associates,' added Hans. Hans was the kind of guy who got straight to the point. Usually, his attitude bothered me-that was my normal reaction to most authority figures-but I did respect the way he ran operations here. "This meeting was intended just for you, princess.'**

**"We won't say a word,' said Christian."**

"That's a first," Roza commented everyone laughed then a pillow hit her in the face it seemed that Christian had thrown it she got one and walked over to him hitting him till Dimka pulled her away.

"**Lissa nodded and kept her face smooth and polite, even though there was a trembling in her voice. "I want to help ... I've been so, I don't know. I'm so stunned about everything that's happened.'**

**"I'm sure,' said Hans, voice dry. "Where were you when the statues exploded?'**

**"With the funeral procession,' she said. "I was part of the escort.'"**

"Obviously," someone muttered I wasn't too sure who.

**Steele had a pile of papers in front of him. "That's true. There are plenty of witnesses.'**

**"Very convenient. What about afterward?' asked Hans. "Where did you go when the crowd panicked?'**

**"Back to the Council's building. That's where all the others were meeting up, and I thought it'd be safest.' I couldn't see her face but could feel her trying to look cowed. "I was afraid when things started going crazy.'**

**"We also have witnesses to support that,' said Steele.**

**Hans drummed his fingers on the table. "Did you have any prior knowledge about any of this? The explosions? Hathaway's breakout?'**

**Lissa shook her head. "No! I had no clue. I didn't even know it was possible to get out of the cells. I thought there was too much security.'**

**Hans ignored the dig on his operations. "You've got that bond thing, right? You didn't pick up anything through that?'**

**"I don't read her,' explained Lissa. "She sees my thoughts but not the other way around.'"**

"Doesn't know that by now back then I was the only one who could read her thoughts," Roza exclaimed getting a lot of attention.

"Wait you two can hear each other now?" Dimka asked and they both nodded.

"We'll talk about it later," Lissa said in her queenly voice.

**"That,' said Alberta, speaking up at last, "is true.'**

**Hans didn't contradict her but still wasn't buying my friends' innocence. "You realize, if you're caught concealing information-or aiding her-you'll face consequences almost as serious as hers. All of you. Royalty doesn't exempt you from treason.'**

**Lissa lowered her gaze, as though his threat had frightened her. "I just can't believe ... I just can't believe she'd do this. She was my friend. I thought I knew her. I didn't think she could do any of these things ... I never thought she'd murder anyone.' If not for the feelings in the bond, I might have taken offense. I knew the truth, though. She was acting, trying to distance herself from me. It was smart.**

**"Really? Because not long ago, you were swearing up and down that she was innocent,' pointed out Hans.**

**Lissa looked back up and widened her eyes. "I thought she was! But then ... then I heard about what she did to those guardians in the escape ...' Her distress wasn't entirely faked this time. She still needed to act like she thought I was guilty, but the news of Meredith's condition had reached her-which truly had shocked her. That made two of us, but at least I now knew Meredith was okay. Hans still looked sceptical at Lissa's change of heart but let it go. "What about Belikov? You swore he wasn't a Strigoi anymore, but obviously something went wrong there as well.'**

**Christian stirred beside Lissa. As an advocate for Dimitri, Christian grew as irritated as us at the suspicions and accusations. Lissa spoke before Christian could say anything.**

**"He's not Strigoi!' Lissa's remorse over me vanished, her old, fierce defence of Dimitri kicking in. She hadn't expected this line of questioning about him. She'd been preparing herself to defend me and her alibi. Hans seemed pleased at the reaction and watched her closely."**

"That's sis really caring," Roza seemed upset but I saw the small smile, Lissa got up and hugged her.

"You'll always have my faith sis," Lissa said smiling.

**"Then how do you explain his involvement?'**

**"It wasn't because he was Strigoi,' said Lissa, forcing her control back. Her heart was pounding rapidly. "He changed back. There's no Strigoi left.'**

**"But he attacked a number of guardians-on more than one occasion.'**

**It looked like Tasha wanted to interrupt now and defend Dimitri as well, but she visibly bit her lip. It was remarkable. The Ozera's liked to speak their minds, not always tactfully."**

"Don't we all know it," Rose commented earning a funny look from Christian the others all laughed at her comment.

**"It wasn't because he was Strigoi,' Lissa repeated. "And he didn't kill any of those guardians. Not one. Rose did what she did ... well, I don't know why. She hated Tatiana, I guess. Everyone knew that. But Dimitri ... I'm telling you, being Strigoi had nothing to do with this. He helped her because he used to be her teacher. He thought she was in trouble.'**

**"That was pretty extreme for a teacher, particularly one who-before turning Strigoi- was known for being level-headed and rational.'**

**"Yeah, but he wasn't thinking rationally because-'"**

"I'm loving this really I am," Karoline said she was quite at first but then opened her mouth it was mostly because she was trying to keep her two troublemakers quite which was hard even Miracle was having trouble being quite.

**Lissa cut herself off, suddenly caught in a bad situation. Hans seemed to have realized quickly in this conversation that if Lissa was involved with recent events-and I don't think he was certain yet-she would have an airtight alibi. Talking to her, however, had given him the chance to pursue another puzzle in my escape: Dimitri's involvement." **

"A lot of people were wondering about that," Alberta said she was very interested in this even though she was also there in the interview room.

"**Dimitri had sacrificed himself to take the fall, even if it meant others not trusting him again. Lissa thought she'd made people think his actions were a former teacher's protective instinct, but apparently, not everyone was buying that."**

"No one would really believe that but some would," Jill (The princess) said she seemed to like this story because well she was well known for her love of romance.

**"He wasn't thinking rationally because?' prompted Hans, eyes sharp. Before the murder, Hans had believed Dimitri truly had become a dhampir again. Something told me he still believed that but sensed there was something big dangling before him.**

**Lissa stayed silent. She didn't want people thinking Dimitri was Strigoi. She wanted people to believe in her powers to restore the undead. But if Dimitri helping a student didn't seem convincing enough to others, all that mistrust might surface again."**

"I'd do anything for my Roza," Dimitri said sweetly to Roza everyone said their agreement because well everyone would bend over backwards for her and she would do the same.

"**Glancing at her interrogators, Lissa suddenly met Alberta's eyes. The older guardian said nothing. She wore that neutral, scrutinizing expression that guardians excelled at. She also had an air of wisdom about her, and Lissa briefly allowed spirit to show her Alberta's aura." **

"Naughty Lissa," Roza told Lissa we all knew that it wasn't good at all for her and she was always worried when she was in Russia about Lissa.

"**It had good, steady colours and energy, and in Alberta's eyes, Lissa swore she could see a message, a knowing glint.**

**Tell them, the message seemed to say. It'll create problems-but they won't be as bad as your current ones. Lissa held that gaze, wondering if she was just projecting her own thoughts onto Alberta. It didn't matter who'd come up with the idea. Lissa knew it was right.**

**"Dimitri helped Rose because ... because they were involved.'"**

"Well everyone could see that if they looked closely," answered Adrian, he was right if you looked closely enough then you could see it in their eyes that they loved each other and even thought my Dimka said those horrid four words he did it only for Roza.

**As I'd guessed, Alberta wasn't surprised, and she seemed relieved to have the truth out there. Hans and Steele, however, were very surprised. I had only seen Hans shocked a few times.**

**"When you say "involved,' do you mean ...' He paused to structure his words. "Do you mean romantically involved?'"**

"What other involvement is there?" Viktoria asked she had become a guardian recently with Roza's help but sometimes she was too sarcastic to realise otherwise.

**Lissa nodded, feeling horrible. She'd revealed a big secret here, one she'd sworn she'd keep for me, but I didn't blame her. Not in this situation. Love-I hoped-would defend Dimitri's actions.**

**"He loved her,' said Lissa. "She loved him. If he helped her escape-'**

**"He did help her escape,' interrupted Hans. "He attacked guardians and blew up priceless, centuries-old statues brought over from Europe!'"**

"That was me I'm afraid too bad really," Abe commented he was so much like Roza it was unbelievable how she turned out the way she was without knowing him for eighteen years.

"Abe!" everyone shouted some were laughing but others weren't too happy about the fact he had blown up the artefacts'.

**Lissa shrugged. "Well, like I said. He wasn't acting rationally. He wanted to help her and probably thought she was innocent. He would have done anything for her-and it had nothing to do with Strigoi.'**

**"Love only justifies so much.' Hans clearly wasn't a romantic.**

**"She's underage!' exclaimed Steele. That part hadn't escaped him.**

**"She's eighteen,' corrected Lissa.**

**Hans cut her a look. "I can do the math, princess. Unless they managed some beautiful, touching romance in the last few weeks-while he was mostly in isolation- then there were things going on at your school that someone should have reported.'"**

"Okay is it just me or is he a little over reacting to this?" Sonya (my daughter) said she seemed to really find this stupid we all did I suppose because love was always something that people always never understood age was always something of less understanding as well.

"**Lissa said nothing, but from the corner of her eye, she could see Tasha and Christian. They were trying to keep their expressions neutral, but it was obvious this news wasn't a surprise to them, no doubt confirming Hans's suspicions that illicit things had been going on. I actually hadn't realized Tasha knew about Dimitri and me and felt a little bad." **

"That is far from being true," Roza said snidely what Natasha had done to Roza and Dimka and Miracle I won't forget no one will or what she had done to our late queen.

"**Had she known that part of his rejection of her had been because of me? And if she knew, how many others did? Christian had probably tipped her off, but something told me more people were probably starting to find out as well. After the school's attack, my reaction had likely been a big clue about my feelings for Dimitri. Maybe telling Hans now wasn't so big a deal after all. The secret wouldn't be a secret much longer.**

**Alberta cleared her throat, speaking up at last. "I think we have more important things to worry about right now than some romance that may or may not have happened.'**

**Steele gave her an incredulous look and slammed his hand against the table. "This is pretty serious. Did you know about it?'"**

"No joking with him is there?" Roza joked she was always joking around even though she was hurting but she was happy now.

**"All I know is that we're getting distracted from the point here,' she replied, neatly dodging the question. Alberta was about twenty years older than Steele, and the tough look she gave him said that he was a child wasting her time. "I thought we were here to figure out if Miss Hathaway had any accomplices, not dredge up the past. So far, the only person we can say for sure that helped her is Belikov, and he did it out of irrational affection. That makes him a fugitive and a fool, not a Strigoi.'"**

"Thanks Alberta," Dimka said sarcastically everyone seemed shocked he was never sarcastic Roza was brushing off on him.

"**I'd never thought of my relationship with Dimitri as "irrational affection,' but Alberta's point was taken. Something in Hans's and Steele's faces made me think soon the whole world would know about us, but that was nothing compared to murder. And if it cleared Dimitri of being a Strigoi, then it meant he'd be imprisoned instead of staked if ever captured. Small blessings."**

"But worth everything for you," Dimka said to Roza silently.

**Lissa's questioning continued a bit longer before the guardians decided she was free and clear of any part in my escape (that they could prove). She did a good job playing surprised and confused the whole time, even mustering a few tears over how she could have so misjudged me. She spun a little bit of compulsion into her act too" **

"You really are starting to brush off everyone one Rosie," this was Eddie one of her dear friends from back at the academy.

"Yea and?" Roza smirked at this made us all laugh.

"**-not enough to brainwash anyone, but enough that Steele's earlier outrage transformed to sympathy. Hans was harder to read, but as my group left, he reminded Tasha and Christian that he would be speaking with each of them later, preferably without an entourage.**

**For now, the next person in the hot seat was waiting in the hall: Eddie. Lissa gave him the same smile she'd give any friend. There was no indication that they were both part of a conspiracy. Eddie nodded in return as he was called to the room for his interrogation. Lissa was anxious for him, but I knew his guardian self-control would make sure he stuck to the story. He probably wouldn't pull the tears Lissa had, but he'd likely act just as shocked by my "treason' as she had.**

**Tasha left Christian and Lissa once they were outside, first warning them to be careful. "You've gotten out of this so far, but I don't think the guardians have completely cleared you. Especially Hans.'"**

"Of course not who can get me out of their minds?" Christian spoke sarcastically, this seemed to make Roza find her brain and come out with a very witty comeback.

"Sorry Chris but the only people I have on the brain are Dimitri and Miracle also your lovely girlfriend and my family but you're not in their what was your name again?" she smiled at him he looked at her shocked and then smiled too.

"Don't worry about it Rosie but I'm not the one who has amnesia," Christian hit back they kept on throwing insults at each other till Dimka and Lissa covered their mouths and Mikhail started reading again so they would stop insulting each other.

**"Hey, I can take care of myself,' said Christian.**

**Tasha rolled her eyes. "Yes. I see what happens when you're left to your own devices.'**

**"Hey, don't get all pissy because we didn't tell you,' he exclaimed. "We didn't have time, and there were only so many people we could get involved. Besides, you've done your share of crazy plans before.'**

**"True,' Tasha admitted. She was hardly a role model for playing by the rules. "It's just that everything's gotten that much more complicated. Rose is on the run. And now Dimitri ...' She sighed, and I didn't need her to finish to guess her thoughts. There was a profound look of sadness in her eyes, one that made me feel guilty." **

"DON'T WE ALL FEEL GULABLE FOR THAT?!" Roza roared her eyes were completely black we had seen this before and it was not a good thing I saw Lissa and Dimka look at her in shock and worry along with Miracle she was hugging Janine hard as she saw her mama fight the darkness that could always end her life at any time.

Minutes later Dimka and Roza came back it was hard to calm her down but Dimka had found a way she was always that way with Miracle but we couldn't put her in the danger at all she seemed scared but Roza reassured her and we continued reading the book.

"**Just like the rest of us, Tasha had wanted Dimitri's reputation restored. By freeing the queen's accused assassin, he'd seriously damaged any chance at acceptance. I really wished he hadn't gotten involved and hoped my current escape plan paid off.**

**"This'll all work out,' said Christian. "You'll see.' He didn't look so confident as he spoke, and Tasha gave him a small, amused smile.**

**"Just be careful. Please. I don't want to see you in a cell, too. I don't have time for jail visits with everything else going on.' Her amusement faded, and her outspoken activist mode kicked in. "Our family's being ridiculous, you know. Can you believe they're actually talking about running Esmond for us? Good God. We've already had one tragedy after another around here. At the very least, we should try to salvage something out of this mess.'**

**"I don't think I know Esmond,' said Christian.**

**"Moron,' she said matter-of-factly. "Him, I mean. Not you. Someone's got to talk sense into our family before they embarrass themselves.'**

**Christian grinned. "And let me guess: you're just the one to do it?'"**

"Of course she would be wouldn't she," Roza mumbled I saw Christian looked hurt so did Roza and got up from her seat and hugged him, "I'm sorry Chris I just… it isn't your fault it was never your fault."

**"Of course,' she said, a mischievous gleam in her eye. "I've already drawn up a list of ideal candidates. Our family just needs some persuasion to see how ideal they are.' "I'd feel bad for them if they weren't still being assholes to us,' Christian remarked, watching his aunt walk away. The stigma of his parents turning Strigoi still lingered after all these years. Tasha accepted it more gracefully-despite her complaining-if only to be able to participate in the Ozera family's larger decisions. Christian made no such attempts at civility. It was terrible enough to be treated as less than other Moroi, to be denied guardians and other things royals were entitled to. But from his own family? It was especially harsh. He refused to pretend it was acceptable.**

**"They'll come around eventually,' said Lissa, sounding more optimistic than she felt.**

**Any response of Christian's was swallowed when a new companion fell into step with them: my father. His abrupt appearance startled both of my friends, but I wasn't surprised. He probably knew about Lissa's interrogation and had been skulking outside the building, waiting to talk to her.**

**"It's nice out,' said Abe amiably, looking around at the trees and flowers as though the three of them were on a nature walk through Court. "But it's going to be scorching when the sun comes up.'**

**The darkness that was giving me so much trouble in the woods of West Virginia made for pleasant, "midday' conditions for those on a vampiric schedule. Lissa gave Abe a sidelong glance. With eyes well-tuned to low light, she had no difficulty taking in the brilliant teal dress shirt under his beige sports jacket. A blind person could have probably seen him in that colour.**

**Lissa scoffed at Abe's faked casualness. It was a habit of his, opening with small talk before moving on to more sinister topics. "You're not here to talk about the weather.'"**

"No he never talks about the weather he's always got a secret agenda" Janine commented everyone seemed to agree with that.

**"Trying to be civilized, that's all.' He fell silent as a couple of Moroi girls passed them. Once they were well out of ear-shot, he asked in a low voice, "I assume everything went well at your little meeting?'**

**"Fine,' she said, not bothering to fill him in about "irrational affection.' She knew all he'd care about was that none of their associates had been implicated.**

**"The guardians have Eddie now,' said Christian. "And want me later, but I think that'll be it for all of us.'**

**Lissa sighed. "Honestly, I have a feeling the interrogation was the easy part, compared to what's coming.' She meant figuring out who had really killed Tatiana.**

**"One step at a time,' murmured Abe. "No point in letting the larger picture overwhelm us. We'll just start at the beginning.'**

**"That's the problem,' said Lissa, kicking irritably at a branch lying across the cobblestone path in front of her. "I have no idea where to start. Whoever killed Tatiana did a good job covering their tracks and shifting it all to Rose.'**

**"One step at a time,' repeated Abe.**

**He spoke in that sly tone of his that annoyed me sometimes, but to Lissa today, it was grating." **

The said girls laughed and high-fived each other as we all laughed at Abe's shocked face.

"**Until now, all of her energy had been focused on getting me out of jail and somewhere safe. That was the goal that had driven her and kept her going in my escape's aftermath.**

**Now, after some of the intensity had faded, the pressure of it all was beginning to crash down on her. Christian put an arm around her shoulders, sensing her dismay. He turned to Abe, unusually serious. "Do you have any ideas?' Christian asked Abe. "We certainly don't have any real evidence.'**

**"We have reasonable assumptions,' Abe replied. "Like that whoever killed Tatiana would have had access to her private rooms. That's not a long list.'**

**"It's not short either.' Lissa ticked off people on her fingers. "The royal guards, her friends and family ... and that's assuming no one altered the guardians' records of her visitors. And for all we know, some visits were never logged at all. She probably had secret business meetings all the time.'**

**"Unlikely she'd have business meetings in her bedroom, in her nightgown,' mused Abe. "Of course, it depends on the type of business, I suppose.'"**

"Still can't believe that she had a toy boy," Lissa laughed softly.

"Yea but we've all met your toy," Roza laughed seeing Christian blushing slightly.

"**Lissa stumbled, realization stunning her. "Ambrose.'**

**"Who?'**

**"He's a dhampir ... really good-looking ... He and Tatiana were, um ...'**

**"Involved?' said Christian with a smile, echoing the interrogation.**

**Now Abe came to a stop. Lissa did the same, and his dark eyes met hers. "I've seen him. Sort of a pool boy type.'**

**"He'd have access to her bedroom,' said Lissa. "But I just can't-I don't know. I can't see him doing this.'**

**"Appearances are deceiving,' said Abe. "He was terribly interested in Rose back in the courtroom.'"**

"Yea because that makes it so not weird at all old man," Roza grumbled at Abe he smiled at her his normal smirk.

"**More surprise for Lissa. "What are you talking about?'**

**Abe stroked his chin in an evil-villain sort of way. "He spoke to her ... or gave her some signal. I'm not really sure, but there was some kind of interaction between them.'**

**Clever, watchful Abe. He'd noticed Ambrose giving me the note but hadn't fully realized what had happened.**

**"We should talk to him then,' said Christian.**

**Lissa nodded. Conflicting feelings churned inside of her. She was excited by a lead- but upset that it meant kind, gentle Ambrose might be a suspect.**

**"I'll take care of it,' said Abe breezily.**

**I felt her gaze fall heavily on him. I couldn't see her expression, but I did see Abe take an involuntary step back, the faintest glimmer of surprise in his eyes. Even Christian flinched. "And I'm going to be there when you do,' she said, steel in her voice. "Do not attempt some crazy torture-style interrogation without me.'"**

"**Lissa really you wanted in?" most of the room apart from the people who were present at the time."**

"Mikhail would you please keep reading so this is all sorted out," she said using her queen voice.

**"You want to be there for the torture?' asked Abe, recovering.**

**"There won't be any. We'll talk to Ambrose like civilized people, understand?' She stared hard at him again, and Abe finally shrugged in acquiescence, as though being overpowered by a woman half his age was no big deal.**

**"Fine. We'll do it together.'**

**Lissa was a little suspicious at his willingness, and he must have picked up on that.**

**"We will,' he said, continuing walking. "This is a good time-well, as good as any time-for an investigation. Court's going to get chaotic as the monarch elections get under way. Everyone here will be busy, and new people will start pouring in.'**

**A breeze, heavy with humidity, ruffled Lissa's hair. The promise of heat was on it, and she knew Abe would be right about sunrise. It would be worth going to bed early.**

**"When will the elections happen?' she asked. "As soon as they put dear Tatiana to rest. These things move fast. We need our government restored. She'll be buried tomorrow at the church with a ceremony and service, but there'll be no repeat of the procession. They're still too uneasy.'**

**I felt kind of bad that she hadn't received a full queenly funeral in the end, but then, if it meant her true murderer was found, maybe she would have preferred it that way."**

"You always seem to amaze us Roza/Rose/Rosie" came from all of us making Roza laugh.

**"Once the burial happens and elections begin,' Abe continued, "any family who wants to put out a candidate for the crown will do so-and of course they'll want to. You've never seen a monarchical election, have you? It's quite a spectacle. Of course, before the voting occurs, all the candidates will have to be tested.'**

**There was something ominous in the way he said "tested,' but Lissa's thoughts were elsewhere. Tatiana had been the only queen she'd ever known, and the full impact of a regime change was staggering. "A new king or queen can affect everything-for better or worse. I hope it's someone good. One of the Ozera's, maybe. One of Tasha's people.' She glanced hopefully at Christian, who could only shrug. "Or Ariana Szelsky. I like her. Not that it matters who I want,' she added bitterly. "Seeing as I can't vote.' The Council's votes determined the election's winner, so again, she was locked out of the Moroi legal process.**

**"A lot of work will go into the nominations,' Abe explained, avoiding her last comment. "Each family will want someone to further their interests but who also has a chance of getting votes from-'**

**"Oomph!'**

**I was thrust harshly out of the calculating world of Moroi politics and back into the wilds of West Virginia-very painfully so. Something solid and fierce slammed me against the hard-packed earth, leaves and branches cutting my face and hands. Strong hands held me down, and Dimitri's voice spoke in my ear.**

**"You should have just hidden in town,' he said, a little amused. His weight and position allowed me no room to move. "It would have been the last place I looked. Instead, I knew exactly where you'd go.'"**

"I so should have then I could have lost you and then everything would be fine," Roza joked and kissed Dimka on the check.

**"Whatever. Don't act so smart,' I said through gritted teeth, trying to break out of his hold. Goddamn it. He was smart. And once again, the closeness of him was disorienting. Earlier, it had seemed to affect him too, but he'd apparently learned his lesson. "You made a lucky guess, that's all.'**

**"I don't need luck, Roza. I'll always find you. So, really it's up to you how difficult you want this situation to be.' There was an almost conversational tone to his voice, made all the more ridiculous by the situation we were in. "We can do this over and over, or you can do the reasonable thing and just stay put with Sydney and me.'**

**"It's not reasonable! It's wasteful.'"**

"Agreed," all the guardians shouted even Dimka.

"**He was sweating, from the heat and undoubtedly because he'd had to run pretty hard to catch up with me. Adrian wore a cologne that always made me heady, but the natural scent of Dimitri's warm skin was intoxicating too. It was amazing to me that I could keep noticing these little things-and be attracted to them-even when I was legitimately mad at him for keeping me captive. Maybe anger was a turn-on for me."**

"No one say anything please we have young ears," at that she covered Miracle's ears along with Sonya and Karoline covering Paul and Zoya's ears.

**"How many times do I have to explain the logic behind what we're doing?' he asked in exasperation. "Until you give up.' I pushed back against him, trying again to get loose, but all it did was put us closer together. I had a feeling the kissing trick wouldn't work this time.**

**He jerked me to my feet, keeping my arms and hands pinned behind my back. I had a little more room to manoeuvre than I had on the ground, but not quite enough to break free. Slowly, he began trying to make me walk back toward the direction I'd come from.**

**"I am not letting you and Sydney risk getting in trouble with me. I'll take care of myself, so just let me go!' I said, literally dragging my feet. Seeing a tall, skinny tree, I stuck one leg out and hooked myself onto the trunk, completely bringing us to a halt."**

"You're such a stubborn child Rosemarie, just like your father," Janine said and both Roza and_Zmey _smirked.

"**Dimitri groaned and shifted his grip to get me away from the tree. It almost gave me an escape opportunity, but I didn't even manage two steps before he had a hold of me again.**

**"Rose,' he said wearily. "You can't win.'**

**"How's your face feeling?' I asked. I couldn't see any marks in the poor lighting but knew the punch I'd given him would leave a mark tomorrow. It was a shame to damage his face like that, but he'd heal, and maybe it would teach him a lesson about messing with Rose Hathaway.**

**Or not. He began dragging me again. "I'm seconds away from just tossing you over my shoulder,' he warned.**

**"I'd like to see you try.'**

**"How do you think Lissa would feel if you got killed?' His grip tightened, and while I had a feeling he'd make good on his over-the-shoulder threat, I also suspected he wanted to shake me. He was that upset. "Can you imagine what it would do to her if she lost you?'**

**For a moment, I was out of snappy retorts." **

"Hell froze over everyone stop what you're doing," Christian laughed we all laughed as well as he made a big deal over this which was funny as Roza always seemed to have something to say.

"**I didn't want to die, but risking my life was exactly that: risking my life. No one else's. Still, I knew he was right. Lissa would be devastated if anything happened to me. And yet ... it was a risk I had to take.**

**"Have a little faith, comrade. I won't get killed,' I said stubbornly. "I'll stay alive.'**

**Not the answer he'd wanted. He shifted his hold. "There are other ways to help her than whatever insanity you're thinking of.'**

**I suddenly went limp. Dimitri stumbled, caught by surprise at my sudden lack of resistance. "What's wrong?' he asked, both puzzled and suspicious.**

**I stared off into the night, my eyes not really focused on anything. Instead, I was seeing Lissa and Abe back at Court, remembering Lissa's feeling of powerlessness and longing for her vote. Tatiana's note came back to me, and for a moment, I could hear her voice in my head. She is not the last Dragomir. Another lives."**

"I'm over here," joked Jill we all laughed and even Lissa was happy they had sorted out their relationship as sisters as Roza had told us when she would check up on Lissa.

**"You're right,' I said at last.**

**"Right about ... ?' Dimitri was at a total loss. It was a common reaction for people when I agreed to something reasonable.**

**"Rushing back to Court won't help Lissa.'**

**Silence. I couldn't fully make out his expression, but it was probably filled with shock.**

**"I'll go back to the motel with you, and I won't go running off to Court.' Another Dragomir. Another Dragomir needing to be found. I took a deep breath. "But I'm not going to sit around and do nothing. I am going to do something for Lissa-and you and Sydney are going to help me.'" **Mikhail finished putting the bookmark in and putting it down on the coffee table.

We all sat around the living room with Miracle, Paul and Zoya they were playing together we found Dimka and Roza coming out of their room with Roza over Dimka's shoulder she was looking tired and it made me smile how they were so in love with each other.

_**The end**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it took so long for me to come back but I've been busy in college first term sorry here we are again. **

**Disclaim: I don't own VA it's Richelle but I own Miracle **

_Full summary: Yes another reading one of the books but this has a few big things in here after Last Sacrifice Rose had to leave both Lissa and Dimitri because someone wanted her gone but it wasn't an enemy anyone would of thought could come back what makes this all strange the enemy has ruined a miracle child's childhood yes another Rose is pregnant story but Tasha is involved but she and Dimitri aren't together it's only four years later that she will come back to the others this isn't good for her or the baby but what will happen when everyone sees her again along with finding the enemy among them. But what will the others also think when they hear about what happened to Rose in Last Sacrifice also will Rose make another Sacrifice by her love for Dimitri but she must defeat the enemy with some help from her friends also will Dimitri believe that the baby is even his?_

**Reading the end**

**Chapter nine **

**No one's pov: **

Rose and Dimitri sat on their bed looking at each other with love and lust in their eyes. The first to speak was Rose, "Dimitri do you think once this is finished that we'll stay together with Miracle?" she asked him hoping for some peace of mind.

"I don't know but I'll fight for you and for Miracle," Dimitri replied he knew he'd have a fight to keep Rose and Miracle and he was willing to do so.

In the living room the others were waiting along with Miracle as she played with her cousins on the floor. "What's taking so long?" Christian asked he was hit by Lissa for his rudeness.

"They need to talk this isn't easy on anyone so stop it okay we can read the book while we wait they're not missing anything anyway." Lissa compromised.

"So who's going to read?" asked Adrian as Sydney his girlfriend picked the book up.

"I'll do it everyone else nearly has might as well get it out of the way, **IT TURNED OUT I WAS wrong about the local police department comprising of one guy and a dog. When Dimitri and I walked back to the motel, we saw flashing red and blue lights in the parking lot and a few bystanders trying to see what was happening.  
"The whole town turned out,' I said.  
Dimitri sighed. "You just had to say something to the desk clerk, didn't you?'**

"Of course she had to its little Dhampir that's just her," Adrian said to book Dimitri everyone else was either weirded out or agreeing.

**"We'd stopped some distance away, hidden in the shadow of a run-down building. "I thought it would slow you down.'  
"It's going to slow us down now.' His eyes did a sweep of the scene, taking in all the details in the flickering light. "Sydney's car is gone. That's something, at least.'  
My earlier cockiness faded. "Is it? We just lost our ride!'"**

"Sydney that was mean of you to leave them alone," Adrian squeaked out surprised that Sydney would leave anyone alone.

"I didn't leave them let me keep reading okay," Sydney tried explaining and read on.

**"She wouldn't leave us, but she was smart enough to get out before the police came knocking on her door.' He turned and surveyed the town's one main road. "Come on. She has to be close, and there's a good chance the police might actually start searching around if they thought some defenceless girl was being chased down.' The tone he used for "defenceless' spoke legions.  
Dimitri made an executive decision to walk back toward the road that had led us into town, assuming Sydney would want to get out of there now that I'd blown our cover. Getting the police involved had created complications, but I felt little regret over what I'd done. I was excited about the plan that had occurred to me in the woods and wanted, as usual, to get moving on it right away. If I'd helped get us out of this hole of a town, so much the better.  
Dimitri's instincts about Sydney were right." **

"See I told you," Sydney spoke quietly as she continued reading.

"**About a half-mile outside of town, we spotted a CR-V pulled off on the road's shoulder. The engine was off, the lights dark, but I could see well enough to identify the Louisiana plates. I walked over to the driver side window and knocked on the glass. Inside, Sydney flinched. She rolled down the window, face incredulous.  
"What did you do? Never mind. Don't bother. Just get in.'"**

"I knew that it was Rose's fault for that," Sydney smirked.

"You know you sound like a mother when you said that to Rose," Adrian smirked as well, "I hope you're like that when it's our own children." That stopped Sydney smirking and made Christian smirk.

"Your girlfriend's going to run away soon once the door opens," Christian smiled widely like the joker on a happy day.

"**Dimitri and I complied. I felt like a naughty child under her disapproving glare. She started the car without a word and began driving in the direction we'd originally come from, eventually merging with the small state highway that led back to the interstate. That was promising. Only, once we'd driven a few miles, she pulled off again, this time at a dark exit that didn't seem to have anything at it.  
She turned off the car and turned to peer at me in the backseat. "You ran, didn't you?'"**

"It still amazes me when I go over yours you know I've had a smoke on the way or I had one two days ago it still strange?" Adrian questioned.

"Yes but you still smell of it after so you're not hiding the smell," Sydney replied.

"Man you can tell he's wiped," Vikki laughed along with her older sisters while they got scolded by their mother Olena.

The all apologies as Sydney read.

**"Yeah, but I got this-'  
Sydney held up a hand to silence me. "No, don't. Not yet. I wish you could have pulled off your daring escape without attracting the authorities.'  
"Me too,' said Dimitri.  
I scowled at them both. "Hey, I came back, didn't I?' Dimitri arched an eyebrow at that, apparently questioning just how voluntary that had been. "And now I know what we have to do to help Lissa.'  
"What we have to do,' said Sydney, "is find a safe place to stay.' "Just go back to civilization and pick a hotel. One with room service. We can make that our base of operation while we work on the next plan.'  
"We researched that town specifically!' she said. "We can't go to some random place-at least not nearby. I doubt they took down my plates, but they could put out a call to look for this kind of car. If they've got that and our descriptions, and it gets to the state police, it'll get to the Alchemists and then it'll-'"**

"Man and they say that Rose can overreact," Eddie who hadn't said much because he was still in some shock of Rose being here as he hadn't gotten over losing another friend.

**"Calm down,' said Dimitri, touching her arm. There was nothing intimate about that, but I still felt a spark of envy, particularly after the tough love I'd just had being nearly dragged through the woods. "We don't know that any of that's going to happen. Why don't you just call Abe?'"**

"That almost sounds forced," Abe commented which got a glare from Janine both parents of Rose.

**"Yeah,' she said glumly. "That's exactly what I want. To tell him I messed up the plan in less than twenty-four hours.'  
"Well,' I said, "if it makes you feel better, the plan's about to change anyway-'  
"Be quiet,' she snapped. "Both of you. I need to think.'"**

"So much like a disapproving mother," Christian commented that got a glare from Lissa.

"Yeah your telling me that reminds me of Janine when she's angry," that comment from Abe got a smack from Janine.

**"Dimitri and I exchanged glances, but stayed silent. When I'd told him I knew a way to seriously help Lissa, he'd been intrigued. I knew he wanted details now, but we both had to wait for Sydney.  
She flipped on the dome light and produced a paper map of the state. After studying it for a minute, she folded it back up and simply stared ahead. I couldn't see her face but suspected she was frowning. Finally, she sighed in that woeful way of hers, turned off the light, and started the car. I watched as she punched in Altswood, West Virginia into her GPS.  
"What's in Altswood?' I asked, disappointed she hadn't entered something like Atlantic City."**

"Man I hate what happens next," said Rose who had entered the room holding Dmitri's hand everyone turned around surprised and spooked apart from Miracle who came running over to them.

"Why what happens?" Mia asked the look on Rose's face made everyone laugh.

"No I don't want to say," Rose whispered out.

"Because it'll be in the book and whoever reads it will have a field day about," Dimitri laughed he got hit a few times by Rose.

**"Nothing,' she said, pulling back onto the road. "But it's the closest place to where we're going that the GPS can find.'  
A passing car's headlights briefly illuminated Dimitri's profile, and I saw curiosity on his face too. So. I wasn't the only one out of the loop anymore. The GPS read almost an hour and a half to our destination. He didn't question her choice, though, and turned back to me.  
"So what's going on with Lissa? What's this great plan of yours?' He glanced at Sydney. "Rose says there's something important we have to do.'  
"So I gathered,' said Sydney dryly. Dimitri looked back at me expectantly.  
I took a deep breath. It was time to reveal the secret I'd been holding since my hearing. "So, it, um, turns out Lissa has a brother or sister. And I think we should find them.'"**

"Look she's over there," Rose pointed to Jill who sat next to Lissa and Christian playing with Miracle on her lap. "Found her it was easy oh well, we don't have to read anymore stop it please." Rose pleaded.

"I'm liking this I don't want to stop," Christian whined like a child.

"You sound like Miracle when she says she's not tired but really she is," Rose scolded.

"But mummy I don't get tired," Miracle whined.

"See that's what you sound like but she's cuter aren't you my little angel," Rose spoke motherly.

"Okay I'll stop geez," Christian groaned.

**"I managed to sound cool and casual as I spoke. Inside me, my heart lurched. Even though I'd had plenty of time to process Tatiana's note, saying the words out loud made them real in a way they hadn't been before. It shocked me, hitting me with the full impact of what this information truly meant and how it changed everything we'd all come to believe.  
Of course, my shock was nothing compared to the others'. Score one for Rose and the element of surprise. Sydney made no attempt to hide her astonishment and gasped. Even Dimitri seemed a little taken aback. Once they recovered, I could see them preparing their protests. They would either demand evidence or simply dismiss the idea as ridiculous. I immediately jumped into action before the arguments could start. I produced Tatiana's note, reading it aloud and then letting Dimitri look at it. I told them about my ghostly encounter, where the queen's troubled spirit made me believe there was truth to this. Nonetheless, my companions were skeptical.  
"You have no proof Tatiana wrote the note,' said Dimitri."**

"See little believers right here everyone the people that didn't believe me are right here but does no one know that I Rosemarie Hathaway can defy logic and all that other rubbish." Rose smiled as everyone either smiled with her or laughed lightly.

**"The Alchemists have no records of another Dragomir,' said Sydney.  
They each said exactly what I thought they would. Dimitri was the kind of guy always ready for a trick or trap. He suspected anything without hard proof. Sydney lived in a world of facts and data and had total faith in the Alchemists and their information. If the Alchemists didn't believe it, neither did she. Ghostly evidence didn't convince either of them."**

"That never works," Rose responded.

**"I don't really see why Tatiana's spirit would want to deceive me,' I argued. "And the Alchemists aren't all-knowing. The note says this is a pretty heavily guarded secret from Moroi-it makes sense it would be secret from the Alchemists too.'  
Sydney scoffed, not liking my "all-knowing' comment, but otherwise remained silent. It was Dimitri who pushed forward, refusing to take anything on faith without more evidence.  
"You've said before that it's not always clear what the ghosts are trying to say,' he pointed out. "Maybe you misread her.'  
"I don't know ...' I thought again about her solemn, translucent face. "I think she did write this note. My gut says she did.' I narrowed my eyes. "You know it's been right before. Can you trust me on this?'"**

"See and I was right now don't you look stupid," Rose teased like a child.

"Now who sounds like a child," Dimitri smirked while high-fiving Christian gaining a glare from Rose.

"None for weeks man really none at all for months that's just not right to do that not one bit." Rose growled at Dimitri earning a few laughs from his sisters.****

"He stared at me for several moments, and I held that gaze steadily. In that uncanny way of ours, I could guess what was going on. The whole situation was far-fetched, but he knew I was right about my instincts." 

"When was I not wrong?" Rose commented she got a few glares from everyone in the room. "Okay that's just rude and more none for Dimitri and no sweets for Miracle sounds fair." As she finished saying that Miracle came running over hugging her waist.

"I'm sorry mummy I didn't mean it really," Miracle whined sweetly.

"**They'd proven true in the past. No matter what he'd been through, no matter the current antagonism between us, he still knew me enough to trust in this.  
Slowly, almost reluctantly, he nodded. "But if we decided to search for this alleged sibling, we'd be going against Lissa's instructions to stay put.'  
"You believe that note?' exclaimed Sydney. "You're considering listening to it?'  
A flash of anger lit up within me, one I worked to hide. Of course. Of course this would be the next obstacle: Dimitri's inability to disobey Lissa. Sydney feared Abe, which I could kind of understand, but Dimitri's concern was still the lofty vow of chivalry he'd made to Lissa. I took a deep breath. Telling him how ridiculous I thought he was behaving wouldn't accomplish what I needed.  
"Technically, yes. But if we could actually prove she wasn't the last in her family, it would help her a lot. We can't ignore the chance, and if you manage to keep me out of trouble while we do it'-I tried not to grimace at that-'then there shouldn't be a problem.'  
Dimitri considered this. He knew me." **

"We all I'm afraid of is know you," Christian commented getting glares from everyone while they laughed lightly including Rose.

"**He also knew I would use roundabout logic if need be to get my way. "Okay,' he said at last. I saw the shift in his features. The decision was made, and he'd stick to it now. "But where do we start? You have no other clues, aside from a mysterious note.'"**

"Yeah because everyone should believe those mysterious notes everyone gets." Christian smirks.

**"It was deja vu and reminded me of Lissa and Christian's earlier conversation with Abe when they were figuring out where to start their investigation. She and I lived parallel lives, it seemed, both pursuing an impossible puzzle with a sketchy trail. As I replayed their discussion, I attempted the same reasoning Abe had used: without clues, start working through obvious conclusions."**

"I see you've learned wellKiz but you've still got lots to learn," Abe commented he got a slap on the back of the head from Janine along with a glare.

**"Obviously, this is a secret,' I said. "A big one. One people have apparently wanted to cover up-enough that they'd try to steal records about it and keep the Dragomir's out of power.' Someone had broken into an Alchemist building and taken papers indicating Eric Dragomir had indeed been funding a mystery woman. I pointed out to my companions that it seemed very likely to me this woman was the mother of his love child. "You could look into that case some more.' Those last words were spoken toward Sydney. Maybe she didn't care about another Dragomir, but the Alchemists still wanted to know who had stolen from them.  
"Whoa, hey. How was I not even part of this decision process? " She still hadn't recovered from our conversation suddenly running away without her. After the way our night had gone so far, she didn't look too pleased about being sucked into another of my rogue schemes." **

"I think everyone of us have been in one of those schemes at one point," Mia snickered.

"That is actually true you must feel so happy for that," Rose replied at sarcastically.

**"Maybe breaking Lissa's orders is no big deal for you two, but I'd be going against Abe. He might not be so lenient.'  
It was a fair point. "I'll pull in a daughterly favour,' I assured her." **

"Still didn't help I really don't see what is so wrong with you old man because I'm so not scared of you," Rose taunted she was right she wasn't scared of him but the others were along with Janine and that made Rose even more scary to them but they were all family one weird family.

**"Besides, the old man loves secrets. He'd be into this, believe me. And you've already found the biggest clue of all. I mean, if Eric was giving money to some anonymous woman, then why wouldn't it be for his secret mistress and child?'"**

"That makes all of that sound so dirty," Lissa commented she looked at Rose and Jill they smiled sweetly then as she looked away they released the breath they were holding.

**"Anonymous is the key word,' Sydney said, still clearly skeptical of Zmey's "leniency.' "If your theory's right-and it's kind of a leap-we still have no idea who this mistress is. The stolen documents didn't say.'  
"Are there other records that tie into the stolen ones? Or could you investigate the bank he was sending money to?' The Alchemists' initial concern had simply been that someone had stolen hard copies of their records. Her colleagues had discovered which items were taken but hadn't given much thought to the content. I was willing to bet they hadn't searched for any other documents related to the same topic. She affirmed as much.  
"You really have no idea how "researching records' works, do you? It's not that easy,' she said. "It could take a while.'"**

"Man I hate what's coming next it's so not fair," Rose shrieked as Dimitri and Sydney laughed she ran over to Sydney taking the book away running around as the others chased after her couple of minutes later Janine stepped into the field and took the book giving the book back to Sydney.

**"Well ... I guess that's why it's good we're going somewhere, um, secure, right?' I asked. Struck with the realization that we might need time to put our next step together, I could kind of see the disadvantage of having lost our out-of-the-way hideout.  
"Secure ...' She shook her head. "Well, we'll see. I hope I'm not doing something stupid.'"**

"Listening to Rose that's not stupid but some of her plans they are," Dimitri said he was right Rose wasn't stupid but yes her schemes are on a little level were stupid.

"Hey okay true some of my plans in the past have been terrible but they still worked in the end," Rose replied.

**"With those ominous words, silence fell. I wanted to know more about where we were going but felt I shouldn't push the small victory I'd made. The victory I thought I'd made, at least. I wasn't entirely sure Sydney was 100 percent on board but felt certain Dimitri had been convinced. Best not to agitate her right now. I looked at the GPS. Almost an hour. Enough time to check back on Lissa.  
It took me a minute to recognize where Lissa was, probably because I'd been expecting her to return to her room. But no, she was in a location I'd only been once: Adrian's parents' home. Surprising. In a few moments, though, I read the reasoning from her mind. Her current suite was in guest housing, and in the ensuing panic over my escape, her building was swarming with visitors now trying to leave. The Ivashkov townhouse, situated in a permanent residential area, was a bit quieter-not that there weren't a few fleeing neighbors there too.  
Adrian sat back in an armchair, feet carelessly resting on an expensive coffee table that some interior designer had probably helped his mother choose. Lissa and Christian had just arrived, and she caught a whiff of smoke in the air that made her think Adrian had been sneaking in some bad behavior beforehand.  
"If we're lucky,' he was telling Lissa and Christian, "the parental units will be tied up for a while and give us some peace and quiet. How rough was your questioning?'  
Lissa and Christian sat on a couch that was prettier than it was comfortable. She leaned into him and sighed. "Not so bad. I don't know if they're fully convinced we had nothing to do with Rose's escape ... but they definitely don't have any proof.'"**

"You're so smart Lissa but your boyfriend he's rubbish oh wait it's fiancée now too bad you'll be tying the unbreakable not and never be free of him again," Rose slightly joked Lissa was laughing lightly at this but Christian was blushing/glaring at Rose. "Don't worry I already said it was fine stop being an idiot even more than usual," Rose poked Christian.

**"I think we got in more trouble with Aunt Tasha,' said Christian."**

Even now over everything Rose flinched even after her talk with Dimitri she was terrified she'd have to split Miracle from Dimitri after them becoming so close.

**"She was kind of pissed off that we didn't tell her what was going on. I think she probably wanted to blow up the statues herself.'  
"I think she's more upset that we got Dimitri involved' pointed out Lissa. "She thinks we screwed up his chances of ever being accepted again.'  
"Shes right,' said Adrian. He picked up a remote control and turned on a large, plasma screen TV. He muted the sound and flipped randomly through channels. "But no one forced him.'"**

"I'd do anything for you Roza always," Dimitri purred into Rose's ear making her shiver on the inside they were meant to be together everyone knew it.

**"Lissa nodded but secretly wondered if she had forced Dimitri inadvertently. His dedicated vow to protect her was no secret. Christian seemed to pick up on her worry.  
"Hey, for all we know, he never would have-'  
A knock interrupted him.  
"Damn,' said Adrian, standing up. "So much for peace and quiet.'  
"Your parents wouldn't knock,' said Christian.  
"True, but it's probably one of their friends wanting to sip port and gossip about the terrible state of today's murderous youth,' Adrian called back.  
Lissa heard the door open and a muffled conversation. A few moments later, Adrian returned with a young Moroi guy that Lissa didn't recognize.**

"Oh yes this is where nothing fits together," Adrian spoke he seemed okay with everything that was happening in the book even if it had hurt him back in the past but he had a better future now and it was all because of Rose in some way.

**"Look,' the guy was saying, glancing around uneasily, "I can come back.' He caught sight of Lissa and Christian and froze.  
"No, no,' said Adrian. His transformation from grumpy to cordial had happened as quickly as a light switch being flipped. "I'm sure she'll be back any minute. Do you guys all know each other?'  
The guy nodded, eyes darting from face to face. "Of course.'  
Lissa frowned. "I don't know you.'  
The smile never left Adrian's face, but Lissa picked up quickly that something important was going on. "This is Joe. Joe's the janitor who helped me out by testifying that I wasn't with Rose when Aunt Tatiana was murdered. The one who was working in Rose's building.'  
Both Lissa and Christian straightened up. "It was a lucky thing you turned up before the hearing,' said Christian carefully. For a while, there'd been panic that Adrian might be implicated with me, but Joe had come forward just in time to testify about when he'd seen both me and Adrian in my building."**

"See it didn't fit none of it why would everyone think I'd do that I mean she was a bitch but I had no personal or political agenda which just seems stupid," Rose questioned everyone one but most of the Belikov not including Dimitri looked at her strangely, "What are you all looking at me for?" she asked kind of weirded out.

"We've never hear you sound like that before," Lissa stated and It was true even Abe who had been her lawyer hadn't used that type of evidence in her piece but it was true this made Rose look at her lap at her white knuckles are she was clenching her fists.

"It's because Roza's last charge was a lawyer she was really good too," Sonya B stated they had grown close over the years that Rose had been staying with them. No one said anything after that but it was for the best till Sydney started reading the book again to keep everyone occupied.

**"Joe took a few steps back toward the foyer. "I really should go. Just tell Lady Ivashkov that I came by-and that I'm leaving Court. But that everything's set.'  
"What's set?' asked Lissa, slowly standing up.  
"She-she'll know.' Lissa, I knew, didn't look intimidating. She was cute and slim and pretty, but from the fear on Joe's face-well. She must have been giving him a scary look. It reminded me of the earlier encounter with Abe. "Really,' he added. "I need to go.'  
He started to move again, but suddenly, I felt a surge of spirit burn through Lissa. Joe came to a halt, and she strode toward him."**

"So you saw that then?" Lissa asked sheepishly, that earned a small nod from Rose but she didn't seem too upset over her past being brought up.

**"What did you need to talk to Lady Ivashkov about?' demanded Lissa.  
"Easy, cousin,' murmured Adrian. "You don't need that much spirit to get answers.'  
Lissa was using compulsion on Joe, so much that he might as well have been a puppet on strings.  
"The money,' Joe gasped, eyes wide. "The money's set.'  
"What money?' she asked.  
Joe hesitated, as though he might resist, but soon gave in. He couldn't fight that much compulsion, not from a spirit user. "The money ... the money to testify ... about where he was.' Joe jerked his head toward Adrian.  
Adrian's cool expression faltered a little. "What do you mean where I was? The night my aunt died? Are you saying ...'  
Christian picked up where Adrian couldn't. "Is Lady Ivashkov paying you off to say you saw Adrian?'  
"I did see him,' cried Joe. He was visibly sweating. Adrian had been right: Lissa was using too much spirit. It was physically hurting Joe. "I just ... I just ... I don't remember the time ... I don't remember any of the times. That's what I told the other guy, too. She paid me to put a time on when you were there.'"**

"That's not good," Miracle said she was really not sure what was happening in the story she was listening to but still seemed to understand small parts about it and this was one of them.

**Adrian didn't like that, not at all. To his credit, he remained calm. "What do you mean you told "the other guy'?'  
"Who else?' repeated Lissa. "Who else was with her?'  
"No one! Lady Ivashkov just wanted to make sure her son was clear. I fudged the details for her. It was the guy ... the other guy who came later ... who wanted to know when Hathaway was around.'"**

"I'm guessing this is when everyone figured this was when there was something else going on?" Vikki asked she was right about this was when Tasha had to be stopped and the others were getting closer but not as close as the junior detective club (Dimitri, Sydney and Rose).

**"There was a click from the foyer, the sound of the front door opening. Lissa leaned forward, cranking up the compulsion. "Who? Who was he? What did he want?'  
Joe looked like he was in serious pain now. He swallowed. "I don't know who he was! No one I'd seen. Some Moroi. Just wanted me to testify about when I'd seen Hathaway. Paid me more than Lady Ivashkov. No harm ...' He looked at Lissa desperately. "No harm in helping them both ... especially since Hathaway did it ...'  
"Adrian?' Daniella's voice rang down the hall. "Are you here?'  
"Back off,' Adrian warned Lissa in a low voice. There was no joking in it. Her voice was just as soft, her attention still on Joe. "What did he look like? The Moroi? Describe him.'  
The sound of high heels clicked on the hall's wooden floor.  
"Like no one!' said Joe. "I swear! Plain. Ordinary. Except the hand ... please let me go ...'  
Adrian shoved Lissa aside, breaking the contact between her and Joe. Joe nearly sagged to the ground and then went rigid as he locked gazes with Adrian. More compulsion-but much less than Lissa had used."**

"Ouch!" that stopped everyone Rose had slapped Lissa across the face, Rose had a murderous look on her face, "Rose I'm sorry I know I had promised not to use compulsion anymore but I had to I had to get you back your my sister I'd do anything I could to clear your name." Liss cried.

"I know that Liss but sometimes things like that have consequences and this one did and it's not a nice one at all but I understand the need but you have to stop or tone it down still even now it's not good for anyone." Rose replied they sat next to each other hugging.

**"Forget this,' hissed Adrian. "We never had this conversation.'  
"Adrian, what are you-'  
Daniella stopped in the living room's doorway, taking in the strange sights. Christian was still on the couch, but Adrian and Lissa were inches from Joe, whose shirt was soaked with sweat.  
"What's going on?' Daniella exclaimed.  
Adrian stepped back and gave his mother one of those charming smiles that captivated so many women. "This guy came by to see you, Mom. We told him we'd wait until you got back. We're going to head out now.'  
Daniella glanced between her son and Joe. She was clearly uneasy about the scenario and also confused. Lissa was surprised at the "heading out' comment but followed Adrian's lead. Christian did too.  
"It was nice seeing you,' said Lissa, attempting a smile to match Adrian's." **

"Poor you Lissa you had to go through so much torture," Rose whaled jokily getting a few smiles and laughs not from Adrian who look offended she smiled at him he seemed to melt under that look like most people.

"**Joe looked totally dazed. After Adrian's last command, the poor janitor had also probably forgotten how he'd ended up at the Ivashkov home.  
Lissa and Christian hastily followed Adrian out before Daniella could say much more. "What the hell was that?' asked Christian, once they were outside. I wasn't sure if he meant Lissa's scary compulsion or what Joe had revealed."**

"I think both would be the best bet," Dimitri commented that did seem to be the latter.

**"Not sure,' said Adrian, expression dark. No more cheery smile. "But we should talk to Mikhail.'  
"Rose.'  
Dimitri's voice was gentle, bringing me back to him, Sydney, and the car. He'd undoubtedly recognized the expression on my face and knew where I'd been.  
"Everything okay back there?' he asked.  
I knew "back there' meant Court and not the backseat. I nodded, though "okay' wasn't quite the right word for what I'd just witnessed." **

"Why couldn't you of told me?" Dimitri asked that was true she wasn't really sure why she hadn't told him maybe it was because the whole reason she believe for him coming was for Lissa so he might of run back to save her or well something close to that.

"Not sure really but I doubt you could of stopped it like me we had our new mission anyway." Rose replied blankly.

"**What had I just witnessed? An admission of false testimony. An admission that contradicted some of the evidence against me. I didn't care so much that Joe had lied to keep Adrian safe. Adrian hadn't been involved with Tatiana's murder. I wanted him free and clear. But what about the other part? Some "ordinary' Moroi who'd paid Joe to lie about when I'd been around, leaving me without an alibi during the murder window?  
Before I could fully process the implications, I noticed the car had stopped. Forcing the Joe-info to the back of my mind, I tried to take stock of our new situation. Sydney's laptop glowed in the front seat as she scrolled through something.  
"Where are we?' I peered out the window. In the headlights, I saw a sad, closed gas station.  
"Altswood,' said Dimitri. By my estimation, there was nothing else but the gas station. "Makes our last town look like New York.'"**

"Seriously you have to comment on everything?" Christian asked.

"That's rich coming from you," Rose taunted back that got a laugh from Lissa she got a smile from both Christian and Rose they always agreed on things that involved Lissa.

**Sydney shut her laptop. She handed it back, and I set it on the seat beside me, near the backpacks she'd miraculously grabbed when leaving the motel. She shifted the car into drive and pulled out of the parking lot. Not too far away, I could see the highway and expected her to turn toward it. Instead, she drove past the gas station, deeper into darkness. Like the last place, we were surrounded by mountains and forests. We crept along at a snail's pace until Sydney spotted a tiny gravel road disappearing into the woods. It was only big enough for one car to go down, but somehow, I didn't expect we'd run into much traffic out here. A similar road took us in deeper and deeper, and although I couldn't see her face, Sydney's anxiety was palpable in the car.  
Minutes felt like hours until our narrow path opened up into a large, dirt-packed clearing. Other vehicles-pretty old looking-were parked there. It was a strange place for a parking lot, considering all I could see around us was dark forest. Sydney shut off the car.  
"Are we at a campground?' I asked."**

"No were in hell that's where we are," Rose cried cowering behind Lissa while Sydney and Dimitri smiled.

**She didn't answer. Instead, she looked at Dimitri. "Are you as good as they say you are?'  
"What?' he asked, startled.  
"Fighting. Everyone keeps talking about how dangerous you are. Is it true? Are you that good?'  
Dimitri considered. "Pretty good.'  
I scoffed. "Very good.'  
"I hope it's enough,' said Sydney, reaching for the door's handle.  
I opened my door as well. "Aren't you going to ask about me?'"**

"Are you sad that she didn't ask about you Rosie?" Eddie laughed that earned him a pillow thrown at him.

"Just you wait I'll have to show you your place with a spar," Rose laughed evilly.

"Roza I wouldn't last time the guy had to go to the hospital," Karoline said she seemed bored at this the others all looked scared apart from the Belikov (not Dimitri)

**"I already know you're dangerous,' she said. "I've seen it.'"**

Rose stuck out her tongue like a child as Miracle poked her check like she was getting told off.

**"Her compliment offered little comfort as we walked out across the rural parking lot. "Why'd we stop?'  
"Because we have to go on foot now.' She turned on a flashlight and shone it along the lot's perimeter. At last, it flickered across a footpath snaking through the trees. The path was small and easy to miss because weeds and other plants were encroaching on it. "There.' She began to move toward it.  
"Wait,' said Dimitri. He moved in front of her, leading the way, and I immediately took up the back position in our group. It was a standard guardian formation. We were flanking her the way we would a Moroi. All earlier thoughts of Lissa flitted from my mind." **

"Thanks Rose," Lissa groaned.

"Sorry Lissa," Rose hugged her closely.

"**My attention was totally on the situation at hand, all my senses alert to the potential danger. I could see Dimitri was in the same mode, both of us holding our stakes.  
"Where are we going?' I asked as we carefully avoided roots and holes along the path. Branches scraped along my arms.  
"To people I guarantee won't turn you in,' she said, voice grim.  
More questions were on my lips when brilliant light suddenly blinded me. My eyes had grown attuned to the darkness, and the unexpected brightness was too abrupt a change. There was a rustling in the trees, a sense of many bodies around us, and as my vision returned, I saw vampire faces everywhere." **Sydney finished the book as Christian and Rose got up they went in the kitchen preparing dinner.

**The end**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaim: I don't own VA it's Richelle but I own Miracle **

_Full summary: Yes another reading one of the books but this has a few big things in here after Last Sacrifice Rose had to leave both Lissa and Dimitri because someone wanted her gone but it wasn't an enemy anyone would of thought could come back what makes this all strange the enemy has ruined a miracle child's childhood yes another Rose is pregnant story but Tasha is involved but she and Dimitri aren't together it's only four years later that she will come back to the others this isn't good for her or the baby but what will happen when everyone sees her again along with finding the enemy among them. But what will the others also think when they hear about what happened to Rose in Last Sacrifice also will Rose make another Sacrifice by her love for Dimitri but she must defeat the enemy with some help from her friends also will Dimitri believe that the baby is even his?_

**Reading the end**

**Chapter ten**

**Adrian's pov: **

Last night was great between me and Sydney we'd talked and I mean we talked that was all. I woke up to her fast asleep in my arms it was amazing to feel like this I had felt like this once with Rose but she hadn't loved me back but Sydney did and I was glad well beyond glad.

Once we were up and dressed we went into the kitchen to see everyone already there eating the food there were two plates were left and we sat down while both Rose and Christian were fighting over who was the better cook everyone was happy and laughing this was good this was what it should always be like.

After that we sat down in the chairs in the living room and I picked the book up from the coffee table. "**FORTUNATELY, THEY WERE MOROI FACES.  
That didn't stop me from raising my stake and moving closer to Sydney. No one was attacking us, so I held my position-not that it probably mattered. As I took in more and more of the setting, I saw that we were completely surrounded by about ten people. We'd told Sydney we were good, and it was true: Dimitri and I could probably take out a group like this, though the poor fighting quarters would make it difficult. I also realized the group wasn't entirely Moroi. The ones closest to us were, but around them were dhampirs. And the light I'd thought had come from torches or flashlights was actually coming from a ball of flame held in one of the Moroi's hands."**

"I can do that it's easy," Christian commented while he lit his palm on fire Lissa seemed annoyed at him as she clapped her hands over his.

"Keep the cute stuff in the bedroom we have children here," I commented as the two lovebirds parted away from each other.

"I'm not a kid," that was Paul he was a kid but a smart kid already at the academy.

"No Paul you're not a kid Uncle Adrian didn't mean it okay," that was Miracle she was trying to calm Paul down, it seemed to work.

**"One Moroi man stepped forward, about Abe's age, with a bushy brown beard and a silver stake in his hand. Some part of me noted the stake was crudely made compared to mine, but the point held the same threat. The man's gaze passed over me and Dimitri, and the stake lowered. Sydney became the object of the guy's scrutiny, and he suddenly reached out for her. Dimitri and I moved to stop him, but other hands reached out to stop us. I could have fought them but froze when Sydney let out a strangled, "Wait.'  
The bearded Moroi gripped her chin and turned her head so that the light fell on her cheek, lighting up the golden tattoo. He released his hold and stepped back.  
"Lily-girl,' he grunted."**

"Not anymore I'm not," Sydney said sadly she had given up on that stuff after she met me; I hugged her close to me to make her feel okay.

**"The others relaxed very slightly, though they kept their stakes poised and still looked ready to attack if provoked. The Moroi leader turned his attention from Sydney to Dimitri and me.  
"You're here to join us?' he asked warily.  
"We need shelter,' said Sydney, lightly touching her throat. "They're being chased by-by the Tainted.'"**

"Wait who are the tainted?" I asked I looked to Sydney, Rose then Dimitri they all looked at the book, over the time we had all read the book we all learnt that everything we wanted to know was in the book so I started reading again.

**"The woman holding the flame looked sceptical. "More like spies for the Tainted.'  
"The Tainted Queen is dead,' said Sydney. She nodded toward me. "They think she did it.'  
The inquisitive part of me started to speak but promptly shut up, wise enough to know this bizarre turn of events was best left in Sydney's hands. I didn't understand what she was saying. When she'd said Tainted were pursuing us, I thought she was trying to make this group think we had Strigoi after us. Now, after she'd mentioned the queen, I wasn't so sure. I also wasn't so sure identifying me as a potential murderer was that smart. For all I knew, Brown Beard would turn me in and try to score a reward. From the looks of his clothes, he could have used one."**

"Rose you're not very nice when you're in your head," Eddie laughed it was true she wasn't we've all heard what she had thought about one of us at one time, that was just how she was at times.

**"To my surprise, this brought a smile to his face. "And so, another usurper passes on. Is there a new one yet?'  
"No,' said Sydney. "They'll have elections soon and choose.'  
The group's smiles were replaced by looks of disdain and disapproving mutters about elections. I couldn't help myself. "How else would they choose a new king or queen?'  
"In the true way,' said a nearby dhampir. "The way it used to be, long ago. In a battle to the death.' I waited for the punch line," **

"I think we're all waiting for the punch line," Mia said.

"**But the guy was clearly serious. I wanted to ask Sydney what she'd gotten us into, but by this point, we'd apparently passed inspection. Their leader turned and began walking down the path. The group followed, moving us along as they did. Listening to their conversation, I couldn't help a small frown-and not just because our lives might be on the line. I was intrigued by their accents. The motel's desk clerk had had a thick southern accent, exactly like you'd expect in this part of the country. These guys, while sounding similar, had a few other pronunciations mixed in. It almost reminded me a little of Dimitri's accent.  
I was so tense and anxious that I could hardly focus on how long we walked." **

"That must of been hard on you huh Rosie," Eddie commented we all laughed but got pillows chucked at our heads by Rose.

"**Eventually, the path led us to what seemed like a well-hidden campground. A huge bonfire blazed in a clearing with people sitting around. Yet, there were structures scattered off to one side, stretching into the woods along the now widened path. It wasn't quite a road yet, but it gave the illusion of a town, or at least a village. The buildings were small and shabby but appeared permanent. On the other side of the fire, the land rose sharply into the Appalachians, blocking out the stars. In the flickering light, I could see a mountain's face that was textured with rough stone and scattered trees, dotted here and there with dark holes.  
My attention moved back to the living. The crowd gathered around the fire-a couple dozen or so-fell silent as our escort led us in. At first, all I saw were numbers. That was the warrior in me, counting opponents and planning for attack. Then, just like I had earlier, I truly took in the faces. More Moroi mixed with dhampirs. And-I was shocked to discover-humans."**

"Wait even humans no way they had to be feeders right?" Janine asked I knew it was the guardian in her that was asking this.

"Wait mum let Adrian read it then you'll see," Rose said.

**"These weren't feeders either. Well, not in the sense that I knew feeders. Even in the dark, I could see glimpses of bite marks along some of the humans' necks, but judging by their curious expressions, I could tell these people didn't give blood regularly. They weren't high. They were mixed in among the Moroi and dhampirs, sitting, standing, talking, engaging-the whole group clearly unified in some kind of community. I wondered if these humans were like the Alchemists. Maybe they had some sort of a business relationship with my kind.  
The tight formation around us began to spread out, and I moved closer to Sydney. "What in God's name is all this?'  
"The Keepers,' she said in a low voice."**

"The keepers? Who are they?" asked Vikki her and Rose seemed to be close.

"Man not another Rose or Vikki we can't deal with that," Dimitri moaned.

"What you mean?" asked Lissa, he looked at me for the answer and I started reading again.

**"Keepers? What does that mean?'  
"It means,' said the bearded Moroi, "that unlike your people, we still keep the old ways, the way we truly should.'  
I eyed these "Keepers' in their worn clothes and the dirty, barefoot children. Reflecting upon how far we were from civilization-and based on how dark it was away from the fire-I was willing to bet they didn't have electricity. I was on the verge of saying that I didn't think this was how anyone should truly be living. Then, remembering the casual way these people had spoken about fights to the death, I decided to keep my views to myself.  
"Why are they here, Raymond?' asked a woman sitting by the fire. She was human but spoke to the bearded Moroi in a perfectly ordinary and familiar way. It wasn't the dreamy manner a feeder usually used with a Moroi. It wasn't even like the stilted conversations my kind had with the Alchemists. "Are they joining us?' Raymond shook his head. "No. The Tainted are after them for killing their queen.'  
Sydney elbowed me before I could deny the claim. I clenched my teeth, waiting to be mobbed. Instead, I was surprised to find the crowd looking at me with a mix of awe and admiration, just as our welcoming party had."**

"Wait they didn't care?" Lissa asked more like shrieked but all the same.

"Exactly what he said," Rose replied.

**"We're giving them refuge,' explained Raymond. He beamed at us, though I didn't know if his approval came from us being murderers or if he simply liked the attention he was getting. "Although, you are welcome to join us and live here. We have room in the caves.'  
Caves?" **

"No way you had to stay in a cave I so would not like that one bit," the three Belikov sisters said at the same time Rose nodded along with some other people.

"**I jerked my head toward the cliffs beyond the fire, realizing now what those black holes were. Even as I watched, a few people retiring for the night crawled off and disappeared into the dark depths of the mountain.  
Sydney answered while I worked to keep a look of horror off my face. "We only need to stay here ...' She faltered, not surprising considering how sketchy our plans had become. "A couple days, probably.'  
"You can stay with my family,' said Raymond. "Even you.' That was directed toward Sydney, and he made it sound like quite the favour.**

"It is really back when I was an alchemist they were always like that to us," Sydney explained. It made sense to us of course but she had a job in court to help all us creatures of the night to adapt to the outside world as we'd have to when we'd leave for anything as we seemed to act different to humans.

**"Thank you,' she said. "We'd be grateful to spend the night at your house.' The emphasis on the last word was for me, I realized. The wooden structures along the dusty path didn't look luxurious by any stretch of the imagination, but I'd take one over a cave any day."**

"I'd rather sleep outside," Sonya stated.

**"The village or commune or whatever was getting increasingly excited as our novelty sank in. They bombarded us with a flurry of questions, starting with ordinary things like our names but moving quickly on to specific details about how exactly I'd killed Tatiana."**

"Just to clarify I did not kill the late queen and never will just to put it out there," Rose stated I could understand why she said that it was because well everyone at some point had thought she had done it but we all believe her in the end.

**"I was saved from having to answer when the human woman who had spoken to Raymond earlier jumped up and steered my threesome away. "Enough,' she said, chastising the others. "It's getting late, and I'm sure our guests are hungry.'"**

"When isn't Rose hungry?" Christian asked it was more like stated to me because well it was true Rose was always hungry.

"Hey I'm not hungry now so that's wrong," Rose grumbled along with her stomach this made us all laugh really hard, after we'd finished laughing hard I started reading again.

**"I was starving, actually, but didn't know if I was in dire enough straits to eat opossum stew or whatever passed as food around here. The woman's proclamation was met with some disappointment, but she assured the others they could talk to us tomorrow. Glancing around, I saw a faint purpling of what must have been the eastern sky. Sunrise. A group of Moroi clinging to "traditional' ways would most certainly run on a nocturnal schedule, meaning these people probably only had a few more hours before bedtime.  
The woman said her name was Sarah and led us down the dusty path. Raymond called that he'd see us soon. As we walked, we saw other people wandering near scattered, ramshackle homes, on their way to bed or possibly woken up with all the commotion. Sarah glanced over at Sydney.  
"Did you bring us anything?'  
"No,' said Sydney. "I'm just here to escort them.'  
Sarah looked disappointed but nodded. "An important task.'  
Sydney frowned and appeared even more uneasy. "How long has it been since my people brought you anything?'"**

"Wait what stuff?" I asked Sydney she looked at her lap and Rose coughed looking at the book so I started reading again.

**"A few months,' said Sarah after a moment's thought.  
Sydney's expression darkened at this, but she said no more. Sarah finally took us inside one of the larger and nicer looking of the houses, though it was still plain and made of unpainted wooden boards. The inside was pitch black, and we waited as Sarah lit old-fashioned lanterns. I'd been right. No electricity. This suddenly made me wonder about plumbing.  
The floors were hardwood like the walls and covered in large, brightly patterned rugs. We appeared to be in some hybrid kitchen-living-dining room. There was a large fireplace in the centre, a wooden table and chairs on one side, and large cushions on the other that I presumed served as sofas. Racks of drying herbs hung near the fireplace, filling the room with a spicy scent that mingled with the smell of burnt wood. There were three doors in the back wall, and Sarah nodded to one.  
"You can sleep in the girls' room,' she said.  
"Thanks,' I said, not sure I really wanted to see what our guest accommodations were like. I was already missing the MOTEL." **

"Actually I really like a real bed more," Rose laughed.

"Of course," Sydney snickered she seemed to really get along with Rose but I guess that was because they got to know each other back in Russia.

"**I studied Sarah curiously. She looked to be about Raymond's age and wore a plain, knee-length blue dress. Her blond hair was pulled back and tied at her neck, and she seemed short to me the way all humans did. "Are you Raymond's housekeeper?' It was the only role I could deduce for her." **

"Rose that's rude you can't ask people that but she must be right?" Karoline asked I didn't like to think like that anymore but back then it wasn't really a good thing for Moroi's and Humans to be together but since then more couples or Moroi and Human have started along with Dhampir and Moroi and Dhampir and Dhampir.

"**She had a few bite marks but obviously wasn't a feeder. At least not a full-time one. Maybe around here, feeders doubled as household help.  
She smiled. "I'm his wife.'  
It was a mark of my self-control that I managed any sort of response. "Oh.'  
Sydney's sharp eyes fell on me, a warning in them: Let it go. I again clenched my jaw shut and gave her a brief nod to let her know I understood."**

"I think you are the only one who can get Rose to feel guilt with that glare not even Lissa or I can do that not with one glare that is," Dimitri joked it probably was true it made me feel bad if I had a small slip up.

**"Except, I didn't understand. Dhampirs and Moroi hooked up all the time. Dhampirs had to. More permanent liaisons were scandalous-but not completely out of the realm of possibility.  
But Moroi and humans? That was beyond comprehension." **

"Not anymore," Lissa exclaimed which got Christian and Rose to calm her down.

"**Those races hadn't gotten together in centuries. They'd produced dhampirs long ago, but as the modern world progressed, Moroi had completely withdrawn from intermingling (in an intimate way) with humans. We lived among them, sure. Moroi and dhampirs worked alongside humans out in the world, bought houses in their neighbourhoods, and apparently had bizarre arrangements with secret societies like the Alchemists. And, of course, Moroi fed from humans-and that was the thing. If you kept a human close to you, it was because they were a feeder. That was your level of intimacy. Feeders were food, pure and simple. Well-treated food, yes, but not food you became friends with. A Moroi having sex with a dhampir? Racy. A Moroi having sex with a dhampir and drinking blood? Dirty and humiliating. A Moroi having sex with a human-with or without blood drinking? Incomprehensible."**

"Thanks Rose," I slightly joked.

"Sorry about that it's just the way we've all been brought up some new things can be strange but I'm okay with it now it was just back now anyway it started my race so that's perfectly fine with me," Rose said she had a point to what she said it was all true and I was glad she was okay I think she still felt guilty for what happened between us but she was happy that I was happy over all of this.

**"There were few things that shocked me or gave me offense. I was pretty liberal in my views when it came to romance, but the idea of human and Moroi marriage blew me away. It didn't matter if the human was a type of feeder-as Sarah appeared to be-or someone "above' that like Sydney. Humans and Moroi didn't get together. It was primitive and wrong, which was why it was no longer done. Well, at least not where I came from.  
Unlike your people, we still follow the old ways. The funny thing was that no matter how wrong I thought all this was, Sydney had to feel even more strongly about it with her vampire hang-ups. I supposed she'd been prepared, however, which is why she could manage that cool expression of hers. She hadn't been blindsided like Dimitri and me, because I felt with some certainty that he shared my feelings. He was just better at hiding surprise.  
A commotion at the door startled me out of my shock. Raymond had arrived and wasn't alone. A dhampir boy of about eight or so sat on his shoulders, and a Moroi girl about the same age scurried alongside them. A pretty Moroi woman who looked to be in her twenties followed, and behind her was a cute dhampir guy who couldn't have been more than a couple years older than me, if not exactly my age.  
Introductions followed. The children were Phil and Molly, and the Moroi woman was named Paulette. They all appeared to live there, but I couldn't exactly figure out the relationships, except for the guy my age. He was Raymond and Sarah's son, Joshua. He had a ready smile for all of us-especially me and Sydney-and eyes that reminded me of the piercing, crystalline blue of the Ozera's. Only, whereas Christian's family tended to have dark hair, Joshua's was a sandy blond with lighter gold highlights. I had to admit, it was an attractive combination,"**

"Rose do you always check out other people?" Eddie asked.

"Thanks Ed but no I didn't like him at all and I don't like him even more so now," Rose replied this got a laugh from Dimitri and Sydney as Rose hit Dimitri on the back of the head.

"**But that stunned part of my brain reminded me again that he'd been born from a human-Moroi hook-up, not a dhampir and Moroi like me. The end product was the same, but the means were bizarre.  
"I'm putting them in your room,' Sarah told Paulette. "The rest of you can share the loft.'  
It took me a moment to realize "the rest of you' meant Paulette, Joshua, Molly, and Phil. Glancing up, I saw there was indeed what looked like a loft space covering half the house's width. It didn't look big enough for four people.  
"We don't want to inconvenience you,' said Dimitri, sharing my thoughts. He'd been silent for almost all of this wood-land adventure, saving his energy for actions, not words. "We'll be fine out here.'  
"Don't worry about it,' said Joshua, again giving me that pretty smile. "We don't mind. Angeline won't either.'  
"Who?' I asked.  
"My sister.'  
I repressed a grimace." **

"Sometimes I wonder how you have any friends sometimes Rose," commented Janine I had say that was a little harsh but true.

"Least I have friends my age you old bag," Rose taunted back that got a few gasps but I looked at Rose's aura it seemed to be darker than usual I looked at Sonya K and Lissa and they all nodded too.

"Rose snap out of this remember you're not like the darkness," Dimitri tried reasoning but Miracle went over and held her hand.

"Mummy remember when aunty Abby died you were really sad and this happened you always said that daddy pulled you through and you were scared of hurting anyone but your good mummy your brave and you always know what to do," Miracle's speech seemed to calm Rose down with everything she said it was amazing to see this four year old kid just face down something that could kill them and she pasted it off easily maybe seeing it for all of her life she learned not to care and care for her mother's sanity.

"Your right huh маленькая звезда," Rose smiled she picked up Miracle and hugged her close she went over to Janine and hugged her too. "Sorry mum," She apologised.

"Rose I'm sorry you're my little girl and I love you always," Janine said.

"Let's get on with the reading before this gets even more emotional," Christian ruined the moment.

"**Five of them crammed up there so that we could have a room. "Thank you,' said Sydney. "We appreciate it. And we really won't be staying long.' Their dislike of the vampire world aside, Alchemists could be polite and charming when they chose.  
"Too bad,' said Joshua.  
"Stop flirting, Josh,' said Sarah. "Do you three want something to eat before bed? I could warm up some stew. We had it earlier with some of Paulette's bread.'  
At the word stew, all my opossum fears came racing back. "No need,' I said hastily. "I'd just be fine with bread.'"**

"I like mummy's black bread that she makes but I love grandma's one more," Miracle giggled.

"Too true little me but you have to ask nicely not order unless your ordering me to stop tickling you," As Rose started tickling her she was laughing shouting for her to stop then Dimitri prided her off laughing too, they were a happy family and I was glad for them they really deserved it.

"I'll make some for all of you at lunch time," Olena said smiling this made Miracle clapping her hands together vigorously.

**"Me too,' said Dimitri. I wondered if he was trying to reduce their work or if he shared my food fears. Probably not the latter. Dimitri seemed like the kind of guy you could throw into the wilderness and he would survive off anything.  
Paulette had apparently baked a lot of bread, and they let us have a picnic in our small little room with a full loaf and a bowl of butter that Sarah had probably churned herself. The room was about the size of my dorm room at St. Vladimir's, with two down stuffed mattresses on the floor. Quilts neatly covered them, quilts that probably hadn't been used in months with these temperatures. Munching on a piece of bread that was surprisingly good, I ran my hand over one of the quilts.  
"It reminds me of some of the designs I saw in Russia,' I said.  
Dimitri studied the pattern too. "Similar. But not quite the same.'"**

"Do you always have to say something to sound smart?" asked Rose this got a few giggles as Sydney was blushing.

**"It's the evolution of the culture,' said Sydney. She was tired but not enough to abandon textbook mode. "Traditional Russian patterns brought over and eventually fused with a typical Americana patchwork quilt form.'  
Whoa. "Um, good to know.'" **

"See it's like you have to sound smart it's like a compulsion of yours you have to sound smart and by the way none of them cared about that smart talk of yours," Rose said she was being sort of mean to Sydney I saw that the darkness had risen more which I didn't understand but Miracle and Dimitri calmed her down. "Sorry Syd, I didn't mean it," Rose apologised.

"It's okay really," Sydney replied back.

"**The family had left us alone while they got ready for bed, and I eyed our cracked door warily. With the noise and activity out there, it seemed unlikely we'd be overheard, but I lowered my voice anyway. "Are you ready to explain who the hell these people are?'  
She shrugged. "The Keepers.'"**

"Yeah we all got that but who are they," Vikki asked this got a groan from both Sydney and Dimitri.

**"Yeah, I got that. And we're the Tainted. Sounds like a better name for Strigoi.'  
"No.' Sydney leaned back against the wooden wall. "Strigoi are the Lost. You're Tainted because you joined the modern world and left behind their backward ways for your own messed up customs.'  
"Hey,' I retorted. "We're not the ones with overalls and banjos.'"**

"Rose!" everyone shouted even Miracle this got us all laughing at the end.

**"Rose,' chastised Dimitri, with a pointed look at the door. "Be careful. And besides, we only saw one person in overalls.'  
"If it makes you feel better,' said Sydney, "I think your ways are better. Seeing humans mixing with all this ...' The pleasant and professional face she had shown to the Keepers was gone. Her blunt nature was back. "It's disgusting. No offense.'"**

"Totally went back on yourself there didn't you Syd?" Rose joked this got a blush out of Sydney again.

**"None taken,' I said with a shiver. "Trust me, I feel the same way. I can't believe ... I can't believe they live like that.'  
She nodded, seeming grateful I shared her view. "I like you guys sticking with your own kind better. Except ...'  
"Except what?' I prodded.  
She looked sheepish. "Even if the people you come from don't marry humans, you do still interact with them and live in their cities. These guys don't.'  
"Which Alchemists prefer,' guessed Dimitri. "You don't approve of this group's customs, but you do like having them conveniently stashed out of mainstream society.'  
Sydney nodded. "The more vampires who stay off on their own in the woods, the better-even if their lifestyle is crazy. These guys keep to themselves-and keep others out.'  
"Through hostile means?' I asked. We'd been met by a war party, and she'd expected it. All of them had been ready to fight: Moroi, dhampir, and human.  
"Hopefully not too hostile,' she said evasively.  
"They let you through,' said Dimitri. "They know the Alchemists. Why did Sarah ask about you bringing them things?'"**

"Yeah why is that?" I asked she looked at the book.

"Okay this is really getting annoying when anyone just says to look at the book for the answers," Christian argued.

"Then don't ask simple as," Rose argued back.

**"Because that's what we do,' she said. "Every so often for groups like these, we drop off supplies-food for everyone, medicine for the humans.' Again, I heard that derision in her voice, but then she turned uneasy. "The thing is, if Sarah's right, they could be due for an Alchemist visit. That would just be our luck to be here when that happens.' I was going to reassure her that we only needed to lie low a couple days when an earlier phrase tugged at me. "Wait. You said "groups like these.' How many of these commune things are out there?' I turned to Dimitri. "This isn't like the Alchemists, is it? Something only some of you know about that you're keeping from the rest of us?'  
He shook his head. "I'm as astonished by all of this as you are.'"**

"I think all of us are, I for one never heard of any of these groups before," Abe commented he was well known for all sorts of information he had about everything to say he didn't know anything about this was strange but it wasn't like anyone else knew about it either.

**"Some of your leaders probably know about the Keepers in a vague way,' said Sydney. "But no details. No locations. These guys hide themselves pretty well and can move on a moment's notice. They stay away from your people. They don't like your people.'  
I sighed. "Which is why they won't turn us in. And why they're so excited I might have killed Tatiana. Thanks for that, by the way.'  
Sydney wasn't apologetic in the least. "It gets us protection. Such as it is.' She stifled a yawn. "But for now? I'm exhausted. I'm not going to be able to follow anyone's crazy plans-yours or Abe's-if I don't get some sleep.'  
I'd known she was tired, but only now did the extent of it hit me. Sydney wasn't like us. We needed sleep but had the endurance to put it off if needed. She'd been up all night and forced into some situations that were definitely outside of her comfort zone. She looked like she could fall asleep against the wall then and there. I turned to Dimitri. He was already looking at me."**

"That's weird," said Miracle that got a few giggles.

**"Shifts?' I asked. I knew neither one of us would allow our group to stay unguarded in this place, even if we were allegedly queen-killing heroes.  
He nodded. "You go first, and I'll-'  
The door was flung open, and both Dimitri and I nearly leapt up to attack. A dhampir girl stood there, glaring at all of us. She was a couple years younger than me, about the age of my friend Jill Mastrano," **

"Listen I'm already in the book how cool is that," Jill exclaimed she seemed happy about a lot of things and well she was like a little child sometimes.

"Yes we know that we all heard it," Lissa calmed her down.

"**A student back at St. Vladimir's who wanted to be a Moroi fighter. This girl looked like she did too, just by her stance alone. She possessed the strong, lean build most dhampirs had, her whole body braced like it might tackle any one of us. Her hair was stick-straight to her waist, a dark auburn that had picked up gold and copper highlights from the sun. She had the same blue eyes as Joshua.  
"So,' she said. "You're the big heroes taking my room.'  
"Angeline?' I guessed, remembering Joshua mentioning his sister.  
She narrowed her eyes, not liking that I knew who she was. "Yes.' She studied me unflinchingly and didn't seem to approve of what she found. That sharp gaze flicked to Dimitri next. I expected a softening, expected her to fall prey to his good looks the way most women did. But, no. He received suspicion as well." **

"I bet that broke his ego a little," I laughed this got a glare from Rose this made me crumble into the seat further.

"**Her attention turned back to me.  
"I don't believe it,' she declared. "You're too soft. Too prim.'  
Prim? Really? I didn't feel that way, not in my battle-scarred jeans and T-shirt. Looking at her attire, I could maybe understand the attitude, though. Her clothes were clean, but her jeans had been around a while, both knees worn to threads. The shirt was a plain, off-white tank top that had a homemade feel. I didn't know if it had originally been white. Maybe I was prim by comparison. Of course, if anyone deserved the title of prim, it would be Sydney. Her clothes would've passed at a business meeting, and she hadn't been in any fights or jail-breaks recently. Angeline hadn't even given her a second glance, though. I was getting the feeling Alchemists were in a strange category around here, a different type of human from the ones who intermarried with the Keepers. Alchemists brought supplies and left. They were almost a type of feeder to these people, really, which boggled the mind. The Keepers had more respect for the types of humans my culture looked down on.  
Regardless, I didn't know what to say to Angeline. I didn't like being called soft or having my battle prowess called into question. A spark of my temper flared, but I refused to cause trouble by getting in a fight with our host's daughter, nor was I going to start making up details about Tatiana's murder. I simply shrugged.  
"Looks are deceiving,' I said.  
"Yes,' Angeline said coolly. "They are.'"**

"I'm so glad I got to hit her sometimes," Rose stated I was eager to find the page where Rose and this girl fought.

**"She stalked over to a small chest in the corner and pulled out what looked like a nightgown. "You better not mess up my bed,' she warned me. She glanced over at Sydney, sitting on the other mattress. "I don't care what you do to Paulette's.'  
"Is Paulette your sister?' I asked, still trying to put this family together.  
There didn't seem to be anything I could say that wouldn't offend this girl. "Of course not,' Angeline snapped, slamming the door as she left. I stared at it in astonishment.  
Sydney yawned and stretched out on her bed. "Paulette is probably Raymond's ... eh, I don't know. Mistress. Concubine.'  
"What?' I exclaimed. A Moroi married to a human and having an affair with a Moroi. I wasn't sure how much more I could take. "Living with his family?'"**

"Now that's just plain weird," Mia grumbled she didn't seem too happy about the idea of a mistress in the house. I had to say I didn't like the idea either.

**"Don't ask me to explain it. I don't want to know any more about your twisted ways than I have to.'  
"It's not my way,' I retorted.  
Sarah came shortly thereafter to apologize for Angeline and see if we needed anything else. We assured her we were fine and thanked her profusely for her hospitality. Once she was gone, Dimitri and I set up sleeping shifts. I would have rather we both stayed on alert, particularly since I felt pretty sure Angeline would slit someone's throat in their sleep." **

"Glad you hadn't said that out loud," Sydney groaned probably thinking about their times there.

"Yeah I might have given her ideas," Rose joked getting a glare from Sydney.

"**But, we needed rest and knew we'd both react promptly if anyone came busting down our door.  
So, I let Dimitri take the first watch while I snuggled into Angeline's bed and tried not to "mess it up.' It was surprisingly comfortable. Or, maybe I was just that tired. I was able to let go of my worries about execution, lost siblings, and vampire hillbillies. Deep sleep wrapped around me, and I began to dream ... but not just any dream. It was a shifting of my inner world, the sense of being both in and out of reality. I was being pulled into a spirit-induced dream.  
Adrian!"**

"I don't remember visiting you then," I pondered this got a look at others and then I continued reading.

**"The thought excited me. I'd missed him and was eager to talk to someone directly after all that had happened at Court. There hadn't been much time to talk during my escape, and after this bizarre backwoods world I'd stumbled into, I really needed some piece of normality and civilization around me."**

"Wait you think he's normal?" Christian asked while laughing this got a glare from Rose and Sydney.

"No but your also not normal none of us in this room are so shut it and let Adrian finish," Rose replied angrily.

**"The dream's world began to form around me, growing clearer and clearer. It was a location I'd never seen, a formal parlour with chairs and couches covered in lavender paisley cushions. Oil paintings lined the walls, and there was a large harp in the corner. I'd learned long ago that there was no predicting where Adrian would send me-or what he'd make me wear. Fortunately, I was in jeans and a T-shirt, my blue nazar hanging around my neck.  
I turned around anxiously, looking for him so that I could give him a giant hug. Yet, as my eyes searched the room, it wasn't Adrian's face I suddenly found myself looking into.  
It was Robert Doru's.  
And Victor Dashkov was with him." **I finished this got a few looks from people in the room they were all directed at Rose.

"In my defence it helped at the same time as became dangerous but I got Sonya Karp back that way so it was good," Rose tried reasoning it didn't seem to help as she started arguing with Lissa and others.

The fighting soon finished as Olena came out of the kitchen with food and the black bread that Miracle was talking about. Then Rose said something none of us knew about. "Well least you didn't kill him it was for you all I've ever done in my life has been for you and putting him away hadn't helped I had to break him out and I've made a lot of enemies in the strigoi community and also in a few Moroi's so don't start on me Lissa," Rose shouted I hadn't really understood some of it but it was true she had enemies, then I remembered that she said she'd killed him.

"Rose what are you talking about who did you kill?" Lissa asked she seemed to have calmed down along with Rose who put her head into her hands.

"Lissa I wouldn't press it any further," Jill said calmly she must of known who it was Rose was lifted by Dimitri and Sonya K into their room.

Later that night as I was getting ready for bed with Sydney she hadn't said anything since the fight. "You know who she killed don't you?" I asked she it seemed like I was accusing her which I guess I was.

"I do but I promised that I would keep it a secret till it comes out," Sydney replied.

"So is it in the book?" I asked her looking at her curiously.

"I'd say so," she replied again being vague.

"Look I love you Sydney but we can't have secrets between each other it's not fair," I said I really don't like secrets they ruin everything.

"Thing is Adrian it's not my secret to tell so I'd leave it alone till one of us most likely Rose reads it out so stop asking it won't be long I'm sure and I love you too now let's get to sleep." She finished and it was true and I'd never heard her tell me she loved me and also I'd never seen Rose look so broken before not about Dimitri anyway.

_**The end**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaim: I don't own VA it's Richelle but I own Miracle **

_Full summary: Yes another reading one of the books but this has a few big things in here after Last Sacrifice Rose had to leave both Lissa and Dimitri because someone wanted her gone but it wasn't an enemy anyone would of thought could come back what makes this all strange the enemy has ruined a miracle child's childhood yes another Rose is pregnant story but Tasha is involved but she and Dimitri aren't together it's only four years later that she will come back to the others this isn't good for her or the baby but what will happen when everyone sees her again along with finding the enemy among them. But what will the others also think when they hear about what happened to Rose in Last Sacrifice also will Rose make another Sacrifice by her love for Dimitri but she must defeat the enemy with some help from her friends also will Dimitri believe that the baby is even his?_

**Reading the end**

**Chapter eleven**

**Lissa's pov: **

This morning I felt so bad I had argued with Rose a lot and she was right everything she'd ever done for me was for me not for her and I felt super guilty and I needed to say I was sorry.

Once I was dressed I ran into the kitchen to find Dimitri with Miracle and Rose making breakfast. "Rose can I talk to you," l asked. She nodded kissing both Dimitri and Miracle quickly and coming with me out of the kitchen into the hallway that lead to the living room. "Rose last night I kept thinking about what you said and I realised you were right about everything and I just wanted to apologies," I said she looked at me and hugged me.

"Lissa I'm sorry about what I said your my best friend I'd do anything for you and I never meant to hurt you," she replied I started crying and hugging her tightly.

We soon stopped hugging and had breakfast with everyone else and once we had finished Alberta picked the book up from the coffee table and started reading. **"WHEN YOUR BOYFRIEND IS A dream-walker, you pick up a few lessons. One of the most important is that doing physical things in dreams feels exactly like doing them in the real world. Say, like kissing someone. Adrian and I had shared a number of dream- kisses intense enough to spark my body wanting to try a whole lot more. Although I'd never actually attacked someone in a dream, I was willing to bet a punch here would feel just as painful as a real one."**

"Rose I don't think any of us want to hear about what you do with Adrian when you were dating," Christian joked that earned him a glare along with a pillow thrown at his head.

"**Without hesitation, I lunged toward Victor, uncertain as to whether I should sock him or choke him. Both seemed like good ideas. Turned out, I did neither. Before I could reach him, I slammed into an invisible wall-hard. It both blocked me from him and bounced me back at the impact. I stumbled, tried to regain my footing, but instead landed painfully on the ground. Yup-dreams felt just like real life."**

"Bad form Rosie," joked Eddie again earning a pillow to the head.

"**I glared at Robert, feeling a mix of both anger and uneasiness. I tried to hide that last emotion. "You're a spirit user with telekinesis?'**

**We'd known that was possible, but it was a skill neither Lissa nor Adrian had mastered yet. I really didn't like the idea that Robert might have the power to throw objects around and create invisible barriers. It was a disadvantage we didn't need. Robert remained enigmatic. "I control the dream.'**

**Victor was looking down at me with that smug, calculating expression he excelled at."**

"That just makes you want to punch him," Vikki said angrily she was the youngest sister to Dimitri I had met her before when they came to visit they hadn't said anything about Rose then but I guess it was to keep us all safe.

"**Realizing what an undignified position I was in, I leapt to my feet. I kept a hard stance, my body tense and ready as I wondered if Robert would keep the wall up continuously.**

**"Are you done with your tantrum?' asked Victor. "Behaving like a civilized person will make our talk so much more pleasant.'**

**"I have no interest in talking to you,' I snapped. "The only thing I'm going to do is hunt you down in the real world and drag you back to the authorities.'**

**"Charming,' said Victor. "We can share a cell.'"**

"I might as well," I heard Rose mutter to herself I held her hand tightly I didn't understand she hadn't killed Tatiana that was Tasha so why was she saying that, I looked around at Jill, Sonya K, Dimitri and Sydney they all looked sad at Rose but I didn't understand.

"**I winced.**

**"Yes,' he continued. "I know all about what happened. Poor Tatiana. Such a tragedy. Such a loss.'**

**His mocking, melodramatic tone sparked an alarming idea. "You ... you didn't have anything to do with it, did you?' Victor's escape from prison had triggered a lot of fear and paranoia amongst the Moroi. They'd been convinced he was coming for them all. Knowing the truth about the escape, I'd dismissed such talk and figured he'd simply lie low. Now, remembering how he'd once wanted to start a revolution among the Moroi, I wondered if the queen's murderer actually was the most evil villain we knew."**

"I wish it had been then I wouldn't feel this guilty anymore," Rose muttered again I still didn't understand what she was on about I tried to get into her emotions all I could feel was guilt and sadness and a little angry directed at Victor. But nothing that I could feel would give me any idea as to what.

"**Victor snorted. "Hardly.' He put his hands behind his back as he paced the room and pretended to study the art. I again wondered how far Robert's shield extended. "I have much more sophisticated methods to accomplish my goals. I wouldn't stoop to something like that-and neither would you.'**

**I was about to point out that messing with Lissa's mind was hardly sophisticated, but his last words caught my attention. "You don't think I did it?'**

**He glanced back from where he'd been studying a man with a top hat and cane. "Of course not. You'd never do anything that required that much foresight. And, if what I've heard about the crime scene is true, you'd never leave that much evidence behind.'**

**There was both an insult and a compliment there. "Well, thanks for the vote of confidence. I've been worrying about what you'd think.'"**

"Mummy why are you always so sarc-funny when you talk?" asked Miracle she couldn't say sarcastically properly but it was still really cute when she talked.

"Because that's just the way I am and you're going to be just like me," Rose said this earned a few groans.

"Yep I am but also like daddy right?" Miracle asked this got a laugh and a nod from Dimitri.

"**This earned me a smile, and I crossed my arms over my chest. "How do you guys even know what's happening at Court? Do you have spies?'**

**"This sort of thing spreads throughout the Moroi world quickly,' said Victor. "I'm not that out of touch. I knew about her murder almost as soon as it happened. And about your most impressive escape.'**

**My attention mostly stayed on Victor, but I did cast a quick glance at Robert. He remained silent, and from the blank, distracted look in his eyes, I wondered if he was even aware of what was being said around him. Seeing him always sent a chill down my spine. He was a prominent example of spirit at its worst.**

**"Why do you care?' I demanded. "And why the hell are you bothering me in my dreams?'**

**Victor continued his pacing, pausing to run his fingertips along the harp's smooth, wooden surface. "Because I have a great interest in Moroi politics. And I'd like to know who's responsible for the murder and what their game is.'**

**I smirked. "Sounds like you're just jealous someone else is pulling the strings besides you for a change. No pun intended.'"**

"Rose can you not get on anyone's bad side who could probably kill you?" asked Eddie this earned a smile from Rose but only a small smile but it was good she was smiling even a small one at that.

"Yeah I guess but where's the fun in that?" asked Rose jokily.

"**His hand dropped from the harp, back to his side, and he fixed his sharp eyes on me, eyes the same pale green as Lissa's. "Your witty commentary isn't going to get you anywhere. You can either let us help you or not.'**

**"You are the last person I want help from. I don't need it.'**

**"Yes. Things seem to be going quite well for you, now that you're a hunted fugitive and on the run with a man that many still believe is Strigoi.' Victor gave a calculated pause. "Of course, I'm sure you don't mind that last part so much. You know, if I found you two, I could probably shoot you and be welcomed back as a hero.'"**

"Violence isn't the answer Rosemarie," Janine argued that got a few looks.

"Mum hate to break it to you but us Dhampirs we are violent we kill for a living," Rose argued back and she was right they did but they did it for justice.

**"Don't bet on it.' Rage burned through me, both at his insinuation and because he'd caused so much trouble for Dimitri and me in the past. With great force of will, I replied in a low, deadly voice: "I am going to find you. And you probably won't live to see the authorities.'**

**"We already established murder isn't in your skill set.' Victor sat down in one of the cushioned chairs, making himself comfortable. Robert continued standing, that out-of-it expression still on his face. "Now, the first thing we need to do is determine why someone would want to kill our late queen. Her abrasive personality is hardly motivation, though I'm sure it didn't hurt. People do things like this for power and advantage, to push their agendas through. From what I hear, Tatiana's most controversial action recently was that age law-yes, that's the one. The one making you scowl at me like that. It stands to reason that her murderer opposed that.'"**

"When did he become a detective?" I asked angrily whenever he was brought up I felt fear or angry because of what he had done to me back when I had returned to the academy.

"Not sure Liss but he was kind of right about it no offence Chris," Rose replied she looked at Christian, he seemed hurt I suppose he was reliving every moment he had with his only family member or being reminded wasn't easy.

"**I didn't want to comply with Victor at all. I didn't want a reasonable discussion with him. What I wanted was some indication of where he was in real life, and then, I wanted to take a chance on slamming into that invisible wall again. It'd be worth the risk if I could do some damage. So, I was a bit surprised when I found myself saying, "Or, whoever did it wanted to push something worse through-something harsher on dhampirs. They thought her decree was too soft.'**

**I admit, catching Victor Dashkov off guard was one of the greatest joys of my life." **

"Well Rose saying something intelligent back then was something of a world on its own," Vikki joked that got a pillow to the head that made her laugh and they started pillow fighting and getting separated while laughing.

"**I had that satisfaction now, seeing his eyebrows rise in astonishment. It wasn't easy proposing something a master schemer like him hadn't already considered. "Interesting,' he said at last. "I may have underestimated you, Rose. That's a brilliant deduction on your part.'**

**"Well, um ... it wasn't exactly my deduction.'**

**Victor waited expectantly. Even Robert snapped out of his daze and focused on me. It was creepy.**

**"It was Tatiana's. I mean, not her deduction. She said it directly-well, that is, the note she left for me did.' Why was I rambling in front of these guys? At least I surprised Victor again.**

**"Tatiana Ivashkov left you a note with clandestine information? Whatever for?'**

**I bit my lip and turned my attention over to one of the paintings. It showed an elegant Moroi woman with those same jade green eyes most Dashkov's and Dragomir's shared. I suddenly wondered if perhaps Robert had formed this dream in some Dashkov mansion from their childhood. Movement in my periphery made me instantly turn back to the brothers.**

**Victor rose and took a few steps toward me, curiosity and cunning all over him. "There's more. What else did she tell you? She knew she was in danger. She knew this law was part of it ... but it wasn't the only thing, was it?'"**

"Oh no he's getting close," Mia said she seemed scared of what was going to happen I have to say that so was I.

"**I remained silent, but a crazy idea began forming in my mind. I was actually considering seeing if Victor could help me. Of course, in retrospect, that wasn't such a crazy notion, considering I'd already busted him out of prison to get his help.**

**"Tatiana said ...' Should I say it? Should I give up the secret even Lissa didn't know? If Victor knew there was another Dragomir, he might use that knowledge for one of his schemes. How? I wasn't sure but had long learned to expect the unexpected from him. Yet ... Victor knew a lot of Moroi secrets. I would have enjoyed watching him and Abe match wits." **

"Your father can outwit anyone," Janine said to Rose as her and Abe got closer they started kissing intensely as Rose pretended to gag getting a few laughs and giggles from people.

"Please I do not want to see that it's really not a nice thing to see," Rose said that got a few more giggles from us.

"**And I didn't doubt that a lot of Victor's inside knowledge involved the Dragomir's and Dashkov's. I swallowed. "Tatiana said that there was another Dragomir. That Lissa's dad had an affair and that if I could find whoever this is, it'll give Lissa her power back on the Council.'**

**When Victor and Robert exchanged shocked looks, I knew my plan had backfired. Victor wasn't going to give me insight. Instead, I'd been the one to just yield valuable information. Damn, damn, damn. He turned his attention back to me, his expression speculative. "So. Eric Dragomir wasn't the saint he so often played.'**

**I balled my fists. "Don't slam her dad.'"**

"Thanks Rose," both Jill and I said please that she had held our fathers honour she was really the best friend I could ever ask for.

**"Wouldn't dream of it. I liked Eric immensely. But yes ... if this is true, then Tatiana is right. Vasilisa technically has family backing, and her liberal views would certainly cause friction on a Council that never seems to change their ways.' He chuckled. "Yes, I can definitely see that upsetting many people-including a murderer who wants to oppress dhampirs. I imagine he or she wouldn't want this knowledge to get out.'**

**"Someone already tried to get rid of records linking Lissa's dad to a mistress.' I again spoke without thinking and hated myself for it. I didn't want to give the brothers any more info. I didn't want to play like we were all working together here.**

**"And let me guess,' said Victor. "That's what you're trying to do, isn't it? Find this Dragomir bastard.'"**

"He's really mean," Jill spoke like a child but I understood what she meant.

"You're not your my sister," I said to her we hugged while Alberta read the book.

"**"Hey, don't-'**

**"It's just an expression,' he interrupted. "If I know you two-and I feel confident I do- Vasilisa is desperately trying to clear your name back at Court while you and Belikov are off on a sexually charged adventure to find her brother or sister.'**

**"You don't know anything about us,' I growled. Sexually charged indeed.**

**He shrugged. "Your face says it all. And really, it's not a bad idea. Not a great one either, but not bad. Give the Dragomir family a quorum, and you'll have a voice speaking on your behalf on the Council. I don't suppose you have any leads?'**

**"We're working on it,' I replied evasively.**

**Victor looked at Robert. I knew the two didn't have any psychic communication, but as they exchanged glances, I had a feeling they were both thinking the same thing and confirming with each other. At last, Victor nodded and turned back to me.**

**"Very well then. We'll help you.' He made it sound like he was reluctantly agreeing to do me a big favour.**

**"We don't need your help!'"**

"We kind of did," Sydney argued.

"Yeah I suppose I just didn't want him getting involved.

"But he still did either way," Sonya K said.

"What are you all ganging up on me," Rose joked, we all laughed as Alberta started reading.

"**"Of course you do. You're out of your league, Rose. You're wandering into a nest of ugly, complex politics-something you have no experience with. There's no shame in acknowledging that, just as I'm not ashamed to admit that in an irrational, ill-planned fist fight, you would certainly prove superior.'"**

"Of course I would," Rose stated proudly.

"Rose that's not always a good thing," I replied to this she seemed to see that and nod at me.

"**Another backhanded compliment. "We're doing just fine. We have an Alchemist helping us.' There. That would show him who was out of whose league. And, to my credit, he did look slightly impressed. Slightly.**

**"Better than I expected. Has your Alchemist come up with a location or any lead yet?'**

**"She's working on it,' I repeated.**

**He sighed in frustration. "We're going to need time then, aren't we? Both for Vasilisa to investigate Court and you to start tracking this child.'**

**"You're the one who acts like you know everything,' I pointed out. "I figured you'd know something about this.'"**

"Yeah because all evil villains have everything worked out Rosie," Christian joked that got another pillow to the head.

"You must have brain damage from all the times she's thrown a pillow at your head," Eddie joked making everyone laugh even me but I soon stopped once Christian looked at me.

"Sorry," I whispered he smiled kissing my forehead.

"**"To my chagrin, no.' Victor didn't really sound all that put out. "But as soon as we get a thread, I assure you, I'll be essential in unravelling it.' He walked over to his brother and patted Robert's arm comfortingly. Robert stared back adoringly." **

"I really don't see why you'd look up to a sociopath like that," Sonya B said she got a few looks but some of us agreed with that.

"**"We'll visit you again. Let us know when you have something useful, and then we'll meet up with you.' My eyes widened. "You'll do no such-' I hesitated. I'd let Victor escape in Las Vegas. Now he was offering to come to me. Maybe I could repair that mistake and make good on my earlier threat to him. Quickly, I tried to cover my lapse of speech. "How do I know I can trust you?'**

**"You can't,' he said bluntly. "You've got to take it on faith that the enemy of your enemy is your friend.'**

**"I've always hated that saying. You'll always be my enemy.'**

**I was a bit surprised when Robert suddenly came to life. He glared and stepped forward. "My brother is a good man, shadow-girl! If you hurt him ... if you hurt him, you'll pay. And next time you won't come back. The world of the dead won't give you up a second time.'"**

"He's so not good at threats," Karoline stated it was true but she had died a second time so I guess it did come true but she was still here.

"Yeah well guilt's a big punishment," Rose muttered gaining a hug from Dimitri and sympathy from Sydney, Sonya K and Jill.

"**I knew better than to take the threats of a crazy man seriously, but his last words sent a chill through me. "Your brother is a psycho-'"**

"Thank you," exclaimed Sonya B she got quietened by her grandmother Yeva and Olena her mother.

"**"Enough, enough.' Victor again gave Robert a reassuring pat on the arm. Still scowling at me, the younger Dashkov brother backed off, but I was willing to bet that invisible wall was back in place. "This does us no good. We're wasting time-which is something we don't have enough of. We need more. The monarch elections will start any day now, and Tatiana's murderer could have a hand in those if there really was some agenda going on. We need to slow down the elections-not just to thwart the assassin, but also to give all of us time to accomplish our tasks.'**

**I was getting tired of all this. "Yeah? And how do you propose we do that?'**

**Victor smiled. "By running Vasilisa as a candidate for queen.'"**

"So he's the reason I'm queen?" I asked looking at Rose she just nodded.

"Yeah but your still a great queen you've done a lot of good remember that," Jill replied trying to make me feel better it seemed okay I guess still made me feel somewhat unhappy about how the idea came to her.

"**Seeing as this was Victor Dashkov we were dealing with, I really shouldn't have been surprised by anything he said. It was a testament to his level of craziness that he continually caught me unprepared.**

**"That,' I declared, "is impossible.'**

**"Not really,' he replied.**

**I threw my hands up in exasperation. "Haven't you been paying attention to what we've been talking about? The whole point is to get Lissa full family rights with the Moroi. She can't even vote! How could she run for queen?'**

**"Actually, the law says she can. According to the way the nomination policy is written, one person from each royal line may run for the monarch position. That's all it says. One person from each line may run. There is no mention of how many people need to be in her family, as there is for her to vote on the Council. She simply needs three nominations-and the law doesn't specify which family they come from.'**

**Victor spoke in such a precise, crisp way that he might as well have been reciting from a legal book. I wondered if he had all the laws memorized."**

"Probably did," Rose said she seemed really down since Alberta had started reading I could tell from the bond but I still wasn't as good as Rose was she had years of practice with how to block and other things.

"**I supposed if you were going to make a career of breaking laws, you might as well know them.**

**"Whoever wrote that law probably assumed the candidates would have family members. They just didn't bother spelling it out. That's what people will say if Lissa runs. They'll fight it.'**

**"They can fight it all they want. Those who are denying her a Council spot base it on one line in the law books that mentions another family member. If that's their argument, that every detail must count, then they'll have to do the same for the election laws- which, as I have said, do not mention family backing. That's the beauty of this loophole. Her opponents can't have it both ways.' A smile twisted at Victor's lips, supremely confident. "I assure you, there is absolutely nothing in the wording that prevents her from doing this.'**

**"How about her age?' I pointed out. "The princes and princesses who run are always old.' The title of prince or princess went to a family's oldest member, and traditionally, that was the person who ran for king or queen. The family could decide to nominate someone else more fitting, but even then-to my knowledge-it was always someone older and experienced.**

**"The only age restriction is full adulthood,' said Victor. "She's eighteen. She qualifies. The other families have much larger pools to draw from, so naturally, they'd select someone who seemed more experienced. In the Dragomir case? Well, that's not an option, now is it? Besides, young monarchs aren't without precedence. There was a very famous queen-Alexandra-who wasn't much older than Vasilisa. Very well loved, very extraordinary. Her statue is by the Court's church.'"**

"Might have been one of the statues that you blow up," Rose joked lightly it made a few giggle but that was it.

"**I shifted uncomfortably. "Actually ... it's, um, not there anymore. It kind of blew up.'**

**Victor just stared. He'd apparently heard about my escape but not all of the details.**

**"It's not important,' I said hastily, feeling guilty that I'd been indirectly responsible for blowing up a renowned queen. "This whole idea about using Lissa is ridiculous.'**

**"You won't be the only one who thinks so,' Victor said. "They'll argue. They'll fight. In the end, the law will prevail. They'll have to let her run. She'll go through the tests and probably pass. Then, when voting comes, the laws that govern those procedures reference a family member assisting with the vote.'**

**My head was spinning by now. I felt mentally exhausted listening to all these legal loopholes and technicalities.**

**"Just come right out and put it in simple language,' I ordered.**

**"When voting comes, she won't be eligible. She has no family to fulfil the role required at the actual election. In other words, the law says she can run and take the tests. Yet, people can't actually vote for her because she has no family.'**

**"That's ... idiotic.'**

**"Agreed.' He paused. I don't think either of us ever expected to concur on something.**

**"Lissa would hate this. She would never, ever want to be queen.'**

**"Are you not following this?' exclaimed Victor. "She won't be queen. She can't. It's a badly written law for a situation no one foresaw. It's a mess. And it will bog down the elections so badly that we'll have extra time to find Vasilisa's sibling and find out who really killed Tatiana.'**

**"Hey! I told you: There's no "we' here. I'm not going to-'**

**Victor and Robert exchanged looks.**

**"Get Vasilisa nominated,' said Victor abruptly. "We'll be in touch soon on where to meet you for the Dragomir search.'**

**"Thats not-'"**

"I so wish I could of hit him or something to keep him out of this whole thing with Liss," Rose muttered she sounded crazy but it was the guilt she felt towards him in something that she had done.

"**I woke up.**

**My immediate reaction was to swear, but then, remembering where I was, I kept my expletives inside my own head. I could make out Dimitri's silhouette in the corner, alert and watchful, and didn't want him to know I was awake. Closing my eyes, I shifted into a more comfortable position, hoping for true sleep that would block out the Dashkov brothers and their ridiculous schemes. Lissa running for queen? It was crazy. And yet ... it really wasn't much crazier than most of the things I did.**

**Putting that aside, I let my body relax and felt the tug of true sleep start to take me down. Emphasis on start. Because suddenly, I felt another spirit dream materializing around me.**

**Apparently, this was going to be a busy night." **Alberta finished she closed the book Rose got up rushing into her room with Dimitri hot on her tail they closed the door behind them and I could feel Rose starting to cry I tried getting up but Jill stopped me.

"I wouldn't it won't help she still feels really guilty for what happened let's just leave them till she calms down and look at Miracle she looks scared," Jill said once she said that I looked over at Miracle and saw her starring at the door I went over and picked her up taking her over to the library and sat her down.

"You okay?" I asked her she nodded and looked down at her shoes I got a book I thought she might like and started reading and she sat next to me and I kept on reading.

_**The end**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Just to point out that Jill does have a bond with Adrian hope you like!**

**Also sorry I haven't updated lately but I will be doing a chapter hopefully every weekend. **

**Disclaim: I don't own VA it's Richelle but I own Miracle **

_Full summary: Yes another reading one of the books but this has a few big things in here after Last Sacrifice Rose had to leave both Lissa and Dimitri because someone wanted her gone but it wasn't an enemy anyone would of thought could come back what makes this all strange the enemy has ruined a miracle child's childhood yes another Rose is pregnant story but Tasha is involved but she and Dimitri aren't together it's only four years later that she will come back to the others this isn't good for her or the baby but what will happen when everyone sees her again along with finding the enemy among them. But what will the others also think when they hear about what happened to Rose in Last Sacrifice also will Rose make another Sacrifice by her love for Dimitri but she must defeat the enemy with some help from her friends also will Dimitri believe that the baby is even his?_

**Reading the end**

**Chapter twelve**

**Jill's pov: **

It was quite as Rose came out of her room with Dimitri behind her she seemed okay now I looked at her and hugged her. "It's okay Rosie I'm sorry for what happened," I said to her she nodded and hugged me back as we pulled away Lissa and Miracle came into the room.

"Are you okay now Rose?" Lissa asked Rose just nodded her head and we sat back down on the seats.

"So who's going to read now?" Christian asked looking around.

"I believe I will," said Olena said she was really nice it was strange to think that she was Dimitri's mother sometimes but he was nice sometimes you had to look closely to see it but I saw what Rose saw I think all of us did at some point. **"I BRACED MYSELF, EXPECTING TO see the Dashkov brothers appear again with some last minute "advice.' Instead I saw-  
"Adrian!'"**

"That's me little dhampir," Adrian said kindly those two always seemed to joke around I knew that Adrian was serious about Sydney and that made us all happy for him and we all were happy they were talking again.

**"I ran across the garden I'd appeared in and threw my arms around him. He hugged me back just as tightly and lifted me off the ground.  
"Little dhampir,' he said, once he put me down again. His arms stayed around my waist. "I've missed you.'  
"I've missed you too.' And I meant it. The last couple days and their bizarre events had completely unhinged my life, and being with him-even in a dream-was comforting. I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him, enjoying a small moment of warmth and peace as our lips met."**

"Hate to be rude but I really don't think any of us want to hear about this," Christian joked I could tell that this brought back some painful memories for Adrian about Rose but he seemed to push them aside as he hugged Sydney tightly.

**"Are you okay?' he asked when I broke away. "No one'll tell me much about you. Your old man says you're safe and that the Alchemist would let him know if anything went wrong.'  
I didn't bother telling Adrian that that probably wasn't true, seeing as Abe didn't know we'd gone freelancing with some backwoods vampires."**

"It's not good to lie mummy," Miracle said from my lap she was scowling at Rose who looked hurt and started making faces making both Miracle and I laughing with some of the others giggling.

**"I'm fine,' I assured Adrian. "Mostly bored. We're holed up in this dive of a town. I don't think anyone will come looking for us. I don't think they'd want to.'  
A look of relief spread over his handsome face, and it occurred to me just how worried he was. "I'm glad. Rose, you can't imagine what it's like. They aren't just questioning people who might have been involved. The guardians are making all sorts of plans to hunt you down. There's all this talk about "deadly force.''  
"Well, they won't find me. I'm somewhere pretty remote.' Very remote."**

"Too remote for my liking and we couldn't even get internet service it was stupid," complained Sydney and from what we had read so far that was right they were really remote but well you take Sydney's internet she'll go crazy the same for food with Rose.

**"I wish I could have gone with you.'  
He still looked concerned, and I pressed a finger to his lips. "No. Don't say that. You're better off where you are-and better not to be associated with me any more than you already are. Have you been questioned?'  
"Yeah, they didn't get anything useful out of me. Too tight an alibi. They brought me in when I went to find Mikhail because we talked to-'  
"I know. Joe.'  
Adrian's surprise was brief. "Little dhampir, you've been spying.'  
"It's hard not to.' **

'**You know, as much as I like the idea of having someone always know when you're in trouble, I'm still kind of glad I don't have anyone bound to me. Not sure I'd want them looking in my head.'"**

"You're telling me," I muttered not many people knew this but I was bonded to Adrian and it was hard to keep out of his head but we had some powerful blocks thanks to Rose now she noticed because of our behaviour which I guess gave us away the same with Dimitri.

**"I don't think anyone would want to look in your head either. One person living Adrian Ivashkov's life is hard enough.' Amusement flickered in his eyes, but it faded when I switched back to business. "Anyway, yeah. I overheard Lissa's ... um, interrogation of Joe. That's serious stuff. What did Mikhail say? If Joe lied, that clears half the evidence against me.' It also theoretically killed Adrian's alibi.  
"Well, not quite half. It would have been better if Joe said you were in your room during the murder instead of admitting he's a flake who doesn't remember anything. It also would have been better if he hadn't said all this under Lissa's compulsion. Mikhail can't report that.'  
I sighed. Hanging out with spirit users, I'd started to take compulsion for granted. It was easy to forget that among Moroi, it was taboo, the kind of thing you'd get in serious trouble for. In fact, Lissa wouldn't just get in trouble for illicitly using it. She could also be accused of simply making Joe say whatever she wanted. Anything he said in my favour would be suspect. No one would believe it."**

"Well it was all true so they can go and…" Vikki started to say but stopped when she noticed I had covered Miracle's ears up and she got a few glares from her family. "Sorry I forgot that Miracle was here," she apologised.

**"Also,' added Adrian, looking dismayed, "if what Joe said gets out, the world would learn about my mother's misguided acts of love.'  
"I'm sorry,' I said, putting my arms around him. He complained about his parents all the time but really did care about his mother. Finding out about her bribery had to be tough for him, and I knew Tatiana's death still pained him. It seemed I was around a lot of men in anguish lately."**

"So am I the only one she's not nice to?" Christian asked to no one particular we knew he was slightly joking but he got a glare from Rose keeping him quiet.

**"Although, I really am glad she cleared you of any connection.'  
"It was stupid of her. If anyone finds out, she'll be in serious trouble.'  
"What's Mikhail's advice then?'  
"He's going to find Joe and question him privately. Go from there. For now, there's not much more we can do with the info. It's useful for us ... but not for the legal system.'  
"Yeah,' I said, trying not to feel disheartened. "I guess it's better than nothing.'  
Adrian nodded and then brushed away his dark mood in that easy way of his. Still keeping his arms around me, he pulled back slightly, smiling as he looked down at me. "Nice dress, by the way.'  
The topic change caught me by surprise, though I should have been used to it with him by now. Following his gaze, I noticed I was wearing an old dress of mine, the sexy black dress I'd had on when Victor had unleashed a lust charm on Dimitri and me." **

"That was a nice dress," both Lissa and Rose said that got a nod from Dimitri and Adrian this made some of us giggle.

"It was they don't even make it anymore I've looked," Rose commented she seemed sad this got a look from Dimitri.

"Why would you want to get another dress like that?" he asked concerned.

"I was getting it for you idiot," Rose argued back this shut him up and got Olena to continue reading.

"**Since Adrian hadn't dressed me for the dream, my subconscious had dictated my appearance. I was kind of astonished it had chosen this.  
"Oh ...' I suddenly felt embarrassed but didn't know why. "My own clothes are kind of beat up. I guess I wanted something to counteract that.'  
"Well, it looks good on you.' Adrian's fingers slid along the strap. "Really good.'  
Even in a dream, the touch of his finger made my skin tingle. "Watch it, Ivashkov. We've got no time for this.'  
"We're asleep. What else are we going to do?'  
My protests were muffled in a kiss. I sank into it. One of his hands slid down the side of my thigh, near the dress's edge, and it took a lot of mental energy to convince myself that him pulling the dress up was probably not going to clear my name. I reluctantly moved back.  
"We're going to figure out who killed Tatiana,' I said, trying to catch my breath.  
"There's no "we,'' he said, echoing the line I'd just used on Victor. "There's me. And Lissa. And Christian. And the rest of our misfit friends.'" **

"Thanks I'm last," Christian joked slightly he was always saying something stupid.

"**He stroked my hair and then drew me close again, brushing a kiss against my cheek. "Don't worry, little dhampir. You take care of yourself. Just stay where you are.'  
"I can't,' I said. "Don't you get it? I can't just do nothing.' The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them. It was one thing to protest my inactivity with Dimitri, but with Adrian, I needed to make him and everyone else at Court think I was doing the "right thing.'"**

"That would have helped if we didn't have to worry about you guys," Adrian commented he seemed sad still but was pulling through luckily and it was good he hadn't pulled me into his head lately.

"Sorry if I worried you Adrian and as I said before I am sorry about the whole situation," Rose apologised she never really got to say she was sorry to Adrian but over time he had realised that it wasn't her fault nor Dimitri's and everyone else understood so he had forgiven her once he had started dating Sydney.

"Its fine little Dhampir," Adrian replied.

**"You have to. We'll take care of you.' He didn't get it, I realized. He didn't understand how badly I needed to do something to help. To his credit, his intentions were good. He thought taking care of me was a big deal. He wanted to keep me safe. But he didn't truly get how agonizing inaction was for me. "We'll find this person and stop them from doing whatever it is ... they want to do. It might take a long time, but we'll fix it.'  
"Time ...' I murmured against his chest, letting the argument go. I'd get nowhere convincing him I needed to help my friends, and anyway, I had my own quest now. So much to do, so little time. I stared off into the landscape he'd created. I'd noticed trees and flowers earlier but only now realized we were in the Church's courtyard-the way it had been before Abe's assault. The statue of Queen Alexandra stood intact, her long hair and kind eyes immortalized in stone. The murder investigation really was in my friends' hands for now, but Adrian had been right: it might take a while. I sighed. "Time. We need more time.'  
Adrian pulled away slightly. "Hmm? What'd you say?'  
I stared up at him, biting my lower lip as a million thoughts spun through my mind. I looked again at Alexandra and made my decision, wondering if I was about to set new records in foolishness." **

"I thought that was Christian's job?" Eddie asked jokily everyone laughed as the two boys started messing around and had to get Mia and Lissa to part them.

"**I turned back to Adrian and squeezed his hand.  
"I said we need more time. And I know how we can get it ... but ... well, there's something you have to do for me. And you, uh, probably shouldn't mention it to Lissa yet ...'  
I had just enough time to deliver my instructions to Adrian-who was as shocked as I'd expected-before Dimitri woke me up for my shift. We switched off with little conversation. He had his usual tough face on, but I could see the lines of fatigue etched upon his features. I didn't want to bother him-yet-with my Victor and Robert encounter. Not to mention what I'd just told Adrian to do. There'd be plenty of time for a recap later. Dimitri fell asleep in that easy way of his," **

"How do you do that anyway?" Rose asked him irritated slightly.

"What you mean?" he replied she gave him the Hathaway look. "I don't know I just can sorry," he said that seemed to put her at ease slightly.

"**And Sydney never stirred the entire time. I envied her for a full night's sleep but couldn't help a smile as the room grew lighter and lighter. She'd been inadvertently put on a vampire schedule after our all-night adventures.  
Of course, Lissa was on the same schedule, which meant I couldn't visit her during my watch. Just as well. I needed to keep an eye on this creepy collective we'd stumbled into. These Keepers might not want to turn us in, but that didn't make them harmless either. I also hadn't forgotten Sydney's fears about surprise Alchemist visits. When late afternoon came for the rest of the world, I heard stirring inside the house. I gently touched Dimitri's shoulder, and he jerked awake instantly."**

"Your face then was so funny," Rose laughed lightly she did an impression of Dimitri's face and it made the rest of us laugh including Miracle I tickled her she was giggling away and we all calmed down slowly then continued to listen to the story. (AN: imagine the most panicked but hilarious face someone can pull and that's the face Dimitri had when he was woken up)

**"Easy,' I said, unable to hide a smile. "Just a wakeup call. Sounds like our redneck friends are getting up.'  
This time, our voices woke Sydney. She rolled over toward us, her eyes squinting at the light coming through the badly screened window. "What time is it?' she asked, stretching her limbs.  
"Not sure.' I had no watch. "Probably past midday. Three? Four?'  
She sat up almost as quickly as Dimitri had. "In the afternoon? " The sunlight gave her the answer. "Damn you guys and your unholy schedule.'  
"Did you just say "damn'? Isn't that against Alchemist rules?' I teased."**

"Nope it's against Sydney rules," Adrian and Rose joked this got us giggling again they high-fived each other and we settled down listening to the story.

**"Sometimes it's necessary.' She rubbed her eyes and glanced toward the door. The faint noises I'd heard in the rest of the house were louder now, audible even to her ears. "I guess we need a plan.'  
"We have one,' I said. "Find Lissa's sibling.'  
"I never entirely agreed to that,' she reminded me. "And you guys keep thinking I can just magically type away like some movie hacker to find all your answers.'  
"Well, at least it's a place to-' A thought occurred to me, one that could seriously mess things up. "Crap. Your laptop won't even work out here.'  
"It's got a satellite modem, but it's the battery we have to worry about.' Sydney sighed and stood up, smoothing her rumpled clothes with dismay. "I need a coffee shop or something.'  
"I think I saw one in a cave down the road,' I said.  
That almost got a smile from her."**

"See the Rose Hathaway can make Sydney smile well almost," Rose taunted proudly.

**"There's got to be some town close by where I could use my laptop.'  
"But it's probably not a good idea to take the car out anywhere in this state,' said Dimitri. "Just in case someone at the motel got your license plate number.'  
"I know,' she said grimly. "I was thinking about that too.'  
Our brilliant scheming was interrupted by a knock at the door. Without waiting for an answer, Sarah stuck her head inside and smiled. "Oh, good. You're all awake. We're getting breakfast ready if you want to join us.'  
Through the doorway, scents of what seemed like a normal breakfast drifted in: bacon, eggs ... The bread had gotten me through the night, but I was ready for real food and willing to roll the dice on whatever Raymond's family had to offer.  
In the house's main section, we found a flurry of domestic activity. Raymond appeared to be cooking something over the fireplace while Paulette set the long table. It already had a platter of perfectly ordinary scrambled eggs and more slices of yesterday's bread. Raymond rose from the fireplace, holding a large metal sheet covered in crisp bacon. A smile split his bearded face when he spotted us. The more of these Keepers I saw, the more I kept noticing something. They made no attempts to hide their fangs. From childhood, my Moroi were taught to smile and speak in a way that minimized fang exposure, in case they were out in human cities. There was nothing like that here.  
"Good morning,' said Raymond, carefully pushing the bacon onto another platter on the table. "I hope you're all hungry.' "Do you think that's, like, real bacon?' I whispered to Sydney and Dimitri. "And not like squirrel or something?'  
"Looks real to me,' said Dimitri."**

"So was it real?" Lissa asked she looked slightly unsettled by this.

"We still don't know," Rose replied she looked uneasy about that too.

**"I'd say so too,' said Sydney. "Though, I guarantee it's from their own pigs and not a grocery store.'  
Dimitri laughed at whatever expression crossed my face. "I always love seeing what worries you. Strigoi? No. Questionable food? Yes.'"**

"Hey foods important," Rose argued.

"Of course to you it is," Christian replied.

"Well sorry but if you want I can take you there and you can see for yourself how that food is," Rose said she looked deadly serious.

"Fine," Christian backed down.

**"What about Strigoi?'  
Joshua and Angeline entered the house. He had a bowl of blackberries, and she was pushing the little kids along. From their squirming and dirty faces, they clearly wanted to go back outside. It was Angeline who had asked the question.  
Dimitri covered for my squeamishness. "Just talking about some of Rose's Strigoi kills.'  
Joshua came to a standstill and stared at me, those pretty blue eyes wide with amazement. "You've killed the Lost? Er-Strigoi?' I admired his attempt to use "our' term. "How many?'  
I shrugged. "I don't really know anymore.'"**

"Mummy you've killed lots now haven't you?" Miracle asked Rose she held her neck and smiled I saw Dimitri look at her neck pulling her hair away and his eyes widened slightly.

"Really your whole next is covered and some of you upper back," he stated that was impressive I saw that the Belikov looked proud at Rose she was laughing slightly out of both pride and embarrassment.

"Well I have to do my job," Rose stated she was one of the best guardians I knew and everyone in this room knew it.

**"Don't you use the marks?' Raymond scolded. "I didn't think the Tainted had abandoned those.'  
"The marks-oh. Yeah. Our tattoos? We do.' I turned around and lifted up my hair. I heard a scuffling of feet and then felt a finger touching my skin. I flinched and whipped back around, just in time to see Joshua lowering his hand sheepishly.  
"Sorry,' he said. "I've just never seen some of these. Only the molnija marks. That's how we count our Strigoi kills. You've got ... a lot.'  
"The S-shaped mark is unique to them,' said Raymond disapprovingly. That look was quickly replaced by admiration. "The other's the zvezda.'  
This earned gasps from Joshua and Angeline and a "What?' from me.  
"The battle mark,' said Dimitri. "Not many people call it zvezda anymore. It means "star.''  
"Huh. Makes sense,' I said. The tattoo was, in fact, kind of shaped like a star and was given when someone had fought in a big enough battle to lose count of Strigoi kills. After all, there were only so many molnija marks you could cram on your neck."**

"Mummy why do you explain everything all the time?" Miracle asked.

"I'm a good guardian I have to notice the minor details and its how my mind works," Rose replied.

**"Joshua smiled at me in a way that made my stomach flutter just a little. Maybe he was part of a pseudo-Amish cult, but that didn't change the fact that he was still good- looking. "Now I understand how you could have killed the Tainted queen.'  
"It's probably fake,' said Angeline."**

"That bitch," Mia said angrily I quickly covered Miracle's ears as Rose threw a pillow at Mia's face.

"Dummy little kids in the room and she is a bitch and I beat her up so just listen," Rose replied.

**"I'd been about to protest the queen-killing part, but her comment derailed me. "It is not! I earned it when Strigoi attacked our school. And then there were plenty more I took down after that.'  
"The mark can't be that uncommon,' said Dimitri. "Your people must have big Strigoi fights every once in a while.'  
"Not really,' said Joshua, his eyes still on me. "Most of us have never fought or even seen the Lost. They don't really bother us.'  
That was surprising. If ever there was a Strigoi target, a group of Moroi, dhampirs, and humans out in the middle of nowhere would be it. "Why not?' I asked. Raymond winked at me. "Because we fight back.'  
I pondered his enigmatic statement as the family sat down to eat. Again, I thought about the entire community's willingness to fight when we'd first arrived. Was it really enough to scare off Strigoi? Not much scared them, but maybe certain things were too much of an inconvenience to deal with. I wondered what Dimitri's opinion would be on that. His own family had come from a community that separated itself somewhat from mainstream Moroi life, but it was nothing like this.  
All of this spun in my mind while we ate and talked. The Keepers still had a lot more questions about us and Tatiana. The only one not participating was Angeline. She ate as little as Sydney and kept watching me with a scowl.  
"We need some supplies,' said Sydney abruptly, interrupting me in the middle of a gruesome story. I didn't mind, but the others looked disappointed. "Where's the nearest town that would have a coffee shop ... or any restaurant?'  
"Well,' said Paulette. "Rubysville is a little over an hour north. But we have plenty of food here for you.'  
"It's not about food,' I said quickly. "Yours has been great.' I glanced at Sydney. "An hour's not so bad, right?'  
She nodded and then glanced hesitantly at Raymond. "Is there any way ... is there any way we could borrow a car? Ill ...' The next words clearly caused her pain. "I'll leave the keys to mine until we get back.'  
He arched an eyebrow. "You've got a nice car.'  
Sydney shrugged. "The less we drive it around here, the better.'  
He told us we could take his truck and that he "probably' wouldn't even need to use the CR-V. Sydney gave him a tight smile of thanks, but I knew images of vampires joyriding in her car were dancing through her head."**

"Don't I'd rather focus of Rose's tortures," Sydney smiled at Rose knowing what was going to happen soon but that got a pillow to the face from Rose.

"Yeah but your more fun to bully," Rose replied smiling evilly.

**"We set out soon after that, wanting to be back before the sun went down. People were out and about in the commune, doing chores or whatever else it was they did with their lives. A group of children sat around a dhampir reading a book to them, making me wonder what sort of education process they had here.  
All of the Keepers stopped whatever they were doing as we passed, giving us either curious looks or outright smiles. I smiled back occasionally but mostly kept my eyes ahead. Joshua was escorting us back to the "parking lot' and managed to walk beside me when we reached the narrow path.  
"I hope you won't be gone long,' he said. "I'd wanted us to talk more.'  
"Sure,' I said. "That'd be fun.'"**

"You were flirting with him," Lissa said.

"I was not and who doesn't want to talk to me," Rose taunted back.

"Me," Christian laughed that earned him a pillow in the face while some of us laughed.

**"He brightened and chivalrously pushed aside a low-hanging branch. "Maybe I can show you my cave.'  
"Your-wait. What? Don't you live with your dad?'  
"For now. But I'm getting my own place.' There was pride in his voice. "It's not as big as his, of course, but it's a good start. It's almost cleaned out.'  
"That's really, um, great. Definitely show me when we're back.' The words came easily to my lips, but my mind was pondering the fact that Raymond's house was apparently "big.'  
Joshua parted ways from us when we reached Raymond's truck, a big red pickup with a seat that could just barely hold the three of us. Considering the Keepers didn't leave the woods much, the truck seemed like it had seen a lot of miles. Or maybe just a lot of years of disuse.  
"You shouldn't lead him on like that,' Dimitri said, when we'd been on the road for about ten minutes. Surprisingly, Sydney had let him drive. I guessed she figured a manly truck deserved a manly driver.  
Now that we were moving, my mind had focused back on the task at hand: finding the other Dragomir. "Huh?'  
"Joshua. You were flirting with him.'  
"I was not! We were just talking.'  
"Aren't you with Adrian?'  
"Yes!' I exclaimed, glaring at Dimitri. His eyes were fixed on the road. "And that's why I wasn't flirting. How can you read so much into that? Joshua doesn't even like me that way.'  
"Actually,' said Sydney, sitting between us, "he does.'"**

"Even Miss Bookworm knew it before you and you say your experienced," Christian laughed, this got some pillows thrown his way by numerous people around the room.

**"I turned my incredulity on her. "How do you know? Did he pass you a note in class or something?'  
She rolled her eyes. "No. But you and Dimitri are like gods back at camp.'  
"We're outsiders,' I reminded her. "Tainted.'  
"No. You're renegade Strigoi - and queen-killers. It might have all been southern charm and hospitality back there, but those people can be savage. They put a big premium on being able to beat people up. And, considering how scruffy most of them are, you guys are ... well ... let's just say you two are the hottest things to walk through there in a while.'  
"You're not hot?' I asked."**

"Rose I didn't know you went that way?" Christian smirked she looked over at Lissa and she nodded her head this was not good.

"Sweetie what I've seen down there I'm surprised Lissa hasn't but I've got Dimitri and also I can make anyone turn so watch it," Rose replied too full of pride the look on Christian and Dimitri's face were priceless and I mean it.

**"It's irrelevant,' she said, flustered by the comment. "Alchemists aren't even on their radar. We don't fight. They think we're weak.'  
I thought back to the enraptured faces and had to admit that a lot of the people there did have a weathered, worn-out look. Almost. "Raymond's family was pretty good- looking,' I pointed out. I heard a grunt from Dimitri who no doubt read this as evidence of me flirting with Joshua.  
"Yeah,' she said. "Because they're probably the most important family in town. They eat better, probably don't have to work in the sun as much. That kind of stuff makes a difference.'  
There was no more talk of flirting as we continued the drive. We made good time to Rubysville, which looked eerily similar to the first town we'd stayed in. When we stopped at what appeared to be the Rubysville only gas station, Sydney ran inside to ask a few questions. She came back, reporting that there was indeed a cafe of sorts where she could plug in her laptop and try to look up what we needed.  
She ordered coffee, and we sat there with her, too full from breakfast to order anything substantial. After a couple dirty looks from a waitress who seemed to regard us as loiterers, Dimitri and I decided to take a walk around town. Sydney looked almost as pleased as the waitress about this. I don't think she liked having us hover around.  
I'd given Sydney a hard time about West Virginia, but I had to admit the scenery was beautiful. Soaring trees, full of summer leaves, surrounded the town like an embrace. Beyond them, mountains loomed, very different from the ones I'd grown up with near St. Vladimir's. These were rolling and green, covered in more trees. Most of the mountains surrounding St. Vladimir's had been stony and jagged, often with snowy peaks. A strange sense of nostalgia came over me, thinking back to Montana. There was a good possibility I'd never see it again. If I spent the rest of my life on the run, St. Vladimir's was the last place I could go. If I was caught, well ... then I'd definitely never get to see Montana again.  
"Or any place," I murmured, speaking out loud before I could catch myself.  
"Hmm?' asked Dimitri.  
"I was just thinking about if the guardians find us. I never realized how much there was I wanted to do and see. Suddenly, that's all at stake, you know?'"**

"Glad I'm still here and got to do something's I've wanted to do," Rose commented sadly probably remembering what Tasha had done or what had happened to Victor.

"**We moved off to the side of the road as an orange pickup came driving by. Children out of school for the summer screeched and laughed in the back of it. "Okay, suppose my name isn't cleared and we never find the real murderer. What's the next-best-case scenario? Me: always running, always hiding. That'll be my life. For all I know, I will have to go live with the Keepers.'  
"I don't think it'll come to that,' said Dimitri. "Abe and Sydney would help you find some place safe.'"**

"Yeah because everything that happened then was all safe," Christian commented sadly a lot of unhappy memories of all the dangers and upsets that had happened.

**"Is there a safe place? For real? Adrian said the guardians are increasing their efforts to find us. They've got the Alchemists and probably human authorities looking for us too. No matter where we go, we'll run the risk of being spotted. Then we'll have to move on. It'll be like that forever.'  
"You'll be alive,' he pointed out. "That's what matters. Enjoy what you have, every little detail of wherever you are. Don't focus on where you aren't.'  
"Yeah,' I admitted, trying to follow his advice. The sky seemed a little bluer, the birds a little louder. "I suppose I shouldn't whine over the dream places I won't get to see. I should be grateful I get to see anything at all. And that I'm not living in a cave.'  
He glanced over at me and smiled, something unreadable in his eyes. "Where do you want to go?'  
"What, right now?' I glanced around, sizing up our options. There was a bait and tackle store, a drugstore, and an ice cream parlour. I had a feeling that last one would be a necessary trip before leaving town.  
"No, in the world.'"**

"That's the same look I gave him," Rose commented.

"Yeah and I'm not on drugs," Dimitri replied.

**"I eyed him warily. "Sydney's going to be pissed if we take off for Istanbul or something.'  
This got me full-fledged laughter. "Not what I had in mind. Come on.'  
I followed him toward what looked like the bait and tackle store and then noticed a small building tucked behind it. Naturally, his sharp eyes had seen what I missed- probably because I'd been fixated on the ice cream. RUBYSVILLE PUBLIC LIBRARY.  
"Whoa, hey,' I said. "One of the few perks of graduating was avoiding places like this.'"**

"But you still went in," Vikki commented starkly more joking but seemed annoyed.

"Yea true but I'm a good guardian and I do my job to the fullest," Rose replied strictly.

"Oh please you messed around just like I did," Vikki argued back,

"True but I stopped when I realised it wasn't going to get me anywhere and I graduated with my class and I did good," Rose argued strongly, that seemed to shut Vikki up.

**"It's probably air conditioned,' he pointed out.  
I looked down at my sweat-soaked tank top and noticed a faint pink tinge to my skin. With my tanned complexion, I rarely burned, but this was some serious sun-even so late in the day. "Lead on,' I told him.  
The library was mercifully cool, though even smaller than the one at St. Vladimir's. With some uncanny sense (or maybe just a knowledge of the Dewey Decimal System), Dimitri led us over to the travel section-which consisted of about ten books, three of which were about West Virginia. He frowned.  
"Not quite what I expected.' He scanned the shelf twice and then pulled out a large, bright-coluored one entitled 100 Best Places to Visit in the World.  
We sat down cross-legged on the floor, and he handed me the book. "No way, comrade,' I said. "I know books are a journey of the imagination, but I don't think I'm up for that today.'  
"Just take it,' he said. "Close your eyes, and flip randomly to a page.'  
It seemed silly, considering everything else going on in our life, but his face said he was serious. Indulging him, I closed my eyes and selected a page in the middle. I opened to it.  
"Mitchell, South Dakota?' I exclaimed. Remembering I was in a library, I lowered my voice."**

"Least you remembered," Vikki commented. That got a few looks but she stopped when she saw the look on Rose's face and if looks could kill well Vikki would be 6 feet under.

**"Out of all the places in the world, that makes the top hundred?'  
He was smiling again, and I'd forgotten how much I'd missed that. "Read it.'  
""Located ninety minutes outside of Sioux Falls, Mitchell is home to the Corn Palace.'' I looked up at him in disbelief. "Corn Palace?'  
He scooted over next to me, leaning close to look at the pictures. "I figured it'd be made of corn husks,' he noted. The pictures actually showed what looked like a Middle Eastern-or even Russian-style building, with turrets and onion domes.  
"Me too.' Reluctantly, I added, "I'd visit it. I bet they have great T-shirts.'  
"And,' he said, a sly look in his eyes, "I bet no guardians would look for us there.'  
I made no attempts to conceal my laughter, imagining us living as fugitives in the Corn Palace for the rest of our lives. My amusement brought us a scolding from a librarian, and we quieted as Dimitri took his turn. Sao Paolo, Brazil. Then my turn: Honolulu, Hawaii. Back and forth we passed the book, and before long, we were both lying on the floor, side by side, sharing mixed reactions as we continued our "global tour of the imagination.' Our arms and legs just barely touched.  
If anyone had told me forty-eight hours ago that I'd be lying in a library with Dimitri, reading a travel book, I would have said they were crazy. Almost as crazy was the realization that I was doing something perfectly ordinary and casual with him. Since the moment we'd met, our lives had been about secrecy and danger. And really, those were still the dominant themes in our lives. But in those quiet couple of hours, time seemed to stand still. We were at peace. We were friends."**

"That didn't last long," commented Vikki she seemed to be in a really bad mood and I wasn't sure why, Rose looked up at her and walked over and grabbed her shirt looking angry as hell.

"Don't you dare start with me Vikki because I really don't care what you think of me I've never care about anyone's opinion so I'm not going to start now, but I will say this now don't I've saved your ass a number of times and I don't…" she stopped what she was saying as she saw something hanging around Vikki's neck. "Where'd you get that?" Rose asked her shakily. Rose grabbed the necklace and yanked it away from her I felt something odd in the necklace and Rose went over to Christian and told him to light it up, he did as he was told and something odd happened as it melted slowly and it had a funny colour.

**"Florence, Italy,' I read. Pictures of elaborate churches and galleries filled the page. "Sydney wants to go there. She wanted to study there, actually. If Abe could have managed that, I think she would have served him for life.'  
"She's still pretty obedient,' Dimitri remarked. "I don't know her well, but I'm pretty sure Abe's got something on her.'  
"He got her out of Russia, back to the U.S.'  
He shook his head. "It's got to be more than that. Alchemists are loyal to their order. They don't like us. She hides it-they're trained to-but every minute with the Keepers is agony. For her to help us and betray her superiors, she owes him for some serious reason.' We both paused a moment, wondering what mysterious arrangement my father had with her. "Its irrelevant, though. She's helping us, which is what matters ... and we should probably get back to her.' I knew he was right but hated to go. I wanted to stay here, in this illusion of tranquillity and safety, letting myself believe I might really make it to the Parthenon or even the Corn Palace someday. I handed the book back to him. "One more.'  
He picked his random page and opened the book. His smile fell. "Saint Petersburg.'"**

"Too close to home huh?" Sonya B asked slightly worried for Dimitri her little brother.

**"A weird mix of feelings entangled themselves in my chest. Nostalgia-because the city was beautiful. Sorrow-because my visit had been tainted by the awful task I'd gone there to do.  
Dimitri stared at the page for a long time, wistfulness on his face. It occurred to me then that, despite his earlier pep talk, he had to be experiencing what I did for Montana: our old, favourite places were lost to us now.  
I nudged him gently. "Hey, enjoy where you're at, remember? Not where you can't go.'  
He reluctantly shut the book and dragged his eyes away from it. "How'd you get so wise?' he teased."**

"She had a good teacher I'm sure," Vikki said she seemed really apologetic now which was good to see and she got a few smiles from the others.

**"I had a good teacher.' We smiled at each other. Something occurred to me. All this time, I'd figured he'd helped break me out because of Lissa's orders. Maybe there was more to it. "Is that why you escaped with me?' I asked. "To see what parts of the world you could?'  
His surprise was brief. "You don't need me to be wise, Rose. You're doing fine on your own. Yes, that was part of it. Maybe I would have been welcomed back eventually, but there was the risk I wouldn't. After ... after being Strigoi ...' He stumbled over the words a little. "I gained a new appreciation for life. It took a while. I'm still not there. We're talking about focusing on the present, not the future-but it's my past that haunts me. Faces. Nightmares. But the farther I get from that world of death, the more I want to embrace life. The smell of these books and the perfume you wear. The way the light bends through that window. Even the taste of breakfast with the Keepers.'  
"You're a poet now.'"**

"God I hope not they would be such bad poems," Rose joked getting a few giggles from the others.

**"No, just starting to realize the truth. I respect the law and the way our society runs, but there was no way I could risk losing life in some cell after only just finding it again. I wanted to run too. That's why I helped you. That and-'  
"What?' I studied him, desperately wishing he wasn't so good at keeping emotions off his face. I knew him well; I understood him. But he could still hide things from me.  
He sat up, not meeting my eyes. "It doesn't matter. Let's go back to Sydney and see if she found out anything ... although, as much as I hate to say it, I think it's unlikely.'  
"I know.' I stood with him, still wondering what else he would have said. "She probably gave up and started playing Minesweeper.'  
We headed back toward the cafe, stopping briefly for ice cream. Eating it while we walked proved quite the challenge. The sun was nearing the horizon, painting everything orange and red, but the heat lingered. Enjoy it, Rose, I told myself. The colours. The taste of chocolate. Of course, I'd always loved chocolate. My life didn't need to be on the line for me to enjoy dessert.  
We reached the cafe and found Sydney bent over her laptop, with a barely eaten Danish and what was probably her fourth cup of coffee. We slid into seats beside her.  
"How's it-hey! You are playing Minesweeper!' I tried to peer closer at her screen, but she turned it from me. "You're supposed to be finding a connection to Eric's mistress.'  
"I already did,' she said simply. Dimitri and I exchanged astonished looks.  
"But I don't know how useful it'll be.'  
"Anything'll be useful,' I proclaimed. "What did you find?'  
"After trying to track down all those bank records and transactions-and let me tell you, that is not fun at all-I finally found a small piece of info. The bank account we have now is a newer one. It was moved from another bank about five years ago. The old account was still a Jane Doe, but it did have a next-of-kin reference in the event something happened to the account holder.'  
I could hardly breathe. Financial transactions were lost on me, but we were about to get something solid. "A real name?'  
Sydney nodded. "Sonya Karp.'"**

"So that's how you found me," Sonya K commented she seemed to be ready to face her past from Rose's eyes but also seemed scared. Mikhail comforted her softly and they hugged closely.

"It's okay you're not that person anymore," he reassured her, she seemed to be okay with that. Olena closed the book softly and put it onto the coffee table.

"So who would like something to eat?" she asked we all agreed as Rose took Vikki away into the library to talk to her in private.

_**The end**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi everyone sorry that I haven't updated this weekend I was busy doing coursework for college anyway this is a small chapter while the others aren't reading the book hope you enjoy also it's a paragraph of everyone's POV. **

**Disclaim: I do not own VA but Miracle. **

_Full summary: Yes another reading one of the books but this has a few big things in here after Last Sacrifice Rose had to leave both Lissa and Dimitri because someone wanted her gone but it wasn't an enemy anyone would of thought could come back what makes this all strange the enemy has ruined a miracle child's childhood yes another Rose is pregnant story but Tasha is involved but she and Dimitri aren't together it's only four years later that she will come back to the others this isn't good for her or the baby but what will happen when everyone sees her again along with finding the enemy among them. But what will the others also think when they hear about what happened to Rose in Last Sacrifice also will Rose make another Sacrifice by her love for Dimitri but she must defeat the enemy with some help from her friends also will Dimitri believe that the baby is even his?_

**Reading the end**

**Chapter thirteen**

**Rose's pov: **

_This morning was the worst I've ever felt maybe when I was pregnant but that was well because I was Prego's I couldn't be again could I? I have to find out before I'm sure, today were not going to be reading that damned book so we can all have some normality in our strange lives. Dimitri was still in bed while I emptied my stomach out I really hope I'm not prego's because that will just make things worse if Natasha finds out. _

**Dimitri's pov: **

_I woke in the comfortable bed to find Roza gone from her space it wasn't like her to wake up early that wasn't her something was wrong. I heard faintly the sounds of someone being sick and it was coming from mine and Rose's bathroom. I entered to see Rose on the floor by the toilet emptying her stomach she looked so vulnerable but I pulled her into my arms and comforted her so she knew she wasn't alone. _

**Vikki's pov: **

_This morning was boring I had to say I was in the kitchen making some toast and found that I nearly burnt them but they still tasted the same. The reason I was up so early was because I was so use to it when I was training with Rose, I may not be a guardian but Rose promised that with her training I could still become a guardian and do my duty to the Moroi world. Rose was brilliant she was like an older sister and she was a great mother to Miracle and I felt bad for what I had said to, we were still trying to find out how that had happened. _

**Lissa's pov: **

_For some unknown reason I was feeling very run down and I looked through the bond to Rose to see that she was being sick she had very strong thoughts about being pregnant and I raced out of bed waking Christian in the process and racing to Rose's side. She was being held by Dimitri but she let me hold her hand there was a knock at the door it was Adrian. _

**Adrian's pov: **

_I came out of the library I had been searching for what could have caused that change in Vikki but it was harder than I thought I walked past the door in the living room that lead to the outside world there was a parcel there saying Rose on the label I walked over to her room to find that her nor Dimitri were still in bed I saw that the bathroom door was slightly open and knocked to see that Rose was sitting on the bathroom floor by the toilet holding hands with a slightly ill looking Lissa and being hugged by Dimitri from behind. I handed over the parcel and left it was a strong smell in there from Rose being sick. _

**Christian's pov: **

_I was suddenly woken by Lissa she raced out of the bedroom I was still slightly a sleep so nothing made any sense I soon got changed and went to the kitchen passing Adrian he had been working late last night trying to find a reason behind why Vikki had acted the way she had. Once I arrived in the kitchen I started making some eggs and bacon I saw Eddie come in with Mia they seemed all loved up this morning. _

**Eddie's pov: **

_Once Mia and I arrived in the kitchen Christian was already there he was cooking some food he seemed slightly worried about something I asked him if he was okay and he nodded I looked at Mia and she seemed to be worried about him too. He made everyone some food and we all started eating as we piled into the kitchen the only ones not there were Rose and Dimitri, it was odd that Rose wasn't there. _

**Mia's pov: **

_Rose wasn't at breakfast which was strange I looked over at Lissa she seemed worried about something and was looking out into space next to Christian. I nudged Eddie and he started a conversation with Christian who seemed better then as we were all talking Dimitri came in looking scared about something then I saw I hit mark on his left cheek Lissa went over to him they were talking in hush tones then Christian erupted on them both._

**Sydney's pov:**

_This was the oddest thing in the world Christian was shouting at both Lissa and Dimitri he was about to throw a fireball at Dimitri when Rose came in holding something in her hands she ran towards Dimitri as Christian threw the fireball as it hit Rose Abe extinguished the flame it seemed Rose was okay shaken but okay then everything turned on Christian as he told them he got the wrong end of the stick and Rose seemed to understand and she said her and Dimitri had some news._

**Janine's pov: **

_I couldn't believe what Rose was saying she was pregnant again, I wasn't sure what to say to that it was all strange I knew that her and Dimitri were together again and they were active but they had only been together for a few weeks it didn't seem planned but I was still happy for them all of the girls including me were talking to Rose she seemed excited but scared we all understood that it was the Natasha situation but we would help anyway we could. _

**Abe's pov: **

_I was in shock my baby girl was going to have another baby I was happy for her and Dimitri but well I wasn't sure this was the right time for this but then again you couldn't plan things like this exactly but all of the boys were talking to Dimitri and I saw that Rose was smiling and laughing with her mother and I was happy for them she seemed the happiest in a while. _

**Sonya K's pov: **

_I was so happy for Rose she was pregnant again her and Dimitri could do all the parenting things together and other things and it was exciting she seemed scared from her aura but overall she was happy we were all thinking of why she had hit Dimitri but it was apparently because as she was waiting for the results he was pasting I remember when she was my student that she didn't do too well when people pasted in front of her. _

**Jill's pov: **

_I was really happy for Rose she seem to be really happy and I couldn't wait to help with the new born baby but I looked down to see that Miracle wasn't here I went out of the room to find that all of the kids had gone into the living room messing around. The others came in still talking as they sat down Miracle ran over to her mom and dad laughing and talking about having a baby sister. _

**Alberta's pov: I know that she hasn't talked for the whole time I've been writing this but you'll see why in this paragraph from her point of view.**

_I was happy like everyone else for Dimitri and Rose they seemed happier now they were together again and they deserved it and I took a look to my right to see that Yeva was looking at me smiling she knew that I was the person to send all of us here and it was so that all of the events that had happened could be left behind and also so that Rose would be able to face her past as best she could and I was glad she was doing it and I had help from Yeva as she saw small glimpses into the future to help me with the notes and other things. _

**Olena's pov: **

_I was going to be a grandmother again I was very happy that my son would be a really parent now as he would be there for Rose threw everything she was eating a doughnut while talking to Lissa about the wedding arrangements that Rose would be helping with once they had finished reading the book. _

**Yeva's pov: **

_What I had seen had come true and I was glad I would see my grandson finally happy but more was to happen with Rose and Dimitri. And I would do everything I could to help and I knew that all the others would help as well. _

**Sonya B's pov: **

_I was glad for them it was good for Dimitri and Rose wouldn't have to be alone for everything again and Dimitri knew from me that it wasn't going to be a picnic for Rose and I was glad he understood that he had to be there for Rose unlike our dad but we never really talked about him. _

**Caroline's pov: **

_The first time Rose told us she was pregnant I had thought that she was lying but a small part of me knew she wasn't and I was glad she made me an aunt and also made my little brother the happiest man alive and I was happy for them and couldn't wait for Dimitri to be a dad I knew he was brilliant with Miracle. _

**Miracle's pov: yep one for the kids too. **

_I was going to be a big sister and I couldn't wait I always asked mummy if I could have a little sister but she said that it might not happen but she promised that she would try and she kept her promise and I'm going to have a little sister I hope. I was holding onto Paul as he hugged me we were always close and were best of friends even when some of his friends bullied him for it we stuck together. _

**Paul's pov:**

_I was hugging Miracle as the adults were talking about the new baby that aunt Rose was going to have and I was excited about that meaning it could be a boy who I could teach everything I know and other things. I enjoyed hugging Miracle she was my best friend and I soon felt her breathing go slow as she had fallen asleep she hadn't been sleeping well because of the nightmares that I promised I wouldn't tell anyone about. _

**The end**


End file.
